


Rolling Like Thunder Under The Covers

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Intense, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nipple Play, No Angst, Passion, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: Jensen Ackles believed he had life all figured out; his job was great, his friends were fun, his apartment was just how he wanted it and he had been happily single for two whole years. Eveything was ordinary and occasionally mundane but Jensen knew his own mind about how he wanted to live his life, that was until new employee Jared Padalecki walked into his office for an interview and fucked Jensen up in every way imaginable. Lucky fucking Jensen.Set in the fictional town of Ethos, Florida 'Rolling Like Thunder Under The Covers' is a story about how it only takes one person, that special someone to turn your world upside down and change it forever (and also a lot of great sex).
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 28
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'Rolling Like Thunder Under The Covers' is a line from the Elton John song 'I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues'.

When life gives you lemonade you forget about the unused lemons sitting on the counter because everything else is going swimmingly and you don’t need to bellyache over the one or two things your existence is missing. Your job satisfaction is never a concern because you work nine-to-five, Monday to Friday with time off on weekends and no overtime because your paycheck is good and there’s time off aplenty during the year to enjoy modest vacations so you can recharge batteries that are only really half empty. There is a circle of friends you have collected over the years, a couple of long terms from your high school days, a few forged in college and some from other jobs you had before you settled into the one career that you had been working toward for years. You go out for meals and catch the latest movies, happy in the knowledge that you can pay your own way, eating out at nice but not fancy restaurants which you drive yourself to and from in your car which you can afford to fix when it’s broken or replace when you can’t. Home is home, it’s where all of your things are. There are pictures on the walls of the family you’re close to, boxes of memories from childhood; ticket stubs from baseball games and particularly memorable movies. Odd things that would look like nothing to anyone else but mean so much to you. A flower from a lei you wore while you celebrated your 30th birthday, which came with joy rather dread that middle-age was the next milestone. Your television was bought outright without credit, along with all the modern day tech to keep you up to speed with the world and in contact with your nearest and dearest, all of whom love you unconditionally. Your life is ordinary and nice, drama free and satisfactory to the point of almost bliss. It’s how most people live, enjoying quiet modest lives with occasional heartbreak; lost loved ones pass on, pets die, you worry a little that you might be sick but it turns out to be something easily fixed and so it’s back to normal, back to weekday routines, online shopping, visiting your folks, taking your car in for an annual service, eating out with friends and drifting through your given days on a wave of normality, calm and modest fulfillment. You’re just a human, living your best life and there is absolutely no shame in what others with more adventurous sensibilities would call ‘the mundane’. 

Jensen Ackles would never describe his life as mundane. He loved his job, he loved where he lived, he was settled and happy. There were no urges inside him telling him that life could be a little more exciting, that perhaps he could take a more thrilling route. Jensen didn’t need it because everything was just so beautifully ordinary. He himself, aesthetically was anything but ordinary. Aside from being a very decent man, which the majority of people he came across in his life were most likely to respond positively to, Jensen was utterly captivating to look at. Mr and Mrs. Ackles were nice looking people, just, nice but between them had somehow produced a son who would turn the heads of most people with eyes. Jensen had been called handsome, gorgeous, striking and beautiful, ticking off synonyms like they were made just for him. An ex-boyfriend used to call him ‘The Face’ because he had exhausted all the words, _all of them_. It was the pretty green eyes that got people first, a relatively uncommon color in a world of ‘baby-blues’ and ‘big browns’. And if those lime green peepers weren’t enough, they were framed with thick dark feathery eyelashes which sat prettily against his freckled cheeks while he slept. There wasn’t a part of him that was unattractive, there were no ‘ _yeah but his -_ ’ with Jensen because he had been put together like a work of art but like art Jensen had a depth and sincerity that went beyond what was on the surface.  


The thirty-seven year old was a tall, broad, dark blonde Texan who had found himself behind the desk and manager of Soul Key in Ethos, Florida five years ago and had never once looked back. The business was family owned and sat happily at the heart of the small community. Soul Key brought street food into people’s homes, supplying to local supermarkets and independent grocery stores, selling both fresh and frozen meals for lazy but adventurous foodies. Jensen loved the brand and what they sold, everything was as locally sourced as it could be as well as catering to those with food allergies, vegetarians and vegans alike. Jensen over saw the daily running of the office, the factories and kitchens and the staff that worked under him, everyone knew everyone from top to bottom and more importantly, everyone liked one another too. Russell Kennedy who founded the company seven years previously had seen a gap in the market for real artisanal food for those who weren’t that adept in the kitchen but wanted something more than flavorless microwavable TV dinners on those lazy days they didn’t want to or couldn’t eat out. Russell and his wife Margie were advancing in years but not in heart, both in their late sixties but still very up to date with what people wanted especially in a fashionable and upcoming town like Ethos. Unlike many of the Floridian counties, Ethos wasn’t awash with seniors instead it had young couples and singletons of all ages flocking to its beautiful understated beaches, charming seafront properties and excellent but affordable amenities. The food was great of course as were the few craft beer breweries and independent businesses selling everything from handcrafted gifts, local label clothes, coffee, pastries and cakes, beachwear, furniture and everything in between. It felt like a world away from more well known locations in Florida like Orlando and Tampa. And it was safe too, crime still happened but the community fought back and stood up. Ethos was Florida’s best kept secret. Jensen was instantly enamored with the town when he first visited, as much as he loved his home state he had never been adverse to a big change and since moving to Ethos over five years ago, he knew that he wouldn’t want to call anywhere else on earth his home. Jensen had a lovely apartment overlooking the beach, his job was steady if occasionally challenging and he’d had no problem making good friends in the area either; friends he wouldn’t ever lose touch with. Jensen Ackles was a happy man.

*

The office, factories and kitchens of Soul Key sat just on the edge of town, the area was unremarkable and industrial but the Kennedy’s had gone out of their way to make the interior of the buildings pleasing. Jensen office within the main office where an army of four worked under him wasn’t plush but it was comfortable and air conditioned. There was pleasing art displayed, plants on every available surface and a television on low on one of the walls which gave the office the feel of a living room rather than workplace. Everyone was casually attired aside from Jensen who preferred to wear a shirt and tie without a jacket on most days. On Fridays he would treat himself and roll in wearing a pair of jeans and a T shirt. But mostly he liked to look like a boss even though on most days he didn’t feel like one. His office door was always open, no one knocked unless he was on a call or particularly busy in which case he would close the door for the duration and everyone respected that.  


At lunch everyone would leave the office and traipse down to the kitchen to eat together. Food was free everyday in the cafeteria with the staff from all departments converging together to eat. Russell had always thought it important for his employees to know one another, from the cleaners right up to Jensen, no one was made to feel less of a person which made for a very happy and fair workplace. The cafeteria looked like a country kitchen with a long dark wood table which at 1pm every day would be heaving with food. Some days the chefs would stick to a theme, what would the world be like without Taco Tuesdays and Falafel Fridays. Most days the meals laid out would be a surprise and often the staff found themselves as official taste testers, trying out new recipe ideas to help expand the brand.

And expand was precisely what Russell and Margie were keen to do. After calls from the general public and a touch of market research Soul Key were on the cusp of opening their first take out branch for the brand. People loved the ease of their ready to heat meals but many suggested that a place to eat their wholesome street food would push the brand on further toward a larger crowd. The small eatery had been three years in the making and was close to opening, with finishing touches to the store almost complete. The location was perfect, just across the street from the delightful Saturn Park, with its well-tended lawns, picnic area, boating lake and mini golf course, it was the near perfect spot for people to grab a bite to eat, sit and laze in the park then run for cover when the heavens opened because Ethos sure did love its precipitous thunderstorms. That aside, the Saturn Park locale was ideal and just happened to be not that far from Jensen’s home, a place he used daily to run through and when he fancied it, picnicked with friends and enjoyed Tequila driven rounds of crazy golf. To have the first branch of Soul Key Street Food To Go right on his doorstep was a dream come true because if he didn’t enjoy the brand then he wouldn’t have enjoyed his job so much, it was as simple as that.

*

Jensen had been to visit the store as it had been gradually transformed from a soulless unit to shiny new pin and no expense had been spared. The catering fixtures were cast iron, ornate and looked as they had come from another time with large cauldron style food warmers and hefty oven which would be filled with crispy baked potatoes, ready to be filled with the topping of your choice. There were old fashioned popcorn stands to sell Soul Key Artisan popcorn, which was the brainchild of Chris who has started in the kitchens as a simple bottle washer but proved his worth by experimenting on weekends with flavors and offered his services as the brands popcorn king. The stuff was addictive and one of the most popular items the company sold via convenience stores, local indie cinemas and whenever there was a festival or a fair in town. The flavours were endless and innovative, Jensen’s favorite’s were salted caramel which was pretty standard but no less delicious, key lime and ghost pepper chilli which he was quite proud of since most people just couldn’t stand the heat. As there was no cooking on site, it was down to Jensen to hire someone who could take orders, serve food efficiently and neatly, keep the place clean and was also capable of taking care of the finance of the store. The interviewees had been selected, giving Jensen a few days to meet them all and decide upon the winning candidate, Russell had left it entirely to his number two to ensure that the right person was hired and welcomed into the Soul Key family.


	2. Chapter 2

Stacey was Jensen’s receptionist, really she was the entire office’s receptionist, she was as close to a PA that he was ever going to get but he liked that he could call her a friend rather than a colleague. Stacey had become Jensen’s wing-woman on nights out up until several months ago when they realized that it was cheaper to stay in and drink while playing Scrabble or watching Netflix like the happy little singletons they both were. In a short time, Stacey had become as close to Jensen as his own sister but with the added bonus of sharing more with her than he did his own sibling. Each person in his life was there in varying capacities of what Jensen was comfortable in sharing with them just like everyone else. Where his sister, Juno was an emotional rock, Stacey was more like the high school gossip that everyone needed in their lives. She was funny, loud and cracked Jensen up on a daily basis with their shared love of the Anchorman movies which they quoted at one another almost daily. For Stacey, Jensen was the big brother she never wanted. Or so she said. Their running private gag between them was Stacey’s sadness at finding out that her gorgeous new boss was as gay as Christmas and how her friends away from Jensen tell her that it’s a pity he’s just her friend. Jensen promised her to come back straight in his next life and that Stacey could have first dibs.

So, it had been down to Stacey to call the four candidates for the new position at Soul Key Food To Go and had scheduled them for Wednesday morning, a week and a half before the store was due to open. Jensen had been late that morning, only by thirty minutes or so due to a snarl-up on the main road to work, someone had driven into a street lamp and made everyone heading west to work very late. 

“I’m here, I’m here.” Jensen said, swinging into the office looking harassed and in need of his first coffee of the day.

“No one noticed you weren’t here.” Stacey sung as he swept past her desk which was outside Jensen’s office.

“I hate you.” Jensen sang back. “Can you grab me a coffee, Stace? I haven’t had a chance to read through the resumés yet.”

“I’m not your PA!” Stacey called out while Jensen made his desk and himself look presentable.

“Just this once!” 

“Fine!”

“You’re a star and I love you!” Jensen chuckled.

“You never say you love me.” A voice came from the just inside the door way to Jensen’s office. Vic, the IT guy.

“You know I do. How can I help, Vic?” Jensen said, seating himself and frowning deeply as he fiddled with the height of his chair.

“I was just wondering if you have a photograph of the new employee yet.”

“Well, no. Because I haven’t hired them yet.”

“Oh.” Vic frowned. “I thought you were doing the interviews on Wednesday?”

“I am. Today. Today is Wednesday, Vic.” Jensen smirked as he watched the realization play out on Vic’s face.

“Crap, is it really?”

“Yep, all day.” 

“Wow, I thought it was Friday.” Vic mumbled.

“Well, that’s just wishful thinking.” Jensen chuckled just as Stacey walked into his office, setting a steaming hot cup of coffee on his desk. “Thanks, Stace. And Vic, I’ll let you know the moment I know.”

“Cool beans, boss.” Vic nodded who then ambled back to his desk most probably rethinking his entire week.

“Your first interviewee is ready.”

“Give me five?”

“Sure thing.” Stacey smiled.

Jensen loved interviewing new people, it was a great way to delve into someone’s life without that awkward preamble people go through to get there. Despite the office setting, Jensen liked to think that he had honed his interview technique into a something relaxed and casual. Job interviews were universally one of life’s necessary evils, like going to the dentist and changing your bed linen. No one enjoyed any of those things. So it had become Jensen’s ‘thing’ to welcome potential employees with a friendly attitude, interviewing them on the large couch in his office while they drank coffee and snacked on pastries. ‘ _Shit, the coffee and pastries_ ’. Jensen sent a quick text to Stacey.

Jensen **Coffee and pastries!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Stacey **Shit, on it!**

Stacey was in Jensen’s office, who had swiftly relocated himself onto the interview couch, in a flash. She placed a tray onto the small coffee table between then swiped a pastry for herself from the plate.

“I’ll ask the first one in shall I? They’re all here now and by the way, number three is going to blow your tiny gay mind.” Stacey smirked, turning around with her sweet treat behind her back.

“Shut up, that doesn’t help. At all.” Jensen said through a clenched jaw. “And yes, send the first one in, thank you.”

“Sophia, if you’d like to go through.” Stacey said, stepping to one side then leaving Jensen’s office and a trail of crumbs in her wake.

“Hello, Sophia.” Jensen said, standing as a young, timid girl walked into his office.

“Mr. Ackles.” The girl said, shaking Jensen’s hand before sitting down at Jensen’s invitation.

The girl, Sophia was painfully shy, something Jensen picked up on immediately. So shy that it kind of broke Jensen’s heart a little. She declined a cup of coffee and a snack, even though she was eyeing them with a polite interest. She was a mumbler and had very little to say about herself until Jensen picked up her resumé, politely rereading it while she talked about her last job.

“You say here in your personal info that you paint?” Jensen smiled, already upon the decision that Sophia wasn’t right for the job or the brand. 

“I do, yeah.” The girl cracked a tiny smile that made her eyes sparkle.

“What do you paint?”

“All kinds of things, whatever I see that interests me.”

“Do you have any pictures I can look at?” Jensen asked, genuinely interested since he knew that Sophia would get a rejection email the next day, he liked to send people off feeling positive about themselves.

“Um, yeah. I think so.” Sophia took her phone from her bag, opened it up and showed Jensen a painting of the beach. His beach that he saw each morning and knew so well, it was a beautiful rendition of the view. 

“Oh wow, you’re really good. Do you sell these?” 

“Um, no.” Sophia blushed but took the compliment well and wound up showing Jensen photographs of everything she had painted in the last year. 

“I honestly think you could sell these.” Jensen said with a soft smile that Sophia responded to in kind.

“Do you really think so?”

“Definitely. If there is one thing that I have learned in life, a person has to spend their time on earth doing what they love. And I can tell that you love it.”

“I have been thinking about it.” Sophia tucked her phone away and Jensen could see the cogs turning in her mind.

“Think more, do it. You’re very talented.” Jensen said in that tone whereby indicated that interview was over. “I’ll be in touch no later than tomorrow, so you don’t have to worry or wait too long. I’ll let you know, either way.” 

“Okay, thank you. And thank for seeing me.”

“That’s quite alright.”

*

It was a pity because Sophia had seemed like a nice girl, someone who probably could have done the job but just wasn’t quite right for the brands needs. Jensen needed someone dynamic and larger life which unfortunately candidate number two didn’t have either. Five minutes after Sophia had left the room, Brian walked in. Brian was the typical kind Jensen saw time and time again, he didn’t want to be there, he had made zero effort in his appearance and was most likely there just so he could claim he had made some kind of an effort. Jensen believed that everyone deserved a chance and where they failed, Jensen would focus on their good points and their strengths, just like he had with Sophia. Brian had no redeeming qualities, at least none that Jensen could immediately find in the short time that they were talking. Brian was slovenly, looked bored, ate and drank like he was sitting at the table of a Viking feast and answered Jensen’s questions with a heavy sigh at the start of each labored response. Brian was not worth Jensen’s time, so he wrapped up the interview with the exact words he had ended Sophia’s with and sent Brian and his grubby jeans on their way, hoping the twenty-two year old would find his place somewhere, hopefully not in jail though. 

Interviewing Brian had been like pulling teeth which lead Jensen to drop Stacey a text and hold off sending in number three for ten minutes so he could take a few moments to regroup. Stacey sent back **Number three is PRETTY!**. Aesthetics rarely got the job done unless selling Calvin Klein underwear was the aim.

Riddle me this; when is a door not a door? Answer, when it’s a man. Jensen stood up the moment he saw a body in the doorway, head down as he negotiated his way around the coffee table, he looked up and everything inside his body melted. Every last internal organ turned into gelatinous gloop and slid down into his feet which suddenly made Jensen feel as if he were wearing a pair of those old fashioned deep sea diving boots made of metal. The world stopped, Jensen swore he felt the jolt, like when you slam your foot on the brakes and as he spoke it was if he had been slowed down half speed.

“Hello, you must be Jared.” Jensen said, offering his hand to the tall, grinning God of a man who was now stood inside his office which suddenly felt as if it was the size of a matchbox.

“Mr. Ackles.” Jared smiled, shaking Jensen’s hand with enthusiasm. 

“Please, call me Jensen, take a seat.” Jensen walked backwards around the coffee table because he was sure that if he took his eyes away from Jared, the man would just vanish and would become nothing but a dream Jensen once had about the most attractive man in the world that he had ever seen. ‘ _Focus_ ’, Jensen thought to himself, the word snapping his brain into gear as he sat down, grabbing Jared’s resumé up from the table. Jensen could feel Jared watching him as he scanned the information, information he knew already but there was nothing wrong in refreshing his mind and it was one excuse not to stare. “So, you’re from Texas.”

“I am, sir. Born and raised in San Antonio.” Jared grinned.   
Jensen grinned back too because even though Texas was the size of a medium sized country, the kinmanship never went away.

“Dallas.” Jensen said, pointing at himself with corner of Jared’s impressive resumé.

“Team?”

“Cowboys.”

“Nice.” Jared nodded, still smiling openly which was stunning beyond belief. “Same.”

“So, it says here that you were a sales rep for five years.” 

“Oh God yeah, so I took that job because I kinda had itchy feet for a short time. You know that thing where you just want to keep moving. So I did that, and honestly for a while it was kind of cool, I traveled all over the country. East to West, North to South selling, or at least trying to sell catering equipment to the longest list of companies you ever saw. I mean, they were relentless. They used to email me a list a week before I even finished that last one. So like, I was driving all over, staying in motels mostly but occasionally when there wasn’t one, the company put me up in fancy hotels.” Jared laughed but Jensen let him continue because why not, the view was lovely. Jared was so animated as he talked, so open and waved his hands around as if he were explaining the secrets of the universe. “So yeah, I liked it because I was kind of my own boss and the perks were great but like one night, which must have been about a year ago now, I was like ‘Jared, what are you doing?’ I was sitting in some ratty old motel and I realized that I hadn’t done anything but work for five fuc-. Whoops, sorry. Almost cussed.” He snorted.

“It’s fine.” Jensen laughed, waving a hand in the air because honestly he wanted Jared to carry on so he could take it _all_ in. The lovely mid brown hair, which was feathered but shiny and shoulder length. It swung about as he talked, occasionally falling over his face then flicked away with a shake of his head. Jared’s eyes were like little slivers of silver which made him look younger than his thirty-three years and sparkled like Christmas lights when he laughed.

“So yeah, I was like ‘What are you doing, living like this?’ You know? And I just quit, just like that. Called up my boss and handed in the company car and I was gone. I needed to reconnect with the world, I needed to find myself a base and a home. And I guess, in hindsight, that the job had given me the gift of being able to pick anywhere and just buy myself a place to settle down.”

“And you chose Ethos.” Jensen smiled, now casually sat back in the couch, elbow pressed into back with his fist against his cheek.

“I did. I like it here. I’ve been here for about six months, and I’ve been taking a little time out for myself because it’s so important to do that. I took a course, just basic cooking because I _love_ food and a couple of weeks ago I decided I was ready to get back out there. I made a few friends since I settled here, and got to know the place and myself. It was a very cathartic decision honestly.”

“It’s funny because I moved here because of this job, I needed a big change, something challenging.”

“Big changes are the best, aren’t they? I mean, I just did it. Just went from reppin’ to moving here so fast, I loved it.” 

“And you feel like you’re happy to settle here?” 

“I do, yeah. I mean, I do miss my family back home and I guess friends too but we live in such a small world now that I think it’s easier for people to ‘start again’ if they want to, you know?”

“I do, I agree.” Jensen nodded while trying to ignore the brief but no less intense moment they had just shared. A look. Nothing more but Jared had inhaled sharply, catching his breath and Jensen had matched it. “Um, uh. So, yes. The job. All the cooking will be done here in the kitchens and then shipped over to the store and kept hot, so really there isn’t much cooking involved. I don’t know why I said that, there isn’t any cooking invovled. It’s all about presentation, serving customers, making their food look enticing and giving the store a face.”

“Is my face okay?”

“Yes.” Jensen nodded, feeling himself slipping. “Yes, your face is just perfect.” He nodded before quickly adding. “Perfect for our needs.” Jensen idly turned his gaze away from Jared’s perfect face which unfortunately fell over his long legs, stretched out and wrapped in slim fitting jeans. It didn’t really help.

“That’s good to know.” Jared cocked his head to one side and pulled the muted blue neckerchief he was wearing from around his neck which was glistening with sweat. That didn’t help either. “Sorry, it’s so hot in here.” 

“It’s quite alright. Um, so do you have any questions about the job?”

“Yeah, a ton actually.”

“Fire away.” Jensen chuckled and then found himself talking to Jared for such a long time that Stacey was obliged to pop her head around his office door to subtly remind him that he had one other person to see. 

“It’s my fault. I talk so much, I kind of go off on a tangent.” Jared laughed, standing in sync with Jensen who was alarmed to discover that his ass was sweating like no tomorrow.

“I like it. In fact, you’re hired.” Well, that came out of nowhere and went against the company protocol of emailing new employees a day after their interview.

“Wow, um. That’s incredible but don’t you have one other person to see first?” Jared said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder.

“Oh, well. It can be our little secret.” Jensen chuckled weakly at his lack of professionalism.

“Cool, then thank you very much. I hope it’s the first of many little secrets you and I share.” Jared bit his lip and if that wasn’t a come on then Jensen was a tiger wearing cowboy boots.

“You’re welcome, and welcome to Soul Key.” Jensen offered his hand, Jared shook it with just as much vigor as he had when he had first stepped into Jensen’s office.

“Thanks, man. I can’t wait to join y’all here.” Jared grinned.

“You’re lovely-” Jensen muttered. “-I mean, you’re welcome and it’s lovely. _It’s_. It’s lovely to have you on board.”

“Okay, Jensen. I’ll see you. And thanks again.” Jared smirked.

“Sure.” 

Jensen struggled through the last interview because he couldn’t stop thinking about what an absolute fool he had made of himself; offering Jared the job on the spot, calling him lovely, sweating ass crack, gazing at Jared like he was the last man on earth, being a fourteen year old girl. Jensen relayed all of that to Stacey after the final interview was over, she wasn’t much help, laughing the entire time and then reminding Jensen about it for the rest of day while he composed three rejection emails and one formal one to Jared confirming his employment and attaching forms and files to it. Could have done without putting a ‘kiss’ at the end it though.


	3. Chapter 3

From: jensen.ackles@soulkeyfoods.com

To: jaredpadalecki@mymail.com

Date: August 19th Time: 15.08 pm

Subject: New Employee 

Dear Jared,

I am very happy to inform you that your application for the new face of Soul Key Foods To Go has been accepted and that we look forward to working with you. The position officially begins on August 31st but before then I would like to meet with you at the location to get a feel for the place, I will text you the details of that meeting the moment I know them.   
Please find attached the ‘New Employees’ forms which should be completed and returned to me no later than end of business on August 21st. Please also send me details of your chest size so that we can order your work shirts, the requirements regarding the rest of the stores dress code can be found in the attached file.

Once again I would like to welcome you to Soul Foods and hope that you enjoy working with us.

Kind Regards

Jensen Ackles, GM x

“I put a kiss at the end of the email, I didn’t freaking notice until I had hit send _and_ I asked him what size his chest was, Stace. Chest. Not what size shirt he wore but how big his chest was.” Jensen was peering into a half drunk of mug of coffee, ashamed at his lack of professionalism. Stacey was laughing, Jensen expected nothing less.

“So, what size _do_ you think his chest is?” Stacey giggled.

“Oh. Big, so big and just broad and huge and muscular.” Jensen said, giving into all the lurid thoughts he’d had going around in his head ever since Jared had filled the doorway into his office.

“Wow, you have the major hots for him. I haven’t seen you like this-” Stacey thought for a moment. “-ever.”

“Oh God, he’s so nice. Looks and God-like body aside, he’s just so nice.”

“Nice.” Stacey said, displeased with that luke warm observation.

“Alright, he’s intelligent, driven, so eloquent and just oozes confidence. He’s completely my type.”

“You know that it’s not forbidden to date a colleague. Margie has said it a billion times.” Stacey reminded him.

“There are two things wrong with what you just said. One, we don’t even know that he likes guys yet.”

“He does.” Stacey said with confidence.

“What, how do you know that?”

“He told me, we got to talking because you were late and they had been waiting around for a while. And he said that he hadn’t dated for a long time because he had been traveling the country repping and, I quote ‘Not into hook ups with random guys’.” Stacey grinned, pleased with herself. 

“Yeah but I still have number two.” Jensen pressed on with the thinnest argument known to man. “I won’t date colleagues. Period.”

“Stupid. You won’t even be working in the same place as Jared, he’s all the way over the other side of town. You’re dumb.”

“It’s just a little rule I have.”

“As I said, dumb. So, we’ll get you two fixed up and then you can get me Matt Bomer’s phone number.”

“No. And why on earth do you think I would have the number of a Hollywood star?” Jensen frowned but was amused because he hated to break it to her.

“You owe me for finding out that Jared is gay.”

“Okay, that’s fair but so is Matt Bomer.” Jensen cackled.

“Really?” Stacey whined. “Fuck sake, you all are. All of you. You’re all stone cold gay.”

*

Jensen’s final mistake of the day was forgetting to take a photograph of Jared to pass onto Vic who by the end of Wednesday had finally made peace with the fact that was actually Wednesday.

“It’s okay, I’ll have to wait then won’t I. Stacey said you have the hots for him so I totally understand why you forgot.” Vic said plainly, Jensen looked embarrassed. 

“I’m so sorry, Vic.” Jensen said, declining to comment on what had now become office gossip. “I’ll get a photograph to you by the end of the week.” 

“Will you? Because the website definitely has to go live by then.”

“I will, I promise.” Jensen smiled because that meant only one thing, he was going to have to call Jared and meet with him sooner than he had expected to. Stacey was immediately informed of the problem, even if it was no problem at all, but Jensen had made it into a problem all by himself and as he sat with his phone in his hand, Stacey poked her head inside his office.

“You just hit call say hello.” Stacey said quietly.

“I know! I know, oh God what is happening to me?” Jensen groaned. “I have to get over this, it’s ridiculous.”

“Call him.”

“I will.”

“Now.”

“Alright, I’m doing it.” Jensen hit ‘call’ before he could change his mind, Stacey retreated reading the room and closing the door behind her.

“Hello?” Jared answered cautiously as everyone does when receiving a call from an unknown number.

“Jared, hello. It’s Jensen fro-”

“Oh, hey Jensen! How are you?”

“I’m good, thank you. The reason I’m calling is that I want to take photographs of you.” Jensen heard it. Jensen knew what was in his brain and made no attempt at all to stop it from spilling out of his dumb mouth.

“Do you now?” Jared said, smiling. Jensen could hear it in his voice.

“I mean, yes. But I need a picture of you for the website, I mean if that’s okay. We didn’t just want to load the site with endless photographs of the store looking empty. I need your body in it, I need your body. As in, we need a person in the photographs which would be you and your body.” Jensen said, his voice slowing as he just gave into a brand new strain of ‘I Think You’re Really Hot’ foot in mouth disease. 

“Right, okay.” Jared was laughing down the end of line, there was no mocking there, just affection. “When do you want my body?”

“I’m not usually like this.” Jensen said, laughing too.

“It’s okay, it’s Hump Day, you’re allowed. So when?”

“Tomorrow, I’m afraid since my IT guy Vic needs the website to go live by Friday.”

“That’s not a problem, I am as free as a bird.”

“Is 10am okay?”

“Yep, meet at the store?”

“Do you know where it is?”

“I do, I run past it every day.” 

“Oh, so do I.”

“I run through Saturn Park too.”

“Do you really? So do I.” Jensen chuckled. “Strange how we haven’t seen one another before.”

“Is it?” Jared said casually. 

“You have?”

“Hm, most days. But you’re like a locomotive. You really zone out when you’re running, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah. It’s my morning moment of mindfulness.” 

“Me too.”

“Wow, so you recognized me when you came into my office and didn’t say anything?”

“I did but I also didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable especially since, well I kind of perv on you while you’re running and since you’re now my boss, well-”

“Well.” Jensen echoed. “You just now told me.” He sunk down in his chair and glanced around the room, eyes darting from side to side as he processed what Jared had just said.

“I did, so 10am tomorrow at the store, right?” 

“Uh, yeah. That’s it.”

“Okay, Jensen. I look forward to it. See you in the morning.”

“Yes, see you.” Jensen said, his voice quite calm even though his insides were going nuts. Like everything was going mental in there. His lungs were pushing out too much air, his heart was pounding like he _had_ been running like a locomotive and his stomach was in knots. Inside his head was another matter, behind Jared and his body was the rule, waving at Jensen as if trying to grab his attention. The stupid rule about not dating colleagues which hadn’t been enforced by anyone else but himself.

Meeting a man hadn’t been high up on Jensen’s list of things to do for a very long time, dating hadn’t even been an idea, nor had casual hook ups. Two years ago Jensen had gone through a bad break up, it was low key drama steeped in sadness which took him a good few months to get over. And after those few months when he was ready to face the world again, he resumed looking for Mr. Right in all the wrong places. Apps masquerading as healthy dating pools were nothing but thirsty hook up traps full of horny lunatics who lead Jensen to just walk away from even trying to meet someone new. It wasn’t as if he gave up all together, more so took a step back to enjoy everything else that life was giving him. Jensen spent more time with friends where the atmosphere was fun and unforced, he spent more time alone to get to know himself and to forget about dating and love altogether. Life was so steady and calm that there wasn’t that niggling voice inside him, pestering him to find love. Jensen was happy and there was no lie in it when he told Stacey that he didn’t need another man in his life to define him, the statement was the absolute truth. Once in a blue moon Jensen would crave a cuddle, the kind of cuddle that always leads to slow, soft sex. He would find himself occasionally horny to the point whereby he couldn’t think of anything else until he had ‘taken care’ of himself, and sometimes he would yearn for a mouth around him. Jensen was never so touch starved or so horny that anyone would have done, he was discerning about who he slept with and that was why he was able to leave thoughts about love and romance to one side because he knew it wasn’t the be all and end all of life.   
Jensen’s beachfront apartment was his haven of peace and relaxation, recently redecorated by his own hands. It was light and airy, tidy and filled with reminders of home and the kind of creature comforts Jensen wanted to go home to at the end of the day. The living room and bedroom sat side by side both sharing a panoramic view of the ocean, perfect for watching the many thunderstorms roll in over the sea. Ethos had felt like home so quickly, it had all slotted into place with so much ease that Jensen knew that his future would lie there only months after relocating. Everything felt as perfect as it could, only with the arrival of Jared in his life, Jensen thought that maybe his life hadn’t been as perfect as he had lead himself to believe.

**Hey, Jensen! Have you in my contacts now, add me on WhatsApp bc I hate using regular texts, Jared**

Jared’s message came through while Jensen was sat at on his couch at home, munching his way through a bowl of cereal because he was still hungry after dinner but didn’t have anything suitable for dessert. Jensen set the bowl down and smiled to himself, it had been a long time since he had gotten a text from a man he liked, not that Jared was a man he _could_ like, you know, because of the important rule but he was good friends with Stacey so there was no harm in being sociable with a (hot) new colleague. Jensen added him immediately.

Jensen **Hey, it’s Jensen. How’s your evening going?**

Jared **It’s good! Just been out for my evening run. How’s yours?**

Jensen **Good thanks, just had dinner**

Jared **Cool. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow**

Jensen **Can’t wait to show you the store, it looks so good, I hope you’re going to enjoy working there**

Jared **I’m sure I will but I meant, you. I’m looking forward to seeing you again**

“Oh God, no.” Jensen groaned, staring at the message long enough to see the ‘Jared is typing’ thingy pop up.

Jared **Was that inappropriate?**

Jensen **No, not really. It’s just, I have a thing about dating colleagues**

Jared **Company rule?**

Jensen **Jensen rule**

Jared **Well, you know what they say about rules?!**

Jensen **Sorry**

Jared **That’s okay, I respect it**

Jensen **Thank you, I appreciate it**

*

“Do you remember earlier when I called you stupid and dumb?” Stacey said on the other end of the phone line after Jensen and Jared’s WhatsApp conversation came to an abrupt end because Jensen was too stubborn to give a beautiful man a chance.

“Yes.” Jensen sighed. “But it’s not just the rule, Stace.”

“Oh okay, so you don’t want to find out what it’s like to be wrapped around that body?”

“I dunno.”

“Honestly, you are so weird.”

“I literally just met him today, I barely know him.”

“Then get to know him.” Stacey groaned. “Listen, the rule is ridiculous, you have to stop that because I know it’s just a smokescreen for the real reason you won’t date anyone.”

“Which is?”

“Jensen, no. _You_ know. You don’t need me to tell you why. Jared isn’t like Danny, Jared isn’t like any of those crazy guys you almost hooked up with. And he said it himself that he’s not into one time things.”

“That is actually worse, Stace. I don’t know if I can do a relationship. I like my life as it is, I don’t want another person coming in and disrupting it.”

“Okay, now who’s jumping the gun? I’m not talking about a sudden relationship. Date him, get to know him. Be honest about what _you_ want and if he likes you enough then he’s going to accept it. Honestly, from what I could see, Jared is a genuinely nice guy. Massive bottom vibes from him too, Lord!”

“Stacey!” Jensen laughed. “No, did you see the size of him?”

“And? I bet he is which means that he really is your type. Imagine getting set free on that body.”

“Don’t.”

“Oh my God.” Stacey gasped. “You have!”

“Well, I mean who wouldn’t. The guy is built like a brick house. Oh God, those huge hands.” Jensen groaned.

“Are you jerking off right now?” Stacey laughed.

“Oh, gross. No, I am not.” Jensen chuckled before going quiet. “Shall I ask him out for drinks?”

“Yeah, do that. It’s informal, it’s friendly and a great way to get to know him better. Don’t be scared, Jen. The right person will enhance your life, he won’t take away he things you love.”

“Baxter, you’re so wise, like a miniature Buddha.” Jensen snorted and Stacey laughed loudly.

“Date him and splash on the Sex Panther cologne.”

“Yeah, I won’t be doing that.” Jensen smirked.

*

Jensen got dressed up all nice and fancy to meet Jared the next day, he forewent his usual shirt and tie, replacing the workday formal wear with smart jeans and casual suit jacket and chose a nice earthy Tom Ford cologne which he usually set aside for nights out. For someone so insistent that he didn’t want a date, Jensen was going all out to impress Jared. Thing was, Jensen had impressed Jared weeks ago while he pounded the sidewalk, smothered in sweat and running like a locomotive. 

Jared was leaning against the store window, head down engrossed on his phone while his hair did not hang over his face because it was tied up in a messy bun which made Jensen come to an abrupt halt on the sidewalk.

“Kill me now. Just freaking stab me in the face and let me die.” Jensen muttered to himself. “It’s not fair.” He whispered, resuming his walk toward Jared who was now beaming at Jensen with his face. That lovely, annoying perfect stupid FACE!

“Hey, Jensen!” Jared bounded like a Great Dane toward Jensen with an arm outstretched but then stopped. “Wow, you look so good!”

“Thank you.” Jensen grinned. 

“I mean, honestly. You could model.” Jared said, gesturing at Jensen’s very being. And Jared seemed a lot more, camp than he had during their interview yesterday which only made Jensen like him all the more because he checked yet another box. Jensen loved camp men. Jensen especially loved effeminate men, particularly ones who looked like beasts. Stacey had always remarked at how niché Jensen’s tastes were. ‘ _So, let me get this straight, lol. You want a big, tall manly looking man who bottoms but yet is effeminate and campy?_ ’ Jensen had replied that yes, that was indeed what set his pulse racing and reminded Stacey not to use the word camp because it conjured up cartoonish comedy versions of gay men from the eighties. ‘But you say camp all the time’. Jensen admitted that he didn’t know what else to call it.

“Oh, I don’t think so. But thank you.”

“The store looks amazing by the way. I had a little peak inside and it’s just so darling, I took photos to show my momma, she’s so proud of me, like whatever I do she’s proud.”

“Are you close to your family?”

“Oh yeah. So close. You?”

“Very. I miss them a lot but I have new family here.”

“I don’t want to be family, just so you know.”

“No, actually. Jared, before we go in, I wanted to ask you if you’d like to go out for drinks with me?” Jensen said it, hallelujah. Nice and fast, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

“Drinks? Plural, sounds messy but yeah, I would love to go out on a date with you!”

“I mean, it’s not strictly a-” Jensen wrinkled his nose.

“You don’t want to date me?”

“I do, it’s just-” Jensen was getting visibly stressed, rubbing his forehead roughly. “-can we do a tour of the store and then maybe have lunch, I feel like I need to explain stuff.”

“Sure. Oh God, you’re so handsome, it’s a crime.” Jared said, hip snapped to one side as he changed the subject and eyed Jensen with blatant lust.

Jensen didn’t know what to say, at a loss for words because he wanted to say it all back to Jared. And then some.

“Um, the store.” Jensen said finally, waving an arm limply in order to herd Jared inside before he ravished him in public and yes, Jensen did indeed think of the word ‘ravish’. What a loser.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared had been right, the store was looking ‘darling’, not a word Jensen ever used in that context but it sufficed. The electricians had been in, as well as the plumbers and catering equipment guys who don’t have their own special name. All that was left to do were the aesthetics, the signs and stands for the Soul Key Popcorn. The store looked modern yet olde worlde, homely yet fashionable, Jensen loved it instantly.

“You kind of fit this place perfectly.” Jensen said as he watched Jared move behind the counter and empty food warmers.

“Because I’m such a gay hipster?” Jared teased, sucking his cheeks in and posing with one hand on his hip. Jensen laughed but was cut off by Jared before he was able to respond. “So, where do you want me?”

“I’m sorry?” 

“For the photo’s, that’s why we’re here right?”

“Oh yes.” Jensen rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly as he took his phone from his jacket pocket.

“Going for professional equipment I see.” Jared teased.

“Phone cameras are decent enough these days and-”

“And you get to keep pictures of me on your phone.” Jared said, placing himself against a sign of the store, ready to pose.

“Uh, I suppose, yes. Okay, so just be casual. Happy.” Jensen looked over his shoulder as he stepped backward.

“I’m ready for my close up, Mr. DeMille.” Jared chuckled and at that precise moment, Jensen took a photograph. It was natural and exactly what he was looking for. Jared had such a perfect, open face that it was an easy task for Jensen to commit himself to and it gave him the perfect opportunity to look at Jared for as long as he wanted without looking like a ‘stare-y’ weirdo. Not that Jared would have minded Jensen ogling at all, it was quite obvious that there was an attraction between them and Jared made no attempt to hide his own pervy eyes which were less pervy more a mix of subtle lust and soft focus admiration.

“Okay, so perhaps we could go outside too.”

“Can I see what you’ve taken so far before we go outside into the unforgiving daylight?” Jared said, slinging an arm around Jensen’s back and resting his forearm on his shoulder. “Show.” He said, doing a ‘scroll down’ action with his finger. “I know you’re my boss but I don’t want people thinking I look like a tired old queen.”

“You could never look tired, besides you’re only thirty-three. If anyone is tired here, it’s me.” Jensen said, allowing Jared to scroll through the photo gallery on his phone. An absolute no-no usually, but Jared somehow got a free pass to place his paws all over Jensen’s top of the range iPhone. 

“Oh shush, you’re fucking beautiful.” Jared muttered. “Oh, no delete that one. I look weird.” He said, tapping his finger against the screen. Jensen thought he looked fine but he understood Jared’s feelings.

“No problem.” Jensen deleted the picture before Jared’s finger was scrolling with aplomb which caused the screen to spin and then finally stop at an image which made Jared gasp then hum with interest and Jensen groan with embarrassment.

“Ooo, is that you?” Jared chuckled.

“Fuck.” Jensen muttered, closing his phone quickly. “Um, yeah. It was ages ago, I don’t send pictures like that. I mean, I never send nudes, I never have. I was trying something out and I forgot to delete it.” 

“Hm, you have a nice body.” Jared slid his arm from around Jensen’s shoulder and smirked at him because he was never going to un-see _that_ image. Didn’t want to un-see Jensen from the neck down to his pubic bone looking tight and sweaty and broad.

“Thanks. Jesus, this is embarrassing.”

“Lord, don’t be shy about it. You should see my photo gallery. So, are we done here?” Jared kindly shifted the subject which Jensen was thankful for but obviously still mortified.

“Yes, I think so.” Jensen nodded. 

“Lunch?”

Jensen glanced at his watch, still vaguely ashamed by the image that Jared just _had_ to discover. And he hadn’t lied about it, not once had he sent a nude of any description to anyone. Except for that one time, months and months ago whereby he was late night texting a potential hook-up who had already sent a dick pic and was begging Jensen to do the same. Jensen was a little drunk and took one photo of himself before deciding that it really wasn’t his style. The whole thing made him feel dirty and while he wasn’t what people would call vanilla, he much preferred to wait until he went to bed with someone to see their body. Jensen didn’t like spoilers, he felt that it took away the thrill of being naked around someone for the first time. It took the mystery away from it all. 

“Yes. It’s a little early but I can take an hour or two.”

“Fabulous.” Jared hooked a hand around Jensen’s elbow as they walked outside. They both forgot to take extra photographs. 

*

“Is this our first date?” Jared said, glancing at Jensen over the top of his menu.

“I don’t know.” Jensen mumbled. 

“So, tell me why you won’t date colleagues and give me the name of the fella who did you wrong, I’ll beat him up for you.” Jared grinned. “Ooo, I’m having the mushroom and caramelized onion houmous. 

“Oh, it’s-, there was no one man who did me wrong.” Jensen chuckled lightly.

“I see, a whole bunch huh?”

“Kind of, I had a bad break up a couple of years ago and then I tried dating a little but I don’t like the whole hook-up culture, I chatted to some crazy guys.” Jensen said with wide eyes.

“Sorry to hear about the bad break up, they suck. But I’m with you on the whole Grindr thing too.”

“I know.” 

“So Stacey told you?” Jared nodded.

“She did.”

“I thought so, I wanted it to get back to you anyways.” Jared hummed.

“Plotter.” Jensen chuckled. “And as for the colleagues things, I honestly don’t know where it came from.”

“But Russell and Margie own the company and they’re married.”

“That’s a little different, Jared. They were already married when they started the business.”

“We won’t even be working in the same building and honestly, honey you have already asked me out for drinks, so.” Jared grinned. 

“I just-”

“You just?”

“I guess I’ve fallen into that single man comfort zone. I don’t have to stress about texting or calling a man or being _on_ all the time or having someone in my home touching my stuff or messing up my routine.” Jensen wrinkled his nose. “That just made me sound insanely neurotic. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, don’t be. I get it but I _am_ house broke and uh, maybe your problem with feeling as if you had to be on all the time was because you were with the wrong person. A good relationship should allow you as much freedom as if you were single.”

“Wow, that’s very profound.”

“My therapist told me.”

“You’re in therapy?” Jensen asked with interest rather than judgment.

“Was, yeah. I had problems but I’m better now.”

“That’s good, I’m glad.” Jensen smiled affectionately. “You have the most beautiful eyes.” He sighed. “I, you’re very. Well, you’re making me think things. I mean, rethink things.”

“Your rule?”

“Yes.”

“Give me time?” Jensen whispered.

“Oh, honey. I would give you all the time in the world.”

Jensen chuckled and felt his stomach roll with excitement, all the kinds of excitement the human condition had to offer. The nervous kind, the sexual kind, the kind that kicks in when you meet someone incredible for the first time. The fact that Jensen hadn’t truly felt anything of those things in one go before would remain his secret, at least for the time being while he tested the water.

Lunch was eye opening. Jared was a feeder. And not in the sense that he cooks too much food and shoves it down your throat, more so a literal feeder. Jensen had so much food and occasionally fingers pushed into his mouth it actually turned him on. Jared had no qualms about shoving a finger smothered with houmous into Jensen’s mouth nor popping the occasional oil soak artichoke onto his tongue either. The thing Jensen loved about it was how casual Jared was, he didn’t accompany the ‘feeding’ with seductive eyes or sexual comments, it was ‘ _You have to taste this, honey_ ’. Jensen adored being called ‘honey’. It was cheesy and maybe old fashioned but he liked it. Jared listened when Jensen talked, he responded to questions with passion and could talk the hind legs off a donkey and was able to offer intelligent and thoughtful comments on subjects they perhaps didn’t agree on. Jared was so mind-bendingly right for Jensen that at times it felt like a con, as if some YouTube prankster was about to burst into the restaurant and announce it all as one big joke. The prankster never came and Jensen wound up having a three hour long lunch break, he could barely stand leaving Jared to go back to work.

“Drinks tomorrow night?” Jared asked as they stood together outside. “Second date.”

“Yes, tomorrow is fine. I don’t have to check my diary because-”

“Friday night in with a pizza and bottle of wine?” Jared teased.

“Something like that.” Jensen laughed. “Second date.” He nodded, then there was a little awkward ‘dance’ as Jared kissed Jensen’s cheek.

“Yay, second date. I won him over. Woo!” Jared did a little dance while Jensen wished for the man to stop being so perfect.   
“Meet at Vincent’s at 8?”

“Sure, I’ve been there a few times. I know it.” 

“Fabulous. I’ll see you tomorrow, honey. Oh and I might message you tonight, if that’s okay with you?”

“Of course, I’d love it if you did."

*

“Follow me.” Jensen said, tight-lipped as he bounded past Stacey’s desk and dashed into his office. 

“Where have you been? Jensen?” Stacey sighed, turning on her chair as Jensen disappeared out of view.

“Shut the door. I need to tell you something.” Jensen said, pacing around his office.

“What is it? Did you have sex with Jared?”

“What? No.” Jensen laughed. “We had lunch. Well, it was a date. He convinced me to call it a date.”

“Oh my God, and how did it go?”

“Amazingly well.” Jensen sighed, finally plonking himself down on the couch. “I really like him, Stace. Like a lot. We have another date tomorrow, I asked him out.”

“Well, this is a miracle. How do you feel?”

“Everything?” Jensen offered. 

“Specifically.”

“Excited. I really like him.”

“You like him?” Stacey said, rolling her eyes. 

“I know you want me to gush but I’m not going to give you the satisfaction.”

“Spoilsport.”

“It’s all happening very fast.” Jensen frowned. 

“Well, it’s only been one date.”

“I am feeling so much right now that it’s freaking me out.” 

“Listen, Jared seems like a good guy. There is absolutely no rush, just be honest with him.”

“I was, I told him about the break up and the other stuff. Oh and he thinks my rule is dumb and he’s kind of right.”

“Really?” Stacey stared Jensen down. “ _I_ told you it was dumb. I guess it takes giant Texan sex Gods to help you believe it.”

“Yes.” Jensen grinned. 

“You’re an idiot.”

*

**I had so much fun at lunch, can’t wait for drinks tomorrow x**

That was the message Jared had sent that Jensen hadn’t had a chance to read until he arrived home a little later than usual because he had felt guilty about taking such a long lunch break so put in the extra hours after everyone in the office had gone home for the day. Jensen didn’t reply until he had showered and eaten, preferring to get himself into a relaxed state of mind before getting into any deep conversations. 

**Hey! I did too, I enjoy your company**

Jensen knew that the reply was feeble and that playing hard to get tended to annoy whomever was pursuing you but he needed to play it cool for his own sanity. Jared had popped up out of nowhere, Jensen had been expecting to interview four people, hire one and get on with day/life but no, Jared walked in throwing Jensen for a loop. And he supposed that the old ‘if you stop looking for it, love will come’ adage was true, not that he was in love with Jared. Nowhere near but Jensen had been in a similar situation before. His ex, Danny had wandered in and made himself comfortable before Jensen had realized what had happened. They had clicked and Danny had blown Jensen’s mind with his astute understanding of Jensen’s personality, their pretty amazing sex life and very quick pronouncements of the ‘L’ word. It all ended in tears because it turned out that Danny was a super-villain in disguise who had attempted to steal Jensen’s identity for reasons unknown. Danny was thankfully thwarted before he had done any real damage. Jensen had been hurt to the core by it because he had put so much into a relationship that had turned out to be nothing but a charade. Juno, Jensen’s sister had commented that Danny had seemed shady upon their first meeting which had caused friction between the siblings, something neither of them had experienced before. Juno had been right on the money, so along with heartbreak, Jensen had to deal with shame and feeling like the biggest idiot on earth. 

Jared didn’t seem anything like Danny, but then Danny hadn’t seemed anything like the man he had turned out to be. Jensen had felt like a fool for falling for him and the fact that he _had_ noticed that Danny had been slightly shady but looked past it because he was gorgeous and said all the right things. The perfect con man. Jared was different, Jensen knew that because his eyes had been pulled wide open after the Danny debacle. Jensen was on guard.

Jared **You looked so hot today x**

Jensen **Thanks, so did you**

Jared **Thank you! So what are your dating rules?**

Jensen **What do you mean?**

Jared **Like how many dates before kissing and then how many dates until sex, that kind of thing**

No one could accuse Jared of being backward in coming forward but his messages had reminded Jensen of something very important. Sex. Jensen occasionally thought about sex, mostly when he was dealing with a persistent erection or was feeling needy. It wasn’t as if he were crouched over his laptop every night beating himself off to anal gang bangs and when he did watch porn, which was rare he was usually in the mood for something so specific that he would plan his masturbating in advance to give himself time to find what he wanted. The last time had been a video of kissing, just two guys laying naked side by side, kissing slow and wet for 14 minutes and eight seconds. Jensen had made quite a lot of noise during that orgasm and it had sated him enough to forget about real life sex, at least until Jared had sauntered into his life with a bunch of chorus boys behind him, high kicking in time with a song entitled ‘Sex Exists, Don’t You Miss It Now’.

Jensen **I don’t know, I suppose it depends on the person? I don’t want to rush things. Sorry, that’s a bit vague**

Jared **So we should go with the flow, right? Lol x**

Jensen **Yes, precisely, lol**

Jared **Thing is, can’t stop thinking about kissing you x**

Jensen **Honestly, me too**

Jared **I bet you kiss real pretty with those lips ;) x**

Jensen **I haven’t had any complaints, lol**

Oh, hello cock. Jensen glanced down and twisted his ass into the couch because at that point he really was thinking about sex, and not sex with a faceless man but Jared. 

Jared **I bet you like to kiss for hours, until your jaw goes stiff and your lips swell x**

Holy. Hell.

Jensen **Yeah, I do**

Jared **Send me a pic of your mouth, please x**

“That’s very specific.” Jensen said aloud, just the kind of specific he liked in his sex life but obviously he wasn’t going to address that because it was Jared being weird and specific. “How the hell do I do this? My mouth?” He was muttering away to himself like a senior while his dick was definitely behaving like a thirty-something.

Jensen **Bear with me**

Jared **xx**

Jensen did a quick scroll through his photo gallery on his phone to look for a picture of himself to crop because he felt silly taking photographs of his lips. Couldn’t find one. Jensen wandered into his bathroom where the lighting was best, switched the light on then stood in front of the mirror. He licked his lips and took a few snaps, deleting some until he became impatient with himself and sent a pouty mouth pic to Jared while he was still stood in front of the mirror.

Jared **Wow, wow, wow. Fuck! Yes, yes, yes. God, that is PRETTY! I want that mouth all over me x**

Jensen **Date me and treat me good, and you will ;)**

Jared **Such a tease. You top? x**

Jensen **Yeah, I do**

Jared **Marry me? Lol x**

Jensen **Yes ;)**

Jared **OMG! Fuck, I’m so horny right now it’s insane. I really, really hate this but I gotta go. See you tomorrow at 8?**

Jensen **Me too, it’s all your fault, lol. Okay, tomorrow at 8**

Jared **Can’t wait! Later, sexy ;) x**

Jensen **Night, Jared x**


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen was being uncharacteristically tight-lipped at work the next day despite Stacey continuing to grill him for information regarding the Jared situation. He had grown considerably as a person ever since he had taken a step back from dating and that meant suddenly not divulging every little detail of his love life to Stacey. Jensen had never been coerced into oversharing with his best friend but there was something about Jared that Jensen wanted to keep to himself, he didn’t want to tell Stacey how he felt when Jared looked at him or how turned on he had gotten when he and Jared had been texting the night before. Jensen wanted the way Jared made him feel to be entirely his and surprisingly, when he announced that to Stacey, she didn’t seem to be put out at all.

“I’m taking it slow. We both are but I don’t want to talk about him, I’m sorry.” Jensen winced because he felt like a bad friend.

“Jen, please don’t be sorry about it. I’m excited for you and honestly, you should be in a relationship that you don’t discuss with your best friend. The basics, sure but you told me _a lot_ when you were with Danny.”

“I think that’s because I kind of knew he was a psycho in training, Stace and that the relationship wasn’t a keeper. Jared is different but I will say something, Jared and I aren’t in a relationship, we’re just dating.”

“I won’t say another word.” Stacey grinned an all-knowing grin because she had never seen her friend so into a man before. Even she, who laughed her way through life, knew when privacy was needed. “And honestly, you told me some pretty graphic stuff about you and ‘Dan Dan the Identity Theft Man’. It was you who got me into watching gay porn.” Stacey bit her lip and mocked squirmed on the couch as they talked in Jensen’s office.

“I’m glad to have provided my sexuality to you as a fetish.” Jensen frowned, only half joking.

“Hey, I may be a straight woman, but I am not fetishizing gay men. I like men, so when I want or need to watch porn, I watch men. Why on earth would I want to perv at a women bouncing around on a cock? I can’t see the cock if it’s rammed inside a pussy”

“Well, when you put it like that.” Jensen laughed. “And it does things, does it. Watching men screw?

“What are you talking about?” Stacey blinked, frowning under her honey blonde bangs. “Of course it does. It does it for you, right? You’re such a weirdo. I still have to deal with cocks when I sleep with men, Jen. Just like you do. I will tell you something though, het men do _not_ like taking it up the ass.”

*

Jensen felt as if he had outdone himself in the clothes stakes during his meeting at the store with Jared the day before their second date. With only an hour to go before he was due to meet him at Vincent’s, one of Ethos’ fabulous gay bars, Jensen was having a clothes crisis. Jared though seemed like one of those people who would compliment Jensen if he turned up to the date wearing a garbage bag with a piece of string as a belt. But that thought didn’t help Jensen one bit who since he had decided to keep Jared all to himself wasn’t inclined to call Stacey for help.

“You are three years away from forty, Ackles. You can dress yourself.” Jensen was scratching his head and staring at the pile of clothes on his bed, still in his boxers. Nice boxers but not ‘ _I’m having sex later_ boxers, just ones nice enough to make him feel like he’d made an effort. He had even trimmed his pubes. In the end, Jensen became a Hollywood movie montage getting ready for a date cliché and dressed in the first thing he had chosen; a nice pair of dark gray skinny jeans, a loose fitting and vaguely see-through white t shirt over which he wore a casual jacket with suede boots which had a very slight heel because Jared made him feel like a dwarf. Not short by anyone’s standards but Jensen figured Jared must have been pushing six foot five. He thought about that while he zipped his boots up, it made him moan audibly.

Vincent’s was a decent place. It was very much not your usual gay bar, at least not the ones you see on TV shows and in movies. People could hook up if they wanted to but it was very much a place for couples and groups rather than a meat market or a cash and carry for cock. It had a nice atmosphere, very modern décor and a pretty veranda outside with views of the beach. Jensen hadn’t been to Vincent’s for a long time because the management had put an unofficial ban on heterosexual women due to an influx of stumbling bachelorette parties visiting which killed the relaxed vibe. It wasn’t an outright ban but Jensen could see their point and so he and Stacey stopped going on account of it. And honestly, it was kind of embarrassing and shameful watching groups of straight women trying to hit on men they didn’t have snowballs chance in Hell with. But it was a nice bar, and on Friday’s they had ‘80’s nite’ which Jensen wasn’t adverse to, he liked a dance and loved a bit of eighties kitsch too.

Jared was standing outside Vincent’s looking like what David would have looked like if Michelangelo had hired him out as a modern day doorman, dressed in clothes that fit his body right in all the most incredible places. His hair was tied up but only half while the rest of it was tucked behind his ears, so he was all face and body. Jensen literally went weak at the knees.

“Oh wow, you look so pretty today I could die.” Jared slumped playfully and cocked a slender hip to one side.

“Don’t do that, I’d cry.” Jensen laughed, receiving a tender kiss on the cheek. 

“Hello, gorgeous.”

“Hello gorgeous, yourself.” Jensen hummed, grinning like a mad man. “You look very nice tonight too.”

“Thank you.” Jared beamed, all teeth and positive body language. “Shall we go in?”

“Sure.” Jensen felt Jared’s arm slide around his waist as they stepped inside. It was a little quiet with the promise of dancing and mayhem later and Jensen would have been lying if he said that they, as a couple, didn’t turn quite a few heads as they walked in. 

“Hm, head turner.” Jared chuckled as they stood at the bar.

“You can talk.” Jensen murmured as the heads went back to talking and drinking.

“I’ll get the first drinks in. What’s your poison, honey?” 

“I will have a dry Martini please.” Jensen grinned.

“You don’t fuck around, do you Jenny?” Jared smirked, then laid a hand on Jensen’s arm. “Is it okay if I call you Jenny?”

“Of course.” It wasn’t, not really. Jensen had always hated being called Jenny but it was Jared, wasn’t it. Jared could call Jensen ‘Jessica Fletcher’ if he wanted to. “I’d like it.”

“Not during sex though, during sex I’d call you Jensen and or ‘baby’.”

“Fuck sake.” Jensen laid his forehead against Jared’s shoulder. “Don’t say things like that.” He groaned. “You are so capable of making me break _all_ rules.”

“All of them?” 

“Every last one.” Jensen said, gazing up at Jared as he lifted his head. 

“Good to know.” Jared said, gazing back at Jensen with dark eyes. Thankfully that was interrupted by the bartender and it was business as usual except for the fact that Jensen’s hand was roaming up and down Jared’s back because that man was claimed as far as ‘Jenny’ was concerned. The pair settled at a table for two, backs to the wall so they could people watch and sit side by side very closely. “Can I say some stuff before we start talking about how our days were and what pets we had as kids?”

“Yes, of course.” Jensen chuckled through a grimace as he sipped on his Martini which was strong and reminded him how long it had been since he had been ‘out-out’ for drinks. Jared turned to face Jensen, pulling one long leg up onto the velvet bench they were seated on and rested his knee against Jensen’s thigh. 

“I really fucking like you, Jenny. Like, a lot. I literally met you on Wednesday but all I can think about is you. And not just the endless thoughts of you screwing me into your bed but heavy relationship stuff too. I just thought, like I needed to get it out there, so you know.”

Jensen’s eyes had closed at the mere mention of sex and the way Jared was so plain about it, it took his thoughts a moment to regroup before he could respond. Jared seemed to be able to read a room real well, giving Jensen time to answer by sipping on his drink.

“Without sounding as if I have no imagination, I feel exactly the same about you.”

“Thank God.” 

“Did you honestly believe that I felt any other way?” Jensen chuckled, curling a loose strand of hair around Jared’s ear.

“You came to me with your rules and doubts, and I understand that you have your life just how you want it-”

“Maybe I was wrong.” Jensen interrupted. 

“Maybe you were. They do say that this kind of thing-” Jared gestured between them with a finger. “-comes along when you least expect it.”

“They do. Although, I wonder who ‘they’ are?”

“The gay relationship fairies, duh.” Jared chuckled.

“You have a very beautiful smile.” 

“So do you.” Jared sighed, leaning back with his drink in one hand while his other slid firmly up and down Jensen’s thigh. “Fuck, I want our first time to be incredibly special.”

“Me too, no rushing.” Jensen shifted a little closer, hooking a leg over Jared’s thigh.

“No rushing, because honestly, if the sex is anywhere near as good as just sitting next to you, it’s going to blow our minds and that’s worth waiting for.”

The four walls and people faded away, the hubbub of the bar dissipated into nothing but white noise as Jensen entered a world where there was nothing but he and Jared. Jared who spoke so plainly, tearing thoughts from Jensen’s mind and vocalizing them as if he had plucked the sentences from his tongue before he was able to speak them himself. Jensen swapped his Martini glass from one hand to the other and pushed his fingers between Jared’s whose palms felt warm and damp, which felt comforting rather than unappealing.

“It’s funny, isn’t it. How you can go through a large portion of adult life and something you think you understood can surprise you beyond understanding.” Jensen said in a soft but deep tone, one thumb circling over the back of Jared’s hand. 

“Hm.” Jared nodded, dragging Jensen’s hand over his groin.

“Fuck.” 

“I know, and you’re just sitting here. I can’t help it.” Jared breathed out a soft laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“This, you know for so long I wanted to catch you up when you were running but if you’re anything like me, you don’t like being harassed when you’re exercising.”

“I wouldn’t have minded if it had been you. It’s strange though how I never saw you and stranger still that we hadn’t run into one another at places like these.”

“You said yourself that you hadn’t been out for the longest time and I don’t come here that often, only to meet friends once in a while. I do believe though that we were meant to meet the way we did.”

“Really?” Jensen cocked a skeptical eyebrow.

“You don’t believe in fate or soul mates?” Jared smirked.

“No, I don’t. At least, I didn’t but maybe I’ll change my mind about that too.”

“I love that about you, you’re not immovable. Like, you’re open to new concepts.”

“I didn’t think I was, you’re very persuasive, Jared.” Jensen grinned.

“That’s what happens when you fall for a bossy bottom.” Jared sung, beaming as he bit down on the paper straw poking out from his Long Island iced tea with his teeth. Jensen sucked in a sharp breath and polished off his Martini, sucking the olive into his mouth. “I _am_ going to kiss you tonight, at some point.”

“At precisely the right moment, when we both know.” Jensen said, sliding his empty glass onto the low table in front of them. There was no hiding for them, it wasn’t as if they had placed themselves inside a booth, tucked away in a dark corner. They were on display and the sexual tension between was apparent to not only them but others who passed them by.

“Uh huh.” Jared nodded. 

“I’m getting another drink. Do you-?”

“Yes, please. I can handle my Long Islands, Jenny. And besides, I want to sit here and admire the view and watch you get perved at and hit on.”

“Yeah?” Jensen grinned, sliding to the edge of the bench to pull his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. 

“I’m not the jealous type, I like being proud of what I have being coveted by others. It turns me on.”

“You have me?” Jensen looked down, pulling his credit card from his wallet. 

“Don’t I?”

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded as he stood up. “You do.”

“Now go and get those drinks so I can take a good long look at your amazing ass.” Jared drawled, throwing his arms along the back of the bench and crossing his ankles.

“You’re not making it easy for me, you know.”

“And where would be the fun in that?” Jared called back admiring Jensen as he wandered toward the bar and yes, he stuck his ass out just enough to give Jared what he wanted. It was a miracle that he was able think about sticking his ass out and connecting that thought to motion because the moment he had clapped eyes on Jared his brain had turned to mush and his body felt as if even the lightest touch would make him ejaculate beyond his control. Jensen’s clothes felt as if they were constantly teasing him, every movement he made had the fabric pulling tight around his groin and across his back, even the innocent cuffs of his jacket were whispering against his wrists, sending goosebumps up his arms. And it was all because of Jared reminding him that he had a body that feels.   
Jared had been right on the money as he usually was and while Jensen stood waiting for their drinks to be mixed, he was indeed hit on by a much younger guy than he or Jared, in fact the boy looked barely out of high school, barely legal and barely dressed. Pretty, small and cliché flirty but not Jensen’s type at all.

“Hello.”

“Hello.” Jensen nodded politely and could almost feel Jared’s laser beam gaze warm his back. 

“Are you with the tall drink of water over there with the big hands?”

“I am.” Jensen chuckled, those had been two of the first things _he_ had noticed about Jared so he couldn’t blame the boy one bit. Jensen was used to being hit on, although it had been a while and the boy was coming onto him with impressive moves.

“Boyfriend?” The boy said, rocking his hips back and forth which Jensen just could not ignore.

“Possibly. It’s our second date.” Jensen said, handing over his credit card to the bartender.

“Fucked yet?” 

“No, not that it’s any of your business.” Jensen laughed, looking over his shoulder at Jared who was sitting on the bench with a wry smile on his face. “I fully intend to, I mean for fuck sake look at him.” 

“I would climb the both of your like trees.” 

“Would you now?” 

“Oh God yeah. Can I give you my number? I would die to find out what it’s like to-”

“No, sorry. I’m not into threesomes, or sharing but thank you for the interest.”

“It was worth a shot, huh?” The boy hummed, shaking his cute little body.

“Absolutely. Have a great night.” Jensen grabbed his credit card and drinks from the bar, Jared was chuckling around his straw when Jensen returned to their bench.

“Threesome with Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?” Jensen offered with a smirk, sitting down next to Jared who reclaimed him with roaming hands.

“Not my thing but it was fun watching him try.”

“Does that honestly turn you on?”

“Oh God, yeah. I mean, I’m not usually into dom stuff and trust me when I say that this boy was born a bottom-” Jared said, gesturing at himself. “-but you make me feel primeval.”

“Oh, so this whole thing is new to you?” Jensen leaned back, slotting against Jared’s body which felt warm and sticky under his clothes.

“No, I’ve thought about it but I’ve never been with anyone I’ve wanted to claim before. And I mean, you claim me with your toppy cock and I claim you by being a clingy boyfriend.”

“Jesus, is it bad that the idea of you being clingy is a massive turn on?”

“No, fuck no.” Jared shook his head, biting his bottom lip as the tension resurfaced.

Jensen took a sip from his second Martini, set the glass on back on the table and pressed his lips against Jared’s cheek.

“The inside of my boxers are just slick with need for you.”

“Taking it slow it so fucking overrated.” Jared whined as Jensen pulled back, licking his lips and pouting.

“But we’re gonna.”

“Yeah, we are because I need you to blow my mind.”


	6. Chapter 6

The bar filled quickly after 10pm which made no difference to the two pairs of legs wound around one another, the legs attached to two bodies, a little drunk but not enough for them to lose their minds and jump the gun into bed. Jensen and Jared did eventually get around to discussing their personal lives, their families and childhoods growing up in the same state. They talked about friends and relationships that had gone wrong, or died deaths and how they had both separately distanced themselves from the dating scene in order to order their lives. Jensen loved how much they had in common which only added to the attraction he had for Jared, which grew and deepened with every second that passed by. The touching had taken on a new level of intensity too, neither could stop themselves stroking and gripping, fingers wandering between legs and up inside clothes, enjoying driving one another crazy as they whispered private intentions and left chaste but tender kisses against cheeks, ears and necks. Jensen declined another drink when Jared offered who then suggested an alternative.

“I have a cannabis vaporizer, for medical reasons.” Jared smirked, throwing lazy air quotes in the air.

“Oh, I see. Which is?”

“Anxiety but it’s a good excuse to get high legally.” Jared grinned. “Wanna?” He said, playfully twirling the vaporizer between two long fingers that honestly, Jensen just wanted to suck on like a pacifier. 

“Sure, I haven’t gotten high for a long time. It gets me horny really fast. Just one hit, is all it takes.”

“Wow, you’re horny already so I can’t imagine what this is gonna do to you.” Jared stood up, taking Jensen’s hand as they walked through the busy bar. The ‘80’s nite’ was in full swing, with a few guys on the dance floor, including the little twink who gave the boys a wiggle and a wave as they passed on by and out onto the veranda. The outside area was mostly empty with one couple making out in the corner and another who looked like they were in the midst of an intense but low spoken fight. The air was humid and thick with a threatening thunderstorm which lead Jensen to remove his jacket before they seated themselves on a small couch giving them a lovely view of the beach and impending storm.

“I’ve never used a vape before to get high.”

“They’re easy, nice to carry around for emergencies.” Jared grinned, taking a hit as he eyed Jensen’s see-through t shirt. He inhaled deeply, throwing his head back and exhaling with soft moan. “I can see your tits and nips.” He smirked, turning his head as he handed the vaporizer to Jensen.

“Kind of the point.” Jensen smirked. “I want to bite your neck.” He muttered through a plume of smoke, taking in Jared’s prominent Adam’s apple and long, sweaty neck. “Fuck.” Jensen coughed and punched his chest. “That’s strong.”

“One hit and you’re horny, you say?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll review that situation in about two minutes when it hits your system. You’re gonna be insatiable.” 

“Already am around you.” Jensen slurred, body turning to taffy as he leaned into Jared’s huge torso and melted into it. “Fuck, I feel good. I feel so good.” He groaned, turning his head and pressing his mouth against Jared’s neck, still exposed and stretching as he smoked. Jensen parted his lips as he kissed over Jared’s skin, lapping up his sweat, he nuzzled with his nose and nipped at the tight sinew as he almost climbed over Jared’s body who suddenly met him in the middle. They curled around one another, hands pressing into flesh, fingers tracing out abs and ribs and anything they could touch. Jensen slowly looked up at Jared having sunk down in the couch.

“It’s now.” Jensen whispered, as Jared lowered his head, slow and lazy, lips parting. 

“Yeah, fuck. It’s now.” 

Jensen closed the distance between them until their mouths touched for the first, he could feel every divot in Jared’s lips and they still vaguely tasted of his five Long Islands’. Jared pushed a hand up inside Jensen’s t shirt and gripped one pec, the palm grazing maddeningly against Jensen’s nipple.

“Feels like a fucking tit, I love it.” Jared muttered into Jensen’s mouth as their lips did nothing more than brush together, both still so keen to hold off before they kissed like they both so desperately wanted to.

“I fucking love your dirty talk.” Jensen said, as his bottom lip caught on Jared’s top.

“I say exactly what I’m thinking, fuck the consequences.”  
Jensen groaned and opened his mouth as Jared grabbed and pawed his ‘tit’, plucking at his nipple and rubbing the hair around his areolas. Jared huffed a long hot breath into Jensen’s mouth which carried a groan with it as his cock was cupped inside Jensen’s curved palm. 

“How big are you because your dick feels gigantic?” Jensen gulped, trying to gauge the size by rubbing the heel of his hand along the shaft but only feeling the seam of Jared’s jeans. 

“Eight inches, erect.” Jared said casually.

“Jesus.”

“Reckon you could stuff all of it into your mouth? Right down to my pubes.”

“I’d fucking try but not until I’ve fucked you on every surface in my apartment.”

“Deal, baby.” Jared grinned. “Hey, wanna dance?”

“What now?”

“Yeah, the dance floor gets a little dirty around this time.”

“Does it really?” Jensen smirked.

“Let’s just say we won’t be the only guys in there packing wood.”   
Jensen laughed, giving Jared a shove as he grabbed the vaporizer from his hand, taking one last hit before they went back inside. The kiss hadn’t come when they had expected it to so when they both slowly rose from the couch, Jared pulled Jensen in against his body and whispered over his mouth.

“I want us to burn so slow and so hot.”

“God, fuck yeah.”

“Might not even kiss while we dance, we might not even kiss when we say goodnight but we _will_ kiss and it’s gonna drive us both to the edge of sanity. Fuck, Jenny just a kiss.” 

“I already feel like I’m going mad with desire and I know that it’s not because it’s been a while, it’s you. All you.”

“Come on, beautiful. Let’s see where this dance leads us.” Jared growled playfully, taking Jensen’s hand as he swung his hips along to ‘Relax’ by Frankie Goes To Hollywood, waving one long arm in the air as he cut a swathe through the crowd with his God of a potential boyfriend in tow. The 80’s classic played on for only another thirty seconds, giving the pair a brief go at showcasing their ‘party’ dancing. Jared was all arms flailing and tongue in cheek which was the only way to approach cheesy themed night discos. Jensen took it a little more seriously, hips working against Jared’s groin and ass but the seriousness deepened for him as Frankie faded and merged with the sultry electronic beat of George Michael’s ‘I Want Your Sex’ which made Jensen throw his head back and laugh, hips switching to a slower beat and merging in sync with Jared who was _not_ laughing but edging toward Jensen, moving with him. Their arms remained loose, not touching as they danced to the beat almost nose to nose, eyes fixed and dark, close but with a teasing distance. Again the people dancing around them faded, leaving just them and George’s overtly sexual lyrics about giving it up. Jared mouthed slowly along with the song, both of them using all of their collective will not to touch aside from their groins bumping gently as they continued to keep to the beat. Jensen’s lips parted as Jared leaned in, breath hot and laced with the scent of booze and weed. Jensen was too much in the moment to blink, his eyes wide and saying everything to Jared. He licked his lips, the tip of his tongue catching Jared’s mouth who automatically flicked his tongue out like a snakes tasting the air. Their joined at the groin bodies moved around in a slow circle, fingers twitching and curling into fists of perfect frustration. Jensen and Jared were the sweaty, public personifications of ‘get a fucking room’, both were visibly as hard as nails inside their pants; Jensen could feel his cock straining against two layers of fabric which was pumping out so much slick that it was darkening the denim of his jeans.

“Not here.” Jensen huffed the words into Jared’s mouth deeply, finally sliding a hand around Jared’s waist and pushing it over the curve of Jared’s ass. “Outside.” 

The veranda was empty and the air heavy with electricity as they stepped outside, both flushed and slick with sweat, Jensen twisted a handful of Jared’s t shirt, pulling him forward as he moved backward until he found wall. Jensen pulled the loose v neck of Jared’s shirt down over one nipple and yanked him forward, mouth opening slowly, just enough to reveal the shiny tip of his tongue sitting behind teeth, twitching. Jared grunted, feet scuffing on the ground as he slotted into Jensen’s body like they had been molded to fit, he pressed his lips against Jensen’s mouth and grunted again before sinking into a slow, deep kiss. Jensen’s cock heaved against Jared’s which felt so achingly stiff as it pushed against Jensen’s pubic bone it almost hurt. Jared kept his tongue back, grabbing at Jensen’s swelling lips as hands roamed underneath clothes and down the back of belted jeans. The skin on the back of Jensen’s hand caught as Jared’s brown leather belt dragged over it as his fingers dipped past his coccyx and between the top of his ass cheeks.  
Jared’s hands were similarly busy, one cupped around Jensen’s left pec while his thumb flicked slowly over his nipple. His other was pulling on Jensen’s thickly waxed hair which was so smooth that Jared had to really dig his fingers into it to get a good hold. As if by instinct neither used their tongues the whole time they kissed, but kept it going for so long that Jensen’s legs started to give way because he had been on his toes the entire time. His legs trembled, a sensation that surged through his body so violently that Jared pulled away from the kiss and grabbed him around the waist. Jensen was as high as kite on weed and Jared and crossfading hard, he tipped his head back against the wall in a state of pure bliss, his chest heaving and still responding to Jared’s touch.

“Are you okay, honey?” Jared’s voice pulled Jensen out of the mist of arousal and the fog of his high.

“Yeah, I just feel so fucking good, I wanna take my clothes off.” Jensen chuckled, eyes dropping to look at Jared who just smirked back at him.

“Fucking same. I’m wrecked right now.” 

“You are something entirely new.” Jensen said, sucking air in through gritted teeth and moaning softly as he pushed his hand over Jared’s dick. He gave it a tug and a shake which caused Jared’s hips to wobble. “Fuck. Where the fuck have I been living?”

“Waiting for me.” Jared said seriously, tenderly pushing Jensen’s hair back which was stood up on end. 

“I think we should go someplace and get coffee, huh?” Jensen felt his mind clear a little. “I want to screw you so bad, the mood I’m in-” He slurred. “-I’d do it right here. Deep and slow. That’s how I’m gonna fuck you, just how you deserve it. Make you cry.”

“Fuck, Jenny.” Jared groaned, dropping his head against Jensen’s shoulder while plunging his hand down the front of his own pants to shift his cock into a more comfortable position. At that very moment, a violent flash of lightening lit up the veranda which was followed by booming crack of thunder and then the heavens opened, dragging them out of their shared post-first kiss reverie.

“Okay, that’s a sign.” Jensen chuckled, straightening himself up and adjusting his clothes. He spied his discarded jacket on the couch they had gotten high on earlier and dashed around Jared’s body to grab it. Jensen lifted it over his head as the rain poured down while Jared tucked his arm around Jensen’s waist as they ran back inside the club. The atmosphere had wound down considerably on the dance floor with only a few couples slow dancing and making out. “Should we risk it out there? It’s torrential.” 

“Why not? It’s only a little rain and honestly, honey. I want to know how much more see-through that shirt can get.”

“Oh, it gets _all the way_ see-through.” Jensen smirked, mentally getting back with the program but still as horny as hell.

“Naughty.” Jared grinned. “Run to the café on the corner?”

“Sure.” 

*

“Your nipples are so dark and big, I would suck on those beauties _all_ night, like a hungry gay piglet.” Jared said loudly, too drunk to care but still aware, slapping a hand over his mouth as he watched Jensen’s eyes widen at the comment. Jensen wasn’t shocked, he wanted Jared to suckle on his nipples until they bled but the people in the late night café probably didn’t want to hear it. 

“Jared.” Jensen snorted, elbowing Jared in the ribs but leaning into his body so hard that it left everyone around them in doubt that they fuck, or at least want to fuck.

“Shit, sorry.” Jared muttered, kissing the top of Jensen’s head and inhaling the scent of his hair wax.

“Can we have two very strong coffees please?” Jensen said, slamming a bill on the counter. 

“And two of those.” Jared said, screwing the tip of his finger against the glass counter, pointing at a tray of sickly looking cupcakes smothered in heavy vanilla frosting and rainbow sprinkles.

“You’re gonna be _that_ gay guy?” Jensen laughed.

“What? I am so fucking high right now, I could eat all of them, but off your body.”

“I’’ll hold you to that.” Jensen grinned, nodding at the cashier to confirm that he did indeed want two of the gayest cupcakes known to man. 

“I’ll bring the coffee and cupcakes over.” The cashier said, honestly finding the tall, mouthy camp man quite amusing.  
Jared and Jensen sat opposite one another by the window as the storm continued to rage outside. They were both wet through and although Jensen felt a lot more like himself, the drenching however had seemed to have made Jared worse. Or better, Jensen couldn’t decide.

“For a big guy, you can’t hold your booze or your weed.” Jensen teased, leaning across the table with his arms tucked against his body, angling for a kiss which was granted. Just a little one, a mini kiss but no less enjoyable as their sexually charged clinch back at the bar.

“It’s a combination of not eating before I came out, lying that I can handle Long Islands and the fact that I am so turned on right now.” Jared said, listing his points off on his fingers. “Oh and that weed was a lot stronger than usual.”

“The rain has sobered me up.” Jensen said as they held hands against the table top, fingers stroking and sliding.

“Has it?”

“Well, a little.” Jensen grinned. “Fuck, I can’t handle you.” He said, the grin fading from his face. “You drive me crazy.”

“I thought you were a bit serious when we first met. It’s always the quiet ones who are the dirtiest.” Jared smirked.

“Hey, I’m not quiet. I know how to have fun, it’s just that life has just been so steady and normal. Simple, y’know?” Jensen said reflectively. “I don’t mean that it’s been boring for the past two years or so, more so, ordinary. There has been no drama, just stability.” He shrugged. “In fact, my entire life has been like that.”

“And now?”

“Now?” Jensen bit his lip, reaching out to stroke Jared’s cheek.   
“Like nothing I’ve ever known. I have never felt so much as I have these past few days. Shit, it’s only been a few days and I feel like this.”

“When you know, you know.” Jared said, turning his head to kiss the inside of Jensen’s wrist without taking his eyes from the other man.

“My dick just pulsed.” Jensen said on a shaky breath, eyes wide.

“Still hard?” Jared muttered, mouth open as his lips dragged over Jensen’s pulse point.

“Achingly so.” 

“Me too.”

“Two coffees and two cupcakes.” A server who seemed to come out of nowhere was standing by the table tapping his foot, tray held level with his head, waiting for Jensen and Jared to move.

“Sorry.” Jensen smiled but got nothing back. “Thank you.” 

“He loves his job.” Jared muttered, hooking a finger around the handle of his mug.

“Imagine it, working here though and spending every night watching horny gay guys foreplay while eating cliched cupcakes with erections.” Jensen laughed, blowing on the surface of his black coffee.

“Lol, I just imagined little cupcakes with dicks.” Jared cackled.

“I can’t believe you just _said_ lol.”

Jared grinned around the rim of his mug and threw his eyes up in delight.

“God, you’re lovely. So lovely. You’re so my type, it drives me crazy and-” Jensen paused.

“No, go on. I want to know. People need to tell the absolute truth in situations like this. Even the ones that scare you.”

“I’m not scared.

“No?”

“A little, it’s all so fast and intense. It’s so intense isn’t it? Jensen said, whispering as he leaned across the table.

“Too intense but in a good way. We’re both adults.” Jared said, peeling the case from his pretty little cupcake carefully with zero irony. Jensen laughed. “And it’s fun, right?”

“Fun, yeah. Definitely fun and-” Jensen nodded watching Jared bite into the cupcake.

“And?”

“Fuck, we’ll see.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen and Jared parted ways in the alcove of a fancy thrift store entrance a little way up from the café, the rain had stopped abruptly, leaving the ground slick and shiny while the reflection of traffic and street lights painted the road. Jensen knew he had no power in him not to ask Jared into his apartment if he had walked him home and Jared had no power to say no. They both knew that they had to wait, they had to sit it out for the right moment to present itself. Every moment was right for them but their unshared deeper feelings were stopping them from falling into bed with one another, knowing that what they had was something that needed to be cherished and first times with a person who rocks your world physically and mentally were never going to happen again. Jensen’s fists were curled around Jared’s shirt, pulling him close as they kissed goodbye. There was less urgency in their parting kiss, using their mouths as if to seek out memories. 

“I want you to jack off when you get home.” Jared murmured. “I want you to tell me about when we see one another next. Don’t text me about it, or call me about it, just tell me about it, face to face. But take a picture of yourself to show me too, just your face.”

“Fuck, okay. When _am_ seeing you next?” Jensen breathed deeply, mouth still catching Jared’s lips as they talked.

“When are you next free?”

“Sunday.”

“Alright, Sunday. Beach?”

“Yeah, someplace semi-quiet. I like people seeing us.”

“Kinky, I like it. Noon?”

“Yeah, noon.” Jensen nodded, inhaling softly. “I want you to do it too, make yourself come tonight, okay?”

“Was gonna.” Jared grinned. 

“Fuck, I don’t want to leave you.” Jensen groaned, hands mapping out Jared’s body, still damp from the rain.

“I don’t want you to. But if you don’t leave, I’m gonna bend over right now and let you do it right here and honestly, standing next to bags of thrift store donations was not how I imagined our first time.” Jared smirked, taking a step back because Jared clearly had a tad more self control than Jensen did.

“I’m going, and I’ll see you on Sunday but I’ll text you in the morning, honey.” Jared leaned in for another brief but heated kiss.

“Okay, baby.” 

“I’m definitely going now.” 

“Me too.” Jensen laughed, stepping onto the sidewalk holding Jared’s hand until they were too far part for it. They both walked backwards until Jared had disappeared around a corner.

*

Jensen still felt damp but horny as he let himself into his apartment, he felt as if he had been hard for hours and even as he bent down to unzip his boots, his semi-hard cock curled inside his clothes, reminding him what he had to do. What he needed to do. His jacket was hung up on the coat rack by the door and as he turned he caught himself in the reflection of his hall mirror. Jensen looked thoroughly debauched, his hair was still stood to attention, his eyes were bloodshot with pupils dilated like dinner plates and his face, neck and chest were flushed red. Jensen took a step forward, closely inspecting himself, noting that his lips were bee-stung and around them a ring of light pink stubble rash. He looked like a whore and felt like one too, just the thought of it and the reason behind his appearance was enough to get him stiff again. Jensen quickly stepped into his bathroom, stripping off his clothes. He considered a shower but had never enjoyed how water dulled the sensations whenever the urge to tug himself off under water took him. Instead, he took his phone from his jacket pocket and walked through to his living room cum kitchen, switching on the lamps to create a more relaxed atmosphere rather than the harsh glare of the ceiling light. Jensen held his phone against his bare chest as he laid naked on the couch, he placed a foot on the floor and a leg over the back of the couch knowing that he was at some point going to have to brace himself and had always enjoyed spreading himself open while he masturbated.   
It was easier to imagine Jared between his thighs in that position, he didn’t know but he _knew_ that Jared would fit so good between them. On that thought, that foggy thought of Jared, Jensen’s cock pulsed with interest. He caught the ridge of the head inside the stretched skin between his thumb and pointer finger, giving his cock a tug upward, pulling it away from his pubic bone. The head dribbled out a bead of clear precome which Jensen tapped the tip of his pointer finger against, lifting it slowly causing the fluid to string before rubbing it over the swollen head.

“Fuck.” Jensen sighed, making a soft noise akin to taking a long sip of water on a hot day. He pushed himself up against the side of the couch, chin resting between his collarbone as he cupped his fist over the head and twisted it slowly. “Fuck.” He watched under hooded eyelids as he worked his fingers and palm over the head, screwing it roughly as if twisting the cap from a bottle of beer. Jared’s graphic and honest dirty talk played over in his head, and the way he had grabbed his body so greedily and how the line of his dick stretched his pants and then how it had felt against the palm of Jensen’s hand. Soft denim, pulling over a heavy, solid mass of pulsing flesh which leaked with desire and darkened the denim. Jensen closed his eyes, taking himself back there inside Jared’s arms. The scent of him, the vague aroma of aftershave Jensen could still smell which was mingling with his own. He slid his palm down the shaft, dragging a layer of slick down the length and pulled his cock up, gave it a few gentle but quick tugs, letting out a moan and muttering Jared’s name. 

Jensen’s phone vibrated in his hand which reminded him that he had been requested to take a picture of himself in the throws, the notification was an email but it lead him to open his camera app, getting it ready to take the right photo; if he wasn’t too far gone to remember. Jensen was still a little oversensitive, the remnants of the weed still in his blood stream. He picked up some speed, hand jerking up, cupping the head and then pushing down until he reached the point of no return. That point where an orgasm is a sure thing and nothing on earth was capable of making him stop. Jensen’s breathing became ragged and desperate as his palm slapped against the sweaty shaft, even the sound, that oh so distinctive sound of skin on skin was enough to get Jensen arching from the couch, biting his lip and then baring his teeth.

“Come on.” Jensen spat. He reached up and grabbed the back of the couch, his phone slid from his chest and hit the floor as his orgasm slowly started to build. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Jared, you fuck.” He muttered, face screwed up in almost bliss, his hand a blur as he beat himself off until he was pumping out streams of milky come. It spurted in stuttering urgency over his chest and belly, running in lazy drips over his fist. Jensen’s body twitched and lifted from the couch as he came so hard his head spun once so violently he had to push himself back down into the comfort of the cushions underneath him. “Oh God, oh God.” Jensen turned his head, mouth open and stroked his parted lips against his bicep before twitching once more and biting into his skin. He let out a primeval growl then sunk into the couch, spent and relaxed. It took Jensen a few minutes to remember the picture he had been requested to take. He unwrapped his hand from around his cock, shaking his fingers over his belly and splattering come over himself. “Shit.” The picture was demure as Jensen laid back with drying come cooling over his skin, a post-orgasm selfie. His face was turned away from the screen, mouth open, eyes closed, utterly blissed out. Jensen came again an hour later just before he fell asleep.

*

Plants. That was the plan for Jensen’s Saturday. Visiting garden centers with Stacey who had gotten a sudden interest in plants. The day had been planned for a few weeks, Stacey couldn’t drive so was relying on Jensen to take her to a couple of out-of-town garden nurseries so she could stock up on succulents. Thanks to the weed and the coffee and cupcake, Jensen had woken up feeling quite refreshed but still frustratingly horny. Jared had sent him a text quite early which had been a lovely thing to wake up to.

**Can’t stop thinking about last night, I can’t stop thinking about you. Fucking miss you, baby x**

Jensen replied back that he felt the same and that he would try and text on and off during the day. It was good and perhaps needed, Jensen thought to himself as he waited outside Stacey’s apartment block in his car, a little bit of distance from Jared’s intense presence. Jared made Jensen feel all kinds of indescribable good and if it hadn’t been for garden center day, Jensen knew that he would be sat inside all day, obsessively texting Jared and touching himself until he was coming dry.

“You had sex last night.” Stacey said, grabbing Jensen’s chin and snapping his head toward her. He yanked his head back and batted her hand away, it felt too soft and smooth against his face but he laughed nonetheless.

“No, I did not.” Jensen pursed his lips. “I’m not that kind of girl.” He laughed.

“Well, _something_ happened because you are glowing like a glow worm.” Stacey said, gesturing with an open hand at Jensen’s ‘glow’.

“I’m ‘glowing like a glow worm’?” Jensen laughed, starting the car up. “Is that the best you could come up with?”

“It’s early, don’t hate.” Stacey pouted playfully. “So, how was the date?”

“Good.” Jensen nodded. “Very good.”

“Wow, the second hand excitement is almost too hard to bear.”

“Ha ha. I told you that I’m keeping Jared to myself. He’s special.”

“Uh huh. Oh, come on, Jen. Give me something. Just a snippet.” Stacey begged. 

“Fine, I’ll give you one thing, okay? Just one.”

“Okay, go on then.”

“We danced to ‘I Want Your Sex’ by George Michael.” Jensen grinned. 

“Nice.” Stacey grinned back. “Cheesy eighties sex music.”

“There was absolutely no cheese involved, trust me.” Jensen smirked.

Jensen had been delegated as ‘cart pusher’ while the pair wandered around the garden center with a huge cup of coffee each, mingling with bumbling seniors, two of which thought Jensen and Stacey were a couple and remarked how good they looked together.

“He’s gay and I’m buying plants because I’m thirty-four and single.” Stacey said mock sadly.

“Oh well, there’s always time to turn him.” The older lady said, petting Stacey’s hand with a look of sympathy in her eyes.

“Wow, the moment you hit seventy, it’s like you get a special pass to say whatever the fuck you want.” Jensen snorted. “But then, you do that already don’t you Stace?”

“Oh yeah. I am going to be the bitchiest senior in the retirement home.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Jensen said, plunging his hand into his jeans pocket because his phone had just vibrated against his thigh and perhaps a little too close to the needy pile of junk between his legs. “Sorry, I need to reply to this text.”

“Jared?”

“Hm.” Jensen nodded, tapping away on his phone with a smirk fixed on his face. That happened eight times during their wander amongst the potted palm department. Thankfully, Jensen realized that he was being a tad unsociable so promised to buy Stacey lunch on the way home and to give her his full attention. Jensen bought himself a huge Bird of Paradise tree for his living room because it reminded him of Jared. Big, bold and beautiful.

Jensen allowed himself to divulge a few more ‘snippets’ of information about Jared to Stacey. He didn’t go into great detail, instead he waxed lyrical about how right Jared was for him, how well they clicked, how much in common they had and how Jensen was finding it difficult to think about anything else which lead him to ask Stacey for a slice of advice.

“Do you think it’s too much? Because when I stop, which is rare, when I stop thinking about him, it worries me that it’s all too much and too good to be true.”

“I have one question to put to you, hopefully your answer will put your mind at rest.” Stacey smiled.

“Go on.”

“Are you having fun?”

“Yes.” Jensen laughed. “I am, so much fun.”

“There you go then, that’s all you need to worry about. He’s not Danny, Jen. Don’t let that ass hole cloud what you have with Jared. Just have fun.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I mean, I don’t worry about it. But it pops into my head now and then, you know?”

“Of course, it’s only natural. But enjoy him, he seems like a lovely guy. And go at whatever speed comes naturally.”

“Yeah, I will. Thank you.”

“I just want my best friend to be happy.” 

“I am, very.” Jensen smiled, touched by Stacey’s kindness.

“When are you seeing him again?”

“Tomorrow afternoon, we’re having a picnic on the beach.”

“Gonna find my baby, gonna hold him tight-” Stacey sang, swaying from side to side.

“No, don’t sing it.” Jensen cackled.

“-gonna grab some afternoon delight.”

“Afternoon delight.” Jensen joined in, harmonizing with his friend. 

“Afternoon delight.”

“It’s just a picnic, trust me on that.”

“Sure, Mr Glow Worm.” Stacey smirked. 

*

Maybe the plant, the giant five foot Bird of Paradise plant had been a mistake. Jensen wasn’t a weak man by any stretch of the imagination but he absolutely hated carrying awkward things. The terracotta pot the plant was in weighed a ton and the plant itself was so tall that Jensen had difficulties squeezing it into the elevator once he had returned home. But after moving a few things around; his made to look vintage Texas flag foot rest and dust covered guitar, the plant looked amazing up against the pure white wall of his living room and made quite a statement. Jensen took a photograph of it and sent it to Jared with an attached message.

Jensen **Just spent $50 on a plant because it reminded me of you, lol**

Jared **Oh wow, it’s gorgeous, honey. But why me? x**

Jensen **Because it’s tall and beautiful and because I wanna look after it**

Jared **Omg. You say such romantic things. Is it weird that it turns me on? x**

Jensen **Not at all. People think romance is dead but I like it, it can be so hot, lol**

Jared **Big agree, honey. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Did you do what I asked? x**

Jensen **Yeah, I did. Took a pic too. Did you, baby?**

Jared **Yes, I got a couple pics to show you**

Jensen **Can’t wait x**

*

The texts kept coming and going for the rest of the day and right up until Jensen was in bed, it was mostly idle chat about what food they were bringing to the picnic, the fact that Jensen could play the guitar (which sent Jared into a temporary spin of excitement) and how expensive utility bills were. And it was idle until Jensen had announced that he was in bed, teasing Jared with the fact that he was naked under the sheets and very turned on. Jared wanted Jensen to tell him but not show him how big his dick was and who was Jensen to deny him that information.

Jensen **Not as big as yours but where I lack in an inch or two, I make up for with girth ;)**

Jared **Fuck. Thick? x**

Jensen **Yeah, very**

Jared **Do you have a big piss hole? x**

Jensen **Jesus, Jared! Okay, no one has ever asked me that before!**

Jared **Is that a bad thing, honey? x**

Jensen **Not bad, different. Lol. Lemme check**

Jared **Lol, okay! x**

Jensen lifted the bed sheets and shone the light coming from his phone over his cock, he lifted it by the head and examined it, he gave it a squeeze to open the slit which in all honesty he had never paid that much attention to. It opened a fair amount but didn’t seem big enough to poke the tip of a tongue inside or even wiggle a fingertip down there.

“A wooden skewer, possibly.” Jensen muttered to himself, although the idea of _anything_ going down there made him shudder.

Jensen **Just checked and all I can say is that you’ll have to see for yourself, lol. You’re not into sounding or anything weird like that, are you?**

Jared **Ew, no. I was just being nosy. Wonder if I could suck your come out of it like a straw?????? :O x**

Jensen **Fuck, I dunno but put that on the list, baby ;)**

Jared **We have a list now do we? NICEEEEE!!!!! x**

Jensen **Hell, yeah! There is so much I want us to do, we might forget, lol**

Jared **Okay, I’ll write up the first draft of the ‘J² Sex List’ later. Gonna go to sleep now, so tired. Will text you in the morning, honey bunny! x**

Jensen **Lol @ J². Can’t wait. Okay, baby. Sleep well, see you tomorrow! Goodnight**

Jared **You too. Night, gorgeous. MWAH! x**


	8. Chapter 8

The weather was beautiful beyond understanding when Jensen wandered naked from his bedroom to the bathroom the morning after the ‘piss hole’ question. Even though he was busting to use said hole for it’s proper use, he took a moment to stand in the warmth of the sun pouring through his half open blinds which cut across the living room floor. Jensen’s thick soft dark blue rug was warm under his feet as he curled his toes into the heavy weave, stretching his arms above his head while he waited for his semi morning glory to die down enough to enable him to pee. The beach looked perfect for he and Jared’s afternoon picnic although as he finally walked through to the bathroom it occurred to him that they were most likely to be placed slap bang next to Jensen’s apartment. Jensen’s apartment with a bed and numerous other places suitable for private screwing. In all honesty, both of them were always so pent up when they were together that it didn’t matter how close they were to a bedroom, with a large comfortable bed inside it and Jensen’s special drawer of tricks; assorted lubes and condoms and an alarmingly large dildo that Stacey bought for him as a joke which he then kept for reasons unknown to himself.

The second vague ‘first world gay date’ problem of the day was the fact that Jensen hadn’t been grocery shopping for a few days and after a huge bowl of granola smothered in sugar (yes, it defeated the point of a healthy alternative to breakfast but Jensen figured he would work it off eventually) he realized that he had nothing to offer for his part in the planned picnic. Jensen was quite happy to take with him the unopened bottle of botanical rum he’d been saving for a special occasion. Another gift from Stacey who Jensen felt was perhaps trying to tell him something. As much as alcohol and knowing Jared, weed would make for a fun afternoon, Jensen needed food so his plan after dressing for his third date with Jared was to visit the local Italian deli and buy it all there. Some people might look at Jensen and question the word ‘dressing’. His chosen outfit for the date was picked out so fast after his shower and presumed as a good idea, that it wasn’t until he was walking to the deli with his folded picnic blanket under his arm and caught sight of himself in the reflection of several store front windows that he realized that he looked like a middle-aged twink. There was absolutely no doubt that Jensen was able to pull off the cut off denim shorts and white racerback tank top. No doubt at all. Jensen had a good strong body, nice solid substantial legs, a broad torso and firm tits, according to Jared. Jared was obsessed with Jensen’s pecs and referred to them as ‘tits’, ‘boobies’ and ‘boy jugs’ on and off during their last date night. All of that aside, Jensen _did_ feel exposed and a tad whoreish, unintentionally putting out bottom vibes but the point was, he looked sexy and it was for Jared, no one else.

De Luca’s Italian Deli was unfortunately for jorts wearing Jensen in the middle of Ethos’ unofficial gay quarter. Jensen was used to attention wherever he went and because Ethos was such a small town knew a lot of the gay men who lived there with him. There were a group of half a dozen or so who would periodically hit on Jensen as if it were some tradition he wasn’t aware he was apart of. Jensen turned each one down every time he was hit on but secretly admired their tenacity. So, wandering up to the popular deli dressed like a testosterone fueled Daisy Duke turned quite a few heads. Jensen was stopped three times and flirted with, cat-called and whistled at. All of which made him smile because he had his man and his man had him. Talking of Jensen’s man, Jared was standing in line at the deli when Jensen walked inside. He grinned to himself and pushed his aviator sunglasses onto the top of his head before cutting in line and sidling up to Jared who at first had the look of ‘ _who the fuck is violating my personal space?_ ’ on his face until he broke into a grin when he saw it was Jensen.

“Oh my God, honey!” Jared trilled, wrapping a long arm around Jensen’s waist and kissing him quick and greedy.

“Hey, fancy seeing you here.” Jensen smirked, his hand resting on the curve of Jared’s ass.

“Fuck, I know. No food indoors.” Jared said, pulling a face.

“Same. And I like how our minds think alike.” 

“We can choose stuff together. Maybe get a little bottle of wine too?”

“Sounds great.” Jensen grinned before being shoved by a firm arm and away from Jared’s side.

“Oh wow, fuck. You look so hot, I could kill myself.” Jared snorted, leaning backward to blatantly check out Jensen’s ass. Which looked magnificent, by the way. “Strong bottom vibes, honey.” He gestured, circling a hand in front of Jensen’s face.

“I am aware.” Jensen said with a wry smile. “I just wanted to be cool and look good for you.”

“Well, you pull it off.” Jared sighed. Jared who hardly looked shabby himself in a loose fitting sheer linen shirt which was unbuttoned to his navel and a sarong. A sarong. 

“Okay, so you’re wearing a skirt.” Jensen smirked.

“It’s a sarong, not a skirt.” Jared said, taking the teasing well. 

“Got anything on underneath it?”

“You’ll find out later.” Jared winked. “Loving the fanny pack, Jenny.” He smirked, flicking it with a long finger. 

“Hey, it’s handy.”

“I can be handy, handy all over your fucking sexy body.” Jared snorted.

“Disgusting.” The word was just loud enough to hear, just loud enough for Jensen and Jared to slowly raise their eyebrows in unison then turn behind them to find out where it had come from. Of course it was some old white woman who was clutching her purse against her chest and pursing her lips so hard it made her mouth look like a puckered up dogs anus.

“Do you have something more you would like to add to that?” Jared said, eyes wide, lips pursed too.

The woman turned her head, choosing to ignore Jared’s question in favor of shutting the fuck up. And it was people like her that made that particular part of Ethos the ‘unofficial’ gay quarter. It didn’t matter that Jared was loud and sweary and looked like he was on a two week magic mushrooms bender in Thailand or that Jensen looked as if he charged by the hour, it was _their_ territory. 

“Bitch.” Jared muttered under his breath. Jensen gave his waist a squeeze since it had been the first time he had seen Jared looked sad. He hated it instantly. Together they forgot about ‘Granny Karen’ and chose a feast fit for two queens. Huge servings of pasta, indulgent breads and two bottles of red wine. The cashier handed them a little brown bag full of non-plastic utensils which thrilled Jensen beyond measure; two paper cups made to look like wine glasses, wooden cutlery and paper napkins.

“I love it when businesses go plastic free, it really shows they care.” Jensen said, rummaging through the bag and pulling out two paper plates decorated with lemons and an image of the Italian Amalfi Coast. “Oh God, these plates are adorable.”

“ _You’re adorable_.” Jared chuckled.

“I love home wares. Like to the point where I literally don’t have the room in my apartment for anything else.”

“Except giant plants that remind you of your boyfriend?”

“Oh, has it got to that point?” Jensen gulped, looking down as he closed his little paper bag of joy. Jared lifted Jensen’s face with a finger under his chin.

“Do you wanna? Do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Jensen nodded, raising his head slowly. “I do. So much.”

“Thank fuck for that. I thought it might be too soon but I swear to God, I’ve been thinking about you with other people and I can’t handle it. I had to snap you up fast.”

“I’m not interested in anyone but you, I can promise you that.” Jensen said in a soft tone which exuded warmth.

“Thank fuck for that too.” Jared bit his lip and hooked a finger in one of the belt loops of Jensen’s Daisy Dukes’. He tugged Jensen away from the sidewalk and against the side wall of the deli. “Am I going too fast?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck.”

“But, it’s okay because I don’t want anyone else to get their paws on you either.” Jensen muttered as Jared bumped his groin against Jensen’s. “Kiss me and seal the deal, baby.”   
Jared crowded Jensen’s body and kissed him hard, pushing his body into the brick wall and lapping into his mouth with a wet, eager tongue. Jensen licked back, his free hand gripping Jared’s ass which felt like satin through the sarong. Satin and underwear free.

*

“So, this section of the beach is one hundred percent gay, huh?” Jared said, after they had walked quite a long way. A long long way away from Jensen’s apartment and tempting bed.

“Yes, I haven’t been here for a while, but we kind of made it our own and people tend to stay away.”

“That makes me feel kinda sad.” Jared said, holding all the bags while Jensen laid the picnic blanket on the sand.

“Why?”

“I dunno. It’s like we’re social pariahs no one wants to be around.”

“I don’t care because I am going to be making out with you so hard later and I don’t really want a repeat of what just happened in the deli.”

“Well, when you put it like that.” Jared grinned, stepping onto the blanket and then going from standing to sitting cross legged in one smooth move. He set the bags in the center of the blanket and removed his flip flops.

“You have nice feet.” Jensen said, sitting on his hip and running a finger across Jared’s toes.

“So do you. Have you ever had it where you’ve slept with a guy and his feet have looked so mangled that you just can’t look at them?” Jared snorted, opening the first bottle of wine which was nothing fancy and had a lame screw cap.

“Ugh, yes. A few times, but even though you don’t look, you know they’re there.”

“Yes! Oh my God. We’re so shallow.”

“Nah, it’s just preference.”

“I prefer you.” Jared hummed, handing Jensen a paper ‘glass’ of red wine. 

“I’ll drink to that.” Jensen tapped his ‘glass’ against Jared’s which made no sound at all and laughed as he took his first sip. “Oh wow, that’s cheap.”

“Yep, pretty rank. Who cares? It’s booze and I have my weed kazoo with me because you were so fucked up the other night, I loved it.”

“Oh God, I felt so good.” Jensen bit his lip as he reminisced.   
“You make me feel stuff I can’t explain. You make me feel so, like my body and mind have just been stripped bare and exposed.”

“Jesus.” Jared moved closer to Jensen, leaning against his body. 

“I also know that you’re not wearing any underwear.” Jensen smirked. 

“Oh God, I had a semi all the way here because of the way the fabric moved against my cock.”

“Nice.” Jensen grinned. “Talking of cocks-” He smirked. “-wanna see my post-orgasm selfie?”

“Do you even have to ask?” 

Jensen took his phone out from his fanny pack which Jared was still finding amusing but the mirth was short lived when Jensen held up his phone.

“I had just come.”

“Fuck, were you naked?”

“Yeah, I did it on my couch the second I got home.”

“Did you think of me?”

“The whole time.” 

“You look so used. I love it.” Jared sighed. “You’re so attractive.”

“Thank you. I came so hard, I said your name.” Jensen rubbed his bristled chin against Jared’s shoulder. “Said it when I came all over myself, because of you.”

“Can’t wait to hear you say it to me.” Jared turned his head, finding himself nose to nose with Jensen. They kissed slow and tender until a dog barking pulled them back to the real world. “Can you send me this on WhatsApp?”

“Sure. Only if you show me yours first.” 

“Okay.” Jared opened his own phone and turned his head as he just handed the entire thing to Jensen, shoving it at him. The image was a lot more graphic than Jensen’s had been, a shot from navel to face which was slick with come while Jared sucked on two fingers and was looking straight into the lens.

“Wow.” Jensen breathed. 

“I got the idea from that pic on your phone. The one I saw-”

“The one you weren’t mean to see.” Jensen smirked. “But holy Hell, I am so glad you did. Fuck, you look like a porn star.”

“I said your name too.”

“Yeah?”

Jared nodded, glanced at the image of himself then kissed Jensen again, all the while muttering into his mouth and saying all manner of dirty words.

“Yeah. I imagined jerking off and sitting on your face and coming all over your cock.”

“And?” Jensen grabbed at Jared’s lips with his own, sucking his mouth, claiming his words.

“Then I sucked your dick, sucked all my come off it even though I was so fucking spent, like a rag doll, you made me do it.” Jared whined.

“Would you like that, baby? Telling you what I want from you, forcing you to suck my come soaked cock?”

“Hmm.” Jared nodded, twisting his ass into the blanket covered sand. “You’re making my ass hole ache already.” He whispered, resting his head against Jensen’s forehead before laughing softly. “Fuck, this is something new.”

“Isn’t it just?” Jensen sat up and rolled his shoulders back before pulling a face as he adjusted his cock inside his shorts. 

“Maybe we need to eat first?”

“Maybe we should because if we get high and messy again, I _will_ wind up fucking you on this beach.” Jensen smirked. “Let’s dial it back and enjoy some good food and better company. And if you think I’m being a grown up about it, then you’re wrong. You are a real test of my will power, which turns out to be low and pitiful.” He laughed.

“Oh my God, same. I still want to wait though, right? It’s just crazy.” 

“Beautifully crazy.”

*

Jared was on feeding duty while they ate, shoving chunks of ciabatta and fingers into Jensen’s mouth at every available opportunity which were sucked and occasionally bitten. They sat opposite one another, legs curled around backs and ignoring the stares because people _were_ staring. If there was an award for most graphic PDA’s at the Oscars, Jensen and Jared would win. Together they were in a bubble of bliss and around that bubble was a charge of sexual energy that sparked off it like a plasma globe. In their defense they did keep the conversation clean with Jared telling Jensen how he was looking forward to getting back into work after a long break of doing what he pleased.

“It was so good at first, I needed it but then it got to the point, even with doing the course, that I thought ‘I need to get back out there’ and of course I was living on my savings. So I can’t wait to work again.”

“I am worried that the position is a bit lowly for you though. You’re so intelligent, I feel like you should be doing something much more important.” 

“I can’t. It’s not that I don’t have ambition it’s just that I’m not good around certain types of people. You know the kind, high-flying businessmen in fancy suits. I hate all that, it’s why I wanted so badly to work for Soul Key, I liked the whole family business vibe y’all have.” Jared hummed.

“Is that because of your anxiety?”

“Hm, yeah. A little. Like, for so long I wanted to be one of those businessmen, because that’s what my Daddy is and my brother but I realized that I needed to do something that suited me. Honestly, repping was great because I only meet new people briefly, I didn’t have to put on a long-game pretense, y’know? I spent an hour max with most of my clients, and I was able to put on my professional face but I couldn’t imagine having to force myself into being anything else but myself in a workplace.”

“I love you being yourself. I hope that you can be when you’re around the people I work with. Everyone is really friendly. Russell and Margie are really fair people too.”

“Yeah, I got that vibe. I like it, and my boss is a fucking God too.” Jared snorted.

“Oh, is he?”

“Yeah, he came up with some bullshit about not dating colleagues but I wore him down, it was so fucking easy.” Jared teased, pushing Jensen’s waxed hair back with his fingers which made him groan deeply and close his eyes. 

“What can I say? You’re a fucking Goddess too, it wasn’t difficult breaking _that_ rule.”

“A Goddess huh?” 

Jensen’s eyes opened slow and wide, Jared was looking at him with a mixture of amusement and feigned annoyance.

“I don’t know why I said, I didn’t mean to feminize you.” Jensen muttered, blinking as he tried to figure out Jared’s expression.

“Jenny.” Jared laughed loudly which made Jensen deflate with relief.

“You’re an ass.”

“Honestly, I don’t mind. If you’re into that, I can handle.”

“Into what?”

“Calling me a girl. It’s not something I’ve ever done before but I’m open to exploring new kinks.” Jared beamed.

“I don’t even know if that _is_ a kink. I’ve never been into girls, ever.”

“I’m not a girl though, am I? It would be different. Like-” Jared leaned in and whispered over Jensen’s gorgeous mouth. “-calling my butt hole my pussy. Or forcing me to wear lace panties.”

“Wow, you’re really into dominance, huh?” Jensen gulped.

“Ha, yeah. Well, I haven’t always.” Jared smirked. “But with you, I just want to fucking bend over a take whatever you give me.”


	9. Chapter 9

With one bottle of wine down, Jared sat opening the second while Jensen lazed on his back, sucking away on Jared’s vaporizer and gazing up at him with dark eyes. No matter what they discussed the conversation was punctuated with kisses and touches, physical interruptions as they explored one another inside and out. Even as Jensen watched Jared pour out two ‘glasses’ of sun warmed wine, his free hand was rubbing the meatier part of Jared’s thigh through the scant fabric of his summery sarong, fingers daring to push up over the curve of his ass. Jensen had never wanted to touch another living soul as much as he wanted to constantly touch Jared. It wasn’t all bliss inside Jensen’s head though, his worries about their moving too fast crept into his mind once or twice during the first part of the afternoon and also one tiny concern that their coming together was going to be nothing more than a sex-fueled fuck-fest. Those niggles aside, Jensen knew that he and Jared were for keeps, at least for keeps for as long as they would last. He had never once agreed to be someone’s boyfriend so quickly but his initial reaction to Jared asking him had been one of absolute agreement. Jensen had never been one of life’s sharer’s either, even as a child he was willful with it, declining to share his toys with his sister and then again as an adult, refusing to share food. It was a weird thing. A weird thing whereby Jared seemed to get a free pass because Jensen would rip out every last one of his internal organs if Jared needed them. And that thought, that shit was heavy.

Jensen knew that comparing a new relationship to that of an old one was stupid and dangerous but while the pair idled on the beach, it wasn’t other men whom he was comparing to Jared it was _his_ own behavior and feelings toward his ex-boyfriends and hook-ups. Simply the way Jared made him feel. Sure, Jensen had experienced that ‘beginning of a relationship’ bliss where it’s all sex and long talks getting to know one another that went on until the wee small hours of the morning. Jensen had thought those times to be good and exciting, thrilling even but casting his mind back as he gazed up at Jared who was quietly sipping on his crappy red wine, Jensen knew that Jared Padalecki was a whole knew experience and very likely ‘the one’.

“What are you thinking about, baby?” Jensen said, propping himself up on an elbow, his other hand massaging Jared’s lower back.

“I’m thinking about our next date.” 

“We haven’t finished this one yet.” Jensen chuckled softly, pulling himself up so he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Jared.

“I know, and it’s perfect but I was thinking that a fancy meal out would be nice. Do y’all have any good restaurants here?”

“Um, what’s good in your book?”

“Someplace with a nice cozy ambiance, dark corners, great food and a decent wine cellar.” Jared beamed.

“I’ll find somewhere for us to go, although and I hate myself for saying this but this coming week is going to be a busy one, what with the new store opening. We’re gonna need you around too.” Jensen pulled a face. Jensen rarely pulled a face where work was concerned but he had now transformed into one of the normal people whereby work was gradually becoming that place you went to to pay for the fun you have in the your free time.

“Oh shit, yeah. I forgot about that. Ew, how fucking annoying.” 

“Shall we just sell everything? Your apartment, my car, all our stuff and just runaway together and road trip.” Jensen chuckled, half of him wasn’t even kidding. Jared merely cocked an eyebrow, set his paper cup down onto the sand and climbed over Jensen’s body, pushing him onto his back. Jared smothered him as if he were a weighted blanket and pushed a thigh between Jensen’s legs.

“So, you’re telling me that after five years of repping and driving thousands of miles, and then finally settling down in a town I love, that you want me to get back into a car and give it all up for you?” Jared was grinning the whole time, lightly frotting against Jensen’s cock which had been up and down all afternoon.

“Yes, I am.” Jensen cupped Jared’s face, groaning lightly as he squirmed under his weight.

“Okay. Let’s do it because I would follow you to the ends of the earth. I would gladly ride up to Heaven with you, I’d languish in purgatory and dance with the Devil in Hell, just to be with you.”   
Although their plan wasn’t serious, Jared’s sentiments clearly were and Jensen wasn’t inclined not to match them. Jared was honest and earnest with his words, Jensen knew that everything Jared said and everything he did was the utter truth. He didn’t know how he knew, just that the squirmy knot inside his stomach that was usually there whenever he was around Jared or just merely thought of him, wasn’t there because he was nervous or riddled with trepidation, it was something more pure, it was. Fuck, it was love. Was it?

“I thought I’d had feelings before.” Jensen said, pushing the tips of his fingers through Jared’s hair and raking his nails over his scalp because the weed was working and he could feel fucking everything.

“But not like this.” Jared finished for him. And that was why Jensen didn’t feel nervous and was able in that very moment to cast his earlier doubts aside.

“You make me feel so much. Like, everywhere.”

“If we were alone right now, Jenny. I’d want you to strip me naked, spread me open like a fucking flower and screw me so hard and slow that we would _both_ cry. Like, fucking sobbing and fucking.”

“Yes.” Jensen nodded earnestly. “I’d just hold myself inside you and just fucking look at you and I’d tell you. Jared, I’d fucking tell you how I feel, baby.”

Jared whined and lowered his head onto Jensen’s shoulder. He lifted his ass in the air and then ground back down into Jensen’s body, still making noises of frustration and desire.

“Still need to wait.” Jared muttered. “Still need to wait and be sure. We need to be sure.” His breath was hot and steamy against Jensen’s ear, lips a little wet that left trails of wine scented saliva against his skin.

“I know. And we will.” Jensen lifted Jared’s head, kissing him slow and soft. No matter what approach they took, kissing one another was the most delightful thing Jensen had ever known. It was as intimate as they were allowing themselves to be and it was just enough to keep them going.

“Get a room, girls!”

Ah, people. Jensen’s lips made an obscene slurp as he dragged them away from Jared’s. They rolled their eyes in unison at one another then turned to look at where the interruption had come from. It was the bar twink from their second date who then took it upon himself to join the pair, sitting down on the edge of the blanket while Jensen gave the kid his best ‘ _please fuck off_ ’ stare. The worst part was losing the warmth and weight of Jared’s beautiful body from his own.

“Can we help you?” Jared sighed, pouting but being his usual polite self. 

“Looks like you were already helping yourselves. You two are literally at it every time I see you.” The boy snorted. 

“New relationship.” Jensen said, sitting up cross legged and tucking the vaporizer he had discarded mid-kiss under his thigh. See? Won’t share. Anything.

“Oh okay, you two are together, not just fucking?”

“He’s my boyfriend.” Jared said, taking Jensen’s hand possessively. Jensen _loved_ it. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Hey, when you’re practically banging in public, it’s kind of everybody’s business. I’m hanging with a group of friends and we’ve kind of been taking in turns to watch you.”

“What the hell?” Jensen snorted. “Is this for real, is this usual?” He said, directing the questions at Jared who looked as perplexed as Jensen felt.

“Oh yeah, you two are kinda getting a rep as the hottest couple in Sparta.”

“Sparta?” Jared snorted then cackled loudly.

“It’s the unofficial name for our unofficial gay quarter, it ties in with whole ‘Ethos’ thing because of the derivation of the word coming from Ancient Greece.” Jensen explained. “It’s pretty dumb.”

“Wow, you’re sexy when you talk all intelligent.” Jared smirked.

“Shut up.” Jensen squirmed, giggling like a kid as both of them forgot they had company and proceeded to make out hard.

“Fuck, you’re like dogs in heat.” The kid said, who was leaning back and enjoying the view but commenting loud enough to snap Jensen and Jared out of their bubble.

“Okay, I’m gonna say this politely because I’m not an asshole but would you mind _not_ being here?” Jensen said tightly while Jared continued to coil himself around Jensen’s body like a giant squid.

“I’m gone.” The boy said, standing up and brushing sand from his hands against his thighs. “But honestly, like I said the other night, if you want to hook up-”

“No. But thank you.” Jensen said while Jared shook his head against the curve of Jensen’s neck.

“Pity, because I would _love_ to get spit-”

“Oh my God, no. Please go.” Jensen laughed because for all the boys brashness, he was kind of a sweet kid. But there was no way in Hell that Jensen was sharing.

“Message received, Green Eyes.” The boy blew Jensen a kiss before sauntering off to find his friends.

“He’s fun.” Jensen said with a wry smile before laying back on the blanket with a very quiet Jared wrapped around him. There was something so pretty and pure about Jared’s vulnerable side. On the outside and when not wearing swishy tropical palm print sarongs, Jared looked like a big, confident man. And he was in a lot of ways, he had oozed confidence and charm during his job interview but had also been honest about his mental health. Jensen had found the nameless young twink amusing, Jared not so much.

“I didn’t like it.” Jared rested his chin against Jensen’s chest, nestled into the pit of his underarm.

“No, but he got the message and went away. We do draw attention to ourselves in public.”

“Still didn’t like being propositioned like that though.”

“I know, but he’s gone now and trust me when I say I would rather eat a handful of sand than go anywhere near him.” Jensen chuckled, a little soft warm laugh as he stroked the bridge of Jared’s nose with his thumb. "I thought you liked watching me get hit on?"

"Changed my mind." Jared muttered, eyelashes fluttering.

“Are you going to sleep?” 

“Hm, if you keep doing that I will.” 

And so Jensen kept doing that until Jared had fallen into a light doze. Jensen had never seen anything so fucking pretty in his life.

Saying goodbye was becoming a struggle that neither of them enjoyed. It took them a good hour from announcing they were parting ways to physically going through with it, stopping on their walk back in the direction of Jensen’s apartment to kiss and cuddle and talk about anything that would delay their going back to their respective homes. Jensen made Jared promise to text him the moment he got home and that he would do the same. They both fulfilled the promise and continued sending messages to one another until long after midnight with Jensen apologizing to Jared that he had to be up early for work the next day. Jensen had found himself in a world where he didn’t want to do anything else but be with Jared. To talk to him, touch him and just look at him. Life can still surprise you even when you’re three years away from forty.

*

Monday. That horrible day. The day after a weekend of fun and freedom that offered nothing more than working week and the blues in its wake. Jensen however was not blue, unless you counted the dirty thoughts floating around in his head which left him smiling to himself in a daze at his desk as the day went on. He had been greeted to a sea of smirking faces when he had walked into office that morning and at the time had been too happy/horny to notice so it wasn’t until lunchtime when he was sitting next to Stacey while they ate, that the reason for the group smirk was revealed. Jensen had forgotten about because it was all Jared Padalecki up inside his head. 

“So, Vic saw you out on Friday night.” Stacey grinned.

“I doubt it, Jared and I were in Vincent’s all night.”

“Well, that’s a lie because Vic saw you in the café on the corner.”

“You make it sound as if there is something shocking about two men drinking coffee in a café.” Jensen cocked an eyebrow, leaning across the table to grab another spoonful of the Soul Key special caramelized garlic mashed potato. He wasn’t seeing Jared until Thursday night, so he indulged himself on it.

“There isn’t except he said he saw you being fed cake.”

“Oh my God.” Jensen gasped, holding one hand up. “Whatever next, you had better call the cupcake police.” 

“Vic said it was dirty.”

“Was it?” Jensen wasn’t giving Stacey anything, well not much. He smirked at her then looked down at his phone because he and Jared had been texting _all_ day.

“It’s going well then?”

“Uh huh.” Jensen nodded, head still down and shovelling mash into mouth as he texted with one finger.

“Hey!” Stacey whacked Jensen on the back of his hand with her fork, leaving an imprint of gravy covered tines on his skin.

“Fuck sake, why did you do that?” Jensen wiped his hand with a paper napkin and frowned deeply.

“Because you’re in a bubble.”

“Sorry, let me just send this, then I’m all yours.”

“Fine.”

“Okay.” Jensen sent his text and turned his phone upside down on the table. “Firstly, I’m not giving you any details about Jared, despite what Vic has been telling the entire office.

“The entire office of four people.” Stacey said flatly.

“Listen, things are going really well. I adore him and he feels the same. It’s special and it’s ours.” Jensen wrinkled his nose. “I know you’re my best friend but I just want to keep what I have with him private.”

“He’s really knocked you for six, hasn’t it?” Stacey smiled.

“Fuck, yes. So, I need to focus on it all, in my own way.”

*

One of the blissful things about being a single man is not having to check your phone just in case _he_ has texted or called you and you missed it. You’re not checking that little body of text that said whether he was online, how long ago it had been since he had been online and restarting your phone just in case a message had come through and it had gotten lost in the internet ether. Jared hadn’t been online for almost three hours and had left Jensen on read after he had sent a text remarking upon the feel of Jared’s ass through the sarong he had been wearing the day before. Jensen wasn’t obsessing, but he was well aware that Jared had quickly fallen into that ‘too good to be true’ category and so Jensen attempted to work to take his mind off Jared’s abrupt silence by calling the company who were supplying their carry-out boxes and related paraphernalia because part of the order was missing. As Jensen was wrapping up the call, he turned his phone over, opened his messaging app and noticed that Jared was ‘typing’. Relief. Typical then that all of that went on as Margie wandered into Jensen’s office and placed herself with a friendly smile in the chair on the other side of his desk. 

Jensen wrapped a hand over the mouth piece of his office phone and covertly pushed his personal phone under his open diary. Texting his employee/lover/boyfriend on company time wasn’t the one.

“I won’t be a moment.” Jensen whispered while he continued his call. Margie waved a hand in the air and mouthed back ‘ _Take your time_.’

Five Minutes Later

“Sorry about that.” Jensen smiled, hanging up the land line while his phone vibrated violently against the table five times in a row because Jared was one of those people who sent multiple texts when one was sufficient. 

“It’s not a problem, Jensen.” Margie smirked. She smirked. Jensen wondered if there was some sponsored ‘Smirk All Day’ charity event that he had missed the memo for. “Do you need to get that?” She said, nodding as Jensen’s phone vibrated its way out from its hiding place.

“It can wait. How are you? I haven’t seen you in while.” 

“I’ve been out of town, my brother’s husband has been sick, so I’ve been staying at their ranch in Idaho to help out.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. I hope it’s nothing serious?”

“He was hospitalized with pneumonia but he’s home now and almost back to his usual self.”

“That’s good news.” Jensen smiled.

“It is.” Margie smiled, slowly cocking her head to one side after a quiet pause. “Jared’s a lovely boy, isn’t he?”

“Is he?” Jensen said casually.

“I know, Jensen.” Margie laugh. “I’ve just been with him at the store. We had lunch.”

“Oh.” Jensen had mixed feelings about that revelation. Relief that he knew why Jared had gone awol for hours and embarrassment that he had been found out that he was dipping his nib in the company ink. Not that he had ‘dipped his nib’ but it was on the cards.

“You know we don’t mind. That has always been your rule. You broke it quickly enough for him though, didn’t you?” 

Jensen ducked his head and sent Margie a huge, cheesy grin across his desk.

“He is lovely, isn’t he?” Jensen whispered.

“Jared is a beautiful young man, so full of confidence yet so gentle.”

“Hold on.” Jensen held up a finger, got up from his chair, rounded his desk and shut his office door before parking himself back behind his desk. “I haven’t told anyone about him. Well, I have. Everyone knows, just not details-” He started not really realizing that he wasn't being as cagey about his relationship with Jared as he thought he was.

“Well, of course not. It’s your private life.”

“It’s just moving very fast and I’m worried that it’s moving too fast.” Jensen said, his tone still low because he was betraying Stacey, his best friend by divulging information she was desperate for to his boss. Margie was different though, she was so much like a mother figure in Jensen’s life and wasn’t about to beg for much more intimate details and then laugh about it.

“Are you worried it’s moving too fast? I didn’t quite get that part.” Margie said wryly, Jensen laughed. 

“I really like him but it’s been less than a week and he asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes. Didn’t even have to think about it. I just agreed.” 

“Are you having fun?”

“So much fun.” Jensen grinned.

“Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” 

“Then don’t question it. If the only negative thing you’re getting from your relationship with Jared and Jared himself is the speed in which things have moved, just enjoy it. Russell and I have been together for forty-five years, it happened fast for us too. I knew, he knew so we just got on with it. Life is too short to worry about trivial things.” Margie smiled at Jensen fondly. “Plus, you’re not getting any younger.”

“Thanks for that.” Jensen laughed loudly. “So, okay. I’m doing this then am I?”

“You would be a fool not to.”


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday morning brought with it the delivery of Jared’s work clothes. Five dark blue polo shirts and three matching aprons, all of which had Jared’s name embroidered on them. Jensen figured that because Jared was starting at the store in six days time he would need them urgently. Honestly, Jensen had been crawling the walls with need and desire ever since he and Jared had said goodbye on Sunday evening. They could have gotten together at any point since then but they were still both keen to take to things slow. Slow which didn’t mean squat as Jensen called Jared the moment he had opened the work clothes package.

“Hey, honey!” Jared said, answering the phone after one and a bit rings which made Jensen feel special.

“Hey, baby. Missed your voice.”

“Missed yours too. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?” 

“Well, I’ve got your work shirts here, so I wondered if you wanted to meet at the store so I could give them to you.”

“Oh, I see.” Jared was smiling, his voice was betraying him. 

“Are you busy right now?”

“No, of course not. I just got out of the shower.”

“Hm, did you?”

“Yeah, I’m still a little wet.” Jared hummed.

“You’re such a tease. So, do you want to? I mean, I’m going there anyway because I have to stock the popcorn shelves.” That was a lie. “You can help.”

“You want me to help you stock the four popcorn shelves that between us would take all of five minutes.” Jared asked wryly. “Why don’t you just say that you miss me and want to see me?”

“Ha, you got me. But I might as well make myself useful while I’m there, I am meant to be working.”

“Say it.” Jared said in a soft, breathy tone that made Jensen’s entire body twitch. “Say you miss me.”

“I miss you, baby. I miss your mouth, your body and your fucking beautiful eyes.”

“Wow, you say ‘I miss you’ so fucking pretty.” Jared giggled.

“Oh God, you’re adorable. Meet me there in an hour?”

“Sure thing, honey. We could have lunch too?”

“Uh.” Jensen glanced at his watch. “Alright, I can skip out of the office for an hour or two.”

“I love how you’re shirking work for me already.” 

“You’re worth it. See you soon, baby.” Jensen said, lowering his voice and pressing his lips against the mic on his phone. Jared groaned, presumably nodded then realized that he had to speak.

“Yeah, yeah okay, Jenny. See you in an hour.” 

*

Kissing Jared hello was now one of Jensen’s favorite things in the world. Ever. They were heated and greedy, sometimes dirty and whereby Jensen had previously needed more than passionate lip-locking to get his cock to wake up, the kisses made his cock wake up violently. _Every_. _Time_. They had kissed in the street and then the moment they were inside the store and didn’t verbally say hello until they were pressed against the ‘Hot Baked Potatoes’ sign, panting heavily with dark eyes and puffy wet lips.

“Hello.” Jensen smirked, grinding Jared into the wall with his hips.

“Hello.” Jared whined, bumping his groin against Jensen’s with intermittent snaps. 

“You smell like a fruit bowl.” Jensen said, inhaling deeply over Jared’s neck. “Oranges. It’s delicious.”

“Orange Spice by Creed, I love cologne that smells like food.” 

“You already smell good enough to eat. Talking of which, I booked us a table for Thursday, if that’s okay with you?”

“Oh wow, yes. Where are we going?”

“A little place called Vespa, it’s Italian, smart and intimate.” 

“Does that mean suits?”

“It does.”

“Oh God, I bet you look like a fucking God in a suit.” Jared trilled, his body thrumming with arousal against Jensen’s torso.

“I’ll let you be the judge of that. So, I’ll pick you up at eight, is that okay?”

“Aw, that means you won’t be able to drink, honey.”

“Work night, so I can’t anyway. I just thought we needed a nice booze and drug free evening together.” Jensen sighed, looking at Jared with a little pain in his eyes. No, not pain. Lust. “I really want you.”

“Fuck, I want you to. So bad. I literally cannot think about anything but you. It’s just Jensen, Jensen, Jensen in my head all day, all night.”

“Jared, Jared, Jared.” Jensen grinned, tapping his temple with the tip of finger. “And I don’t mind you being there at all.”

“I pitched up inside your head and I’m not budging.” Jared grinned back. 

It took them exactly five minutes to stack the popcorn and another thirty for Jensen to stand there agog while Jared stripped to the waist so he could try on one of his work shirts. Holding one against his clothed chest would have been sufficient but why do that when you can strip yourself half naked in front of the new boyfriend you’re desperate to screw. Jensen shoved a fist into his mouth as Jared’s body flexed and twisted into the cotton shirt while making a mental note of _everything_. Their brief lunch date was standard for them with lots of under the table groping and Jensen found himself with nacho cheese flavored fingers in his mouth more times than he could count. 

*

Jensen hadn’t been lying to Jared when he had said that the run up to the grand opening of Soul Key Food To Go would be a busy one. As far as Jensen’s sanity concerning his all-consuming thoughts of Jared went, it was a blessing in disguise because he was forced to think about something other than Jared in his bed knotted up like a pretzel. There was a lot of admin, phone calls, emails, interviews with the local press; The Ethos Enquirer and a ton of paperwork too. Actual work involving paper, receipts, dockets, paychecks, bills, checks and everything else that had once been a tree. Jensen was drowning under it but it helped to quell his strong feelings for Jared, at least for thirty minutes at a time whereby the man would eventually creep back into Jensen’s mind and have him squirming in mere seconds. Jared Padalecki was a powerful being.

So powerful were Jared’s male wiles that Jensen noticed quite a huge mistake regarding Jared’s start date for the store. The grand opening was Saturday, not the Monday plus he had forgotten to inform Jared of the staff party to celebrate said opening in the evening of the same day. Jensen sent Jared a formal email to inform him of the change and only because he was fucking busy that a conversation with Jared would have thrown him off course for the deadlines he had to make. Jensen told Jared about that in the email but guess what, Jared called any way.

“Hey, honey! Why didn’t you just call me?”

“For the very reasons I said in the email.” Jensen said, grinning because where he had lost a little of his Texan accent, Jared sounded like a fucking cowboy sometimes.

“And you don’t have to be sorry about my starting a couple days early, honey. I’m honestly so bored right now that it’s a blessing.”

“So you really don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t but it’s nice hearing you grovel.” Jared teased.

“Ha, yeah. I just don’t usually make mistakes like that.” Jensen said, his tone one of puzzlement. Not that it was a complete mystery as to why Jensen had lost his tiny mind ever since Jared first walked into his office all those long days ago. Six, six days. That was all it had taken. On the same day only one week ago Jensen was happily single and unaware of Jared’s existence. Life works in crazy ways.

“I forgive you. So, we have a party on Saturday too, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s at Russell and Margie’s place. Everyone will be there, their parties are legendary.”

“And yet, I’m the only one who’s going to have go into work the next day.” Jared laughed.

“Oh fuck, shit. Fuck, I didn’t think of that. I’ll come Sunday and help you-” Jensen paused dramatically. “-oh God, there’s something else. Oh God, oh God.”

“Jesus, Jenny. What have you done?”

“It’s not what I’ve done, it’s what I haven’t done. Oh Jesus fucking Christ. I was meant to hire two more people and I just, well I haven’t. I was meant to write up an ad for it, I was meant to be interviewing people and I, well. I just forgot. How the fuck could I forget?” Jensen was groaning down the phone line, his forehead pressed against his desk.

“Jenny.” Jared’s voice was so deep yet so soft, it pulled Jensen out of his funk. 

“Yes?” 

“I did wonder why you had hired me and only me, I thought y’all had some policy about numbers. But I did wonder who was going to cover my shifts on my day off.”

“Baby, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I dunno, I’m kind of thinking about other things when I’m around you.” Jared chuckled softly. “Put an ad up for the job today and I’m pretty sure you’ll hire someone by next week. I don’t mind working a few extra hours to help you. And like you said, you can come in and help me. If you want to.”

“Oh God, you’re so sweet.” Jensen sighed because Jared _was_ being an absolute sweetheart and he knew then, at that moment that aside from wanting to eat one another alive, Jensen really wanted someone like Jared in his life. A calming influence, a man who cared and wanted to see Jensen happy and drama free. Jensen lifted his head and leaned back in his chair. And, relaxed.

“And you are an adorable stress-head.” Jared grinned.

“I’m not usually, it’s just been a very busy week. But thank you, for being so cool about all this.”

“It’s no problem, I just want you be happy and drama free.”

“We’re so good for one another, you have no idea.” Jensen said, turning his head because his office door was open and his colleagues could be a nosy bunch. 

“I do. Trust me. And tonight we have our fancy meal out, so it’s the perfect date for you to unwind a little.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see you, baby.” Jensen whispered.

“Can’t wait to see you either, honey.”

“See you at 8?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you at 8.”

Jensen hung up the call, feeling as though he had just experienced a full body massage. He was relaxed, calm and very happy. Smug too, because his boyfriend was a dream come true. Jensen’s work life was rarely stressful but on the odd occasion that it was, it was liable to drive him up the wall. Jensen was a perfectionist, he was methodical, careful and took tasks seriously. And that was going to bode well for Jared in the bedroom. He took a few moments to gather himself until he buzzed through to Stacey who wandered up to Jensen’s office and stood in the door way, licking ice cream from the back of a spoon. 

“You have a Post-It note stuck to your forehead.”

*

Years and years ago when Jensen was in his mid-twenties he was in an eighteen month long relationship with a guy called Tyler who was a clothes snob. In the short time that they were together, he had rejigged Jensen’s closet entirely. Jensen hadn’t minded because Tyler really knew his stuff, even though he was really annoying about it and on occasion, bitchy. Tyler had insisted that Jensen should never, under any circumstances buy off-the-peg suits. Never. Ever. It was the one piece of advice Jensen had taken with him when they had split up. He had appreciated the quality of bespoke tailoring and loved having suits made especially for him to his personal standards. Home wares aside, Jensen’s suit were his biggest indulgence and so it was no surprise when Jared walked from his apartment block toward Jensen who was leaning against his car, that he looked like he had just come fresh from a GQ shoot. Jared _screamed_.

“Oh my fucking God!” Jared shrieked. Jensen had never heard such a high pitched noise coming from man before.

“Do I scrub up okay?”

“Do you ever? Fuck, Jenny. Yeah, okay. I want you to fuck me in that suit, bent over while I’m calling you ‘Sir’.”

“Oh that’s a done deal.” Jensen grinned, finding himself pinned against his car. “Hello, baby.”

“Hello, Sir.” Jared said softly, running his hands over the smooth, tailored fabric of Jensen’s cobalt blue suit. It fitted him well in all the right places, the jacket lent itself perfectly to Jensen’s waist and broad shoulders and the pants clung to his thighs, just loose enough for a little give. “You make me look so cheap.” He said in a mock whine.

“Are you joking?” Jensen smirked, lightly pushing Jared away from his body so he could have a closer look. “You look gorgeous.”

“I haven’t worn a suit in a long time.” Jared said shyly, which Jensen found too cute. He smoothed his suit jacket down with the palms of his hands and looked down, his hair loose and falling over his face. Jared was more casually attired than Jensen, who had gone all out and matched his tie perfectly with his suit and was even wearing cufflinks, but he looked no less attractive than Jensen. Jared’s suit was linen and loose, relaxed with a slightly crumpled shirt which was open and carefree. “I don’t like wearing ties.”

“You don’t have to, you look hot. I mean it, I kind of want to peel you out of it.” Jensen grinned. “Nice and slow.”

“That is definitely going in the list.” Jared grinned, glancing up at Jensen from under his hair. 

“Still compiling the list?” Jensen chuckled, opening the passenger seat door for Jared like the gentleman he was.

“Fuck, yeah. I add to it several times a day. You are gonna think that I am a _freak_ in bed.”

“The freakier the better.” Jensen said deeply, adjusting the collar on Jared’s shirt, just so he could feel his collarbone against his fingers.

“Dream man.” Jared hummed. 

*

Vespa was the perfect restaurant for a smart but relaxed midweek meal, one of those places that offered high quality food along with a high end dining experience which didn’t break the bank. Outside as the pair passed through the entrance were two gleaming, authentic Vespa scooters in pale lemon and sky blue set either side of a few outdoor tables and chairs. Inside it was dead, even for a Thursday evening the place was quiet which meant a host was stood in front of Jensen and Jared within seconds. He was friendly but not too much, because Vespa had a reputation for treating its patrons well but with a quiet keenness. 

“Good evening and welcome to Vespa. Do you have a reservation, sir?”

“I do, it’s Ackles.” Jensen smiled as Jared was stood behind him, pressed up against his back which was where Jensen wanted him all the time. The host was obviously gay, Jensen knew he was since he had seen him at Vincent’s a few times in the past and Jared was clearly getting vibes as he laid a hand on Jensen’s hip.

“Ah yes, I see. We have a table for you, Mr. Ackles. The terrace is free and empty if you and your date would like to eat there?”

“Yes, that would be great. I love it up there.” Jensen said, directing his second comment at Jared who was peering over his shoulder like an inquisitive dog.

“I haven’t been here before.”

“It’s really romantic.” Jensen beamed, moving a hand behind him to grip Jared’s hip.

“If you would both follow me.” The host said, leading Jensen and Jared through the dining area then up a flight of bare wood stairs which lead up and onto the pretty terrace. Jensen had eaten at Vespa many times, but only once on the rooftop location. A huge wooden pergola covered in vines and strings of warmly glowing outside lights was set over the dining area and each table was laid with linen, pretty glassware and cutlery. The host seated them at a table which overlooked the beach and took their drink orders. Non-alcoholic for the both of them. 

“I like this place.” Jared said, reaching out and cupping a lemon growing on a tree next to their table. 

“It’s nice isn’t it? And all of what they grow here on the terrace they use. Even that lemon you’re squeezing.” Jensen chuckled.

“I’m imagining it’s one of your nuts.” Jared smirked.

“They’re not that big unfortunately.” Jensen chuckled.

“I’m kinda glad about that, if they were, I’d expect you to have seen a doctor about it.” Jared turned his attentions from the lemon to Jensen’s clothes, reaching across the small and intimate table to stroke his matching blue tie. “Silk?”

“Uh huh.” Jensen nodded, one leg crossed over his other, ankle rolling in time with his head.

“I kind of want you to tie me up with it.” 

“Or shove the whole thing in your mouth.” 

“Oh God, stop it.” Jared grinned. “This is meant to be a nice, booze free evening of romance.”

“You started it.”

“I know. I can’t help myself.” Jared’s eyes were all over the place, taking in the color of Jensen’s skin next to the stark white shirt he was wearing under his suit, how pristine the heavy cuffs were and down lower, the tight pull of his pants around his thighs which had Jared leaning to one side and peering under the table. “Oh, wow. You’re not wearing socks.”

“I am not.” Jensen grinned, he himself leaning to meet Jared’s eye line until one big warm hand was wrapped around his bare ankle.

“You have _really_ dainty ankles.”

“Dainty?” Jensen snorted. “That’s a new one. Are you telling me that you didn’t notice my ankles when I was wearing my flip flops and slutty booty shorts on our beach date?”

“You were wearing slutty booty shorts, Jenny. I wasn’t looking at your ankles.”

“Good point.”

“I don’t get you. You own suits like this _and_ hooker shorts-”

“Oh, they’re hooker shorts now are they?” Jensen laughed softly, trying to hold in a moan as Jared’s fingers wandered up the leg of his pants.

“-maybe. But it’s crazy how different you look.”

“You have to dress for each occasion, that’s all it is. Besides, I _am_ very slutty.” Jensen looked at Jared darkly, inhaling deeply through his nose. “With the right person, of course.”

“Am I the right person?”

“You’re the _only_ person.”


	11. Chapter 11

Not even an expensive restaurant and romantic setting could deter Jared from continuing to feed Jensen from across the table. Only he went about it in a more demure and subtle manner, keeping it clean and using his fork instead of his long fingers which Jensen was disappointed about because he had acquired a new thing. Fingers. Specifically Jared’s fingers which were long and always tasted nice. A taste Jensen couldn’t put his finger on. The table and delicious food dividing them was just enough to quell their usual and quite graphic PDA’s, time and a place and all that. It didn’t stop either of them playing footsie under the table or kissing briefly over their plates but it was clean and polite. It was a chance to talk and get to know one another even better. Jensen expressed his enjoyment of the evening as they waited to pay the bill which Jared insisted should be split. Jared agreed that it had been nice just to sit and talk rather than climbing all over one another with erections and wet underwear. Yeah, no. That didn’t last. 

The car horn sounded loudly as Jared clambered over Jensen’s lap as they sat parked up outside his apartment block, one foot got caught in the steering wheel and had Jensen levering his seat back as far as it would go. It didn’t make a huge difference due to the combined twelve foot plus of heaving man flesh in the drivers seat. It didn’t stop them either as they kissed hard and greedy, muttering passion induced expletives into one anothers mouths then licking the words out with their tongues.

“I fucking want you, I fucking want you so hard. Gonna take you like that. First time-” Jensen said, licking up into Jared’s mouth and gripping his ass cheeks with two sweaty palmed hands. “-first time is gonna be so hard. Gonna fuck you into my bed, screw you into it.”

“Yeah, I want it like that. Want your hands all over me too.”

“Fuck you hard and deep. Slow too so I can watch your face when I’m stretching you open with my cock.”

“Your thick cock.” Jared corrected, flicking his tongue over Jensen’s lips who was pushing Jared into his lap then pulling him up, an attempt to get some friction going between them. Then, rip. The noise didn’t register at first but when Jensen raised an arm to grab a handful of Jared’s long hair, he felt it and paused.

“What was that noise? I heard a tear.”

“My suit jacket.” Jensen laughed, lifting his arm higher so Jared could see the lovely gaping hole under his arm.

“Oh fuck.” Jared leaned back and sat on the horn which set it off again. “Whoops.” 

“Whoops. Did you just say, ‘whoops’?” Jensen smirked examining his jacket.

“I did. What of it?” Jared said with his hands on his hips, cheeks sucked in. “Fuck though, I’m sorry about your jacket.”

“Doesn’t matter. In fact, I kind of like it.”

“Guess we got carried away again, huh? So much for behaving like mature adults.”

“It’s fine, you’re very hard to resist. And besides, this will be the reminder of how after a romantic booze-free dinner that we just cannot keep our hands off one another.” Jensen grinned. 

“Why are we waiting to fuck again?”

“I have no idea, but I am enjoying the build up. A lot.”

“Me too, although I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

“Do you want to-” Jensen gestured at Jared’s apartment with a thumb. Jared shook his head.

“No, I still want to wait. Just a little longer, just so we both really know.”

“We do really know.” 

“I mean, really really know.”

“Oh okay.” Jensen smirked, nodding slowly. “That second ‘really’ makes all the difference, huh?”

“Yes, because everything we do, everything that is happening is so natural. I want our first time to be like that too.”

“Me too, baby.” 

“Still scared a little?”

“Oh hell, yeah. This whole thing with you is freaking me out.”

“You’re doing a real good job of hiding it.” Jared teased.

“I thought so too.”

“I should go, you have work in the morning. Text me when you get home, honey?” Jared asked, setting off the car horn for the third and final time.

“Of course.”

“Jerk off and send me a pic?”

“Yes.” Jensen breathed, grabbing Jared’s chin and kissing him slow and deep. “Do the same for me, baby boy?”

“Uh-” Jared’s jaw stuttered. “-uh, yeah-” He nodded. “-fuck yes and please fucking call me that all the time.”

“Baby boy?”

“Yes. Call me baby boy.”

Forty five minutes later, Jensen had sent Jared a photograph of his come soaked tits.

*

Friday was usually a wind down workday but for Jensen it was all about hiring new people so that his gorgeous new boyfriend could have two days off during the week, rather than being worked like a pack horse. And of course it was very important for Jensen that Jared had time off. From his perspective as both his boss and boyfriend, of course. Jensen chose to call shy Sophia back in for a second interview and offer her a part-time job covering breaks. Sophia happily accepted the cut in hours and told Jensen that she had sold her first painting, to her grandma. Jensen was over the moon for her and with a green light from art lover Margie, commissioned a painting for the new store. Friday afternoon had turned into a good day. The ad for the new full time employee had gone live, Sophia had been hired and Jared sent Jensen a sexy but demure ‘ _I just got out of the shower_ ’ pic which put a cherry on top of a very successful day. The preparations for Soul Key Food To Go were complete with a delivery of the _right_ food boxes and packaging. All that was left to do was blow up dozens of balloons which turned into chaos, since everyone was keen to get high from the helium tank and also play a brand new game entitled ‘How Many Balloons Does It Take To Lift A Staple Gun From The Floor’. Jensen called Jared with lungs full of helium. Jared didn’t like it and wouldn’t let Jensen hang up until his voice had gone back to normal. At least they’d had the chance to discuss their meeting time for Jared’s first day on the job and the announcement that Jensen would be there with him all day and new recruit Sophia would be on hand to cover breaks. Jared hummed with pride at Jensen’s support and organizational skills, asking if Jensen was that capable and in control in the bedroom. That question remained tantalizingly unanswered. 

The next morning, Jensen was there by Jared’s side when the freshly cooked food arrived from the Soul Key kitchens. Even the salad toppings and bowls had been prepared in advance, leaving nothing but food styling to the boys in the store. Jared had pursed his lips when Jensen had called it ‘food styling’ and then even more when Jensen called him a ‘Food Stylist’. 

“I am not calling myself a ‘Food Stylist’.” Jared said as Jensen filled a cauldron with vegan chilli and Jared himself loaded the baked potato oven thingy. Jensen had no fancy name for that contraption. 

“Alright, so what will you say when folks ask you what you do for a living?”

“I’ll say I’m Jensen’s bitch.” Jared snorted. 

“That would go down well.”

“Hm, just like me.” Jared cackled and so did Jensen who had to turn his head away from the food as he laughed.

“This all sounds fun!” Russell said laughing and clapping his hands as he walked into the store with Margie in tow. 

“Your general manager is sexually harassing me. I want to speak to HR.” Jared smirked.

“Ha, I _am_ HR.” Jensen snorted, poking his tongue out at Jared who winked back and snapped his hip with sass.

“You don’t have to be here, Jen.” Russell said, wandering around the store, pleased with the new direction his business was going in. 

“I do. I told Margie on the phone yesterday that I hadn’t hired enough staff, it’s the least I can do and we have a new girl coming in just before the lunch rush.”

“He lost his mind when I walked in, you see.” Jared said casually.

“So I hear. You make a good team. It’s nice to see Jensen off the shelf at last.” Russell said, speaking to Jared as if Jensen wasn’t even there. “We were all contemplating whether we should have a collection in the office to buy him a boyfriend.”

“I’m standing right here, Russ.” Jensen frowned although he was used to Russell’s ‘boomer humor’. Jared was finding it all highly amusing but also had an air of smug about him because he had snagged himself an insanely good looking catch of a boyfriend.

A line was already forming outside the store, even long before opening time. Russell and Margie had always been quite modest about their popular business and this time had severely underestimated just how many people wanted their hot, fresh well-made food. It was all hands on deck when the doors opened and the lucky first ten customers got to take home a free bag of Soul Key artisan popcorn. The place was rammed from the moment it opened until Sophia finally arrived just before lunch, giving Jensen only a few free minutes to guide her through the process. It was chaos. By mid-afternoon, the rush had died down but the flow of customers was still steady and prompted Jensen to call the kitchens for more food to cover the early evening rush too. Not one single customer walked away disappointed and during Jensen’s only break of the day, he had a quick look on social media for the Soul Key tag to try and gauge how successful the day had been. So far, so good.  
By close of business, Jensen was dragging his feet and Jared was pretending he wasn’t in some vein attempt at impressing his boss. The thought of washing up the now empty food warmers and cleaning the store _and_ the prospect of attending the private party at Russell and Margie’s plush beachfront home was giving both of them headaches. Sophia was let go and given a free cab ride home paid for by Jensen because it was getting dark which then left two very handsome zombies, shuffling around the store cleaning and yawning.

“My back is killing me and I think that if I were to take my shoes off right now, they would be filled with my blood.” Jensen said stifling another yawn.

“Really? I feel fine.” Jared shrugged, plunging a chilli stained cauldron into a sink of hot water.

“Do you?” Jensen looked at Jared with tired surprise.

“No. I feel like my bones have melted and I have a headache.”

“Amazing. And we have to go home to change for the party. I stink of food.”

“And then we have to _go_ to the party.” Jared pouted.

“You know, I pride myself on working hard. I work five days a week. But my God, I don’t know how people do this every day. I am tipping bigger than I usually tip next time I eat out anywhere. People who work in the hospitality industry are angels.”

“Yes, we are.” Jared beamed. “Does that make you the devil?” He asked, yawning again which Jensen caught until they were two yawning monsters, moving in slow motion.

“Perhaps.” Jensen smirked. “Are you gonna be okay doing this job?”

“Of course, I haven’t worked in months, so it’s a shock to the system. Plus it was extra busy and my dumbass boss didn’t hire enough people, I’ll be fine.” Jared snorted.

“Ha ha. I admitted my mistake and I was here for you.”

“Yes, you were.” Jared shook his wet hands into the sink and dragged them down his apron before crowding Jensen, pressing him up against the wall of the small kitchen out back. “Know what I want to do, more than anything?”

“No, what’s that?” Jensen’s hands were drawn like magnets underneath Jared’s apron, settling them against his belly.

“I want to go back to yours, strip off, shower with you then curl up in your bed and go to sleep.”

“And you think we would go to sleep?” Jensen asked wryly.

“No, at least not at first.” Jared yawned again, shaking his head like a dog. “Fuck, okay. Maybe we _would_ sleep.”

“I think coffee, and maybe energy drinks to get through the evening, although I like your idea better.”

“Hm, maybe another day, huh?”

“Definitely another day.” Jensen grinned.

*

Jensen dropped Jared off home, promising to be back in an hour to take him to the party which was a forty five minute drive away. On the way back home, Jensen stopped off for a triple red eye to keep his wits about him because even the idea of faffing about with his own over-complicated coffee machine made him feel tired. He showered, guzzled his coffee and dressed smart casual for the occasion. A nice pair of gray slacks, white button down, toning gray sweater and a loose black tie. Too tired to shave and fiddle obsessively with his hair so he just shoved his hand into his pot of wax and hoped for the best.

It was the second time that Jensen had picked Jared up for a date and the second time he had chosen to wait outside of his car. It was obvious peacocking on Jensen’s part, as much as he had Jared, he still wanted to impress him and sitting in a semi dark car all crinkled up wasn’t the best way to go about it. Jensen had always been modest despite people, which was mostly every one, remarking that he was good-looking to the point of absurdity. Even movie stars didn’t look like Jensen, male models couldn’t touch him and neither could the most desired rock stars. And yet, there he was, living his simple yet best life working quite anonymously as a general manager in a tiny beach side town in Florida no one had heard of. Jared had found him though and as he crossed the street to greet him, he himself looking utterly beautiful, Jared screamed in delight at the very sight of Jensen. Jensen himself was screaming inwardly and smirking at Jared who looked hot but chaotic as usual, Jensen thought it a very sexy look.

“Oh fuck sake, you look ridiculous.” Jared said, flicking Jensen’s loosely tied necktie. And Jensen knew Jared well enough to know what ridiculous meant in that context. 

“Thank y-”

“I mean, you look like I just got graded badly on an essay and now you have to punish me. Sir.”

“Wow, you got all of that, from this?” Jensen said, holding his hands out either side of his body.

“Yes, you look like a hot teacher. Hm, fuck. Role play.” Jared hummed, inhaling deeply as he kissed Jensen’s cheek. 

“Role play, huh?” Jensen smirked, chasing Jared’s mouth and catching it pretty quickly. Then they made out a little, pressed up against Jensen’s car.

“Yeah, you into it?” Jared breathed as he came up for air.

“Dunno, I can’t say I’ve ever really done it. Although, I think we should ‘role play’ two employees going to their bosses’ party for this evening.”

“Shall I add sexy Professor Ackles and bad bad student Jared to the list?”

“Alright, do it.” Jensen gave Jared’s ass a possessive little smack as he got into the car. Jared seemed to like that a lot and asked Jensen to do it again.

*

Jared looked blown away by Russell and Margie’s home as they pulled up onto the drive, parking up next to a row of cars. The party was in full swing, with music booming from the large windows and open front doors. It didn’t look like the kind of home two almost seniors owned. Very modern in style with huge floor to ceiling windows and decorated inside in muted but classic colors. There was art hanging on the walls, modern and abstract and huge sculptures which looked like they had crawled out of the movie Beetlejuice. Two of Margie’s three dogs were on Jared the moment the pair set foot inside the house. Two very excitable rescues who were jumping and pawing at his legs, Jared didn’t seem to mind at all and was on his knees in no time, giving the furry attention seekers some love.

“Looks like I’m going to be vying for your attention tonight.” Jensen grinned down at Jared who was having his left ear licked aggressively.

“I love dogs, I can’t have one where I live.”

“ _I’m_ house broke.” Jensen winked.

“That’s good to know.”

“I won’t pee on your rug.” 

“Will you pee on me?” Jared said, slowly standing up as the dogs lost interest, scampering off to bother another guest. 

“Oh, Jared.” Jensen gasped with a smirk. “That’s dirty, even for you.” 

“What’s dirty?” Stacey said, coming up behind Jensen and slapping his ass, something she had never done once in their whole five years of being friends. It made him instantly uncomfortable while Jared glowered at her.

“Nothing that concerns you.” Jensen said, with a feigned smile. It was clear by the swaying that Stacey was very drunk, Jensen had never been a huge fan of very drunk Stacey. She was loud enough sober.

“No? Nothing concerns me nowadays, where have you been all day? Saturday’s are shopping day, days. Day.” Stacey slurred.

“At the store, working with Jared.” Jensen frowned. “You know that. I told you yesterday.”

“Oh, yeah. With Jared.” Stacey snorted. “Always with Jared.”

“Okay. Well, I’m going ‘with Jared’-” Jensen said, pulling up lazy air quotes. “-to get a drink. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Fine, whatevs.”

“Sure.” Jensen muttered the word out, grabbing Jared by the elbow who seemed a little pissed off with Stacey’s comments at first but enjoyed being lead around by Jensen.

“What was her problem? She seemed so nice when I met her.” Jared said following Jensen puppy-like into the kitchen in an attempt to locate a non-alcoholic beverage. 

“She is nice. It’s just, Stacey is a truth drunk. In vino veritas has nothing on her. She kind of has a cut off point, like one more drink and she’s hitting on me. Every time.”

“And you let her do it?”

“I never let her have that ‘one more drink’ any more.”

“Good because I don’t like that.” Jared pouted as Jensen pressed him into the corner of the long wooden kitchen counter. 

“Aw, is my baby boy getting all territorial?”

“Perhaps.” Jared smirked. “You’re mine.”

“I know.” Jensen said deeply. “I can piss on you now if you want, mark you for real.”

“Fuck, Jenny. I was kidding.”

“I’m not.”


	12. Chapter 12

The sign of a good party was always the contents of everyone’s camera roll the next day. The one photograph taken of Jensen and Jared together at their first public outing with friends as a couple would go down in history and they were only ones sober aside from the dogs. The picture was loaded up by an anonymous source on the Soul Key Food To Go Facebook page with the caption ‘Look how hard our boys worked on our stores first day!’. They were both asleep, mouths open and squashed together on an armchair. It was not flattering. Neither of them minded seeing themselves drooling and slack jawed with exhaustion because the picture generated a lot of buzz, people like to see honesty on the internet and the image garnered many positive comments about the new stores food and exceptional service. Sunday turned out to be as busy as Saturday. 

As the week rolled on, Jensen found himself half working at the store and half working at the office while he served food by Jared’s side and then dashed back to HQ to interview applicants for the job. He and Jared hadn’t seen one another outside of work much because of that. Jared had the take out store accounts to do every night and so their courtship was reduced to texts and brief late night phone calls which were mostly filled with listening to one another yawn. By Thursday, Jensen had hired a guy called Craig who had experience in catering, knew his way around a kitchen and whose sudden presence meant that Jared’s first days off were in sight.

“So, now we have Craig on board and Sophia has agreed to extra hours, what days off would you like, aside from this Friday which is a treat.” Jensen asked while he sat snacking on some leftover moo ping in Saturn Park with his boy by his side.

“I can choose?”

“You can.” Jensen snorted as Jared poked himself in the eye, a closed eye thankfully with an empty wooden skewer. “Jesus, careful.”

“I’m fine. So, you have Saturday and Sunday off right?” Jared grinned, rubbing his eye roughly. 

“I do. But since you have two younger people working under you, maybe we could rotate it and so you have two full weekends in a month? Gives them some weekend time off too.”

“Sure, I can do that and then-”

“And then, I can book the same days off. It won’t make any difference if I’m suddenly working Saturday’s. This week has been a fucking mad house, I don’t think I would enjoy our days off not being the same.”

“So, Sunday is our next time off together? Because I’m off tomorrow and honestly. I’m going to be sleeping all fucking day.”

“I don’t blame you, you’ve worked hard this week. The accounts are perfect, the service is perfect, _you’re_ perfect.”

“Fuck, I love it when you just slip in compliments like that.” Jared hummed before shoving a finger covered in a sticky Thai sauce into Jensen’s mouth. He sucked it clean. “So what shall we do Sunday?” 

“Well, I was thinking maybe we could go for a run first thing because I know that you haven’t been running since we got together.” Jensen smirked.

“How do you know that?” Jared gasped.

“Because I haven’t either and you haven’t once asked where I was since we run in the same area.”

“Fuck. Both busted.” 

“Indeed.” Jensen grinned. “So, do you wanna go running on Sunday?”

“Sure, sound fun. Wing it for the rest of the day?”

“Sounds good to me.”

*

Jared had seen Jensen in less clothes than his scant running gear but it all fit like a glove and it was fucking amazing watching Jensen stretch and bend on the low brick wall outside his apartment block. He hid and watched for a while, taking in Jensen’s body, the sheer thickness of it and his meaty ass which had Jared appearing from out of the shadows because he had important things to say about Jensen’s bottom. 

“You have a big ass.” Jared said, he himself looking svelte and lean, all in black with a cute little matching beanie on his head.

“I think I preferred it when you used to say hello.” Jensen chuckled. “Are you saying that I have a fat ass?”

“No, you have a big ass. A big, meaty grabbable ass. It’s a pity you’re not a bottom, guys would nuts to fuck your ass.”

“Hello?” Jensen blinked, smirking a little as Jared babbled on. “Is ‘grabbable’ even a real word?”

“It is now.” Jared grabbed the front of Jensen’s shirt and kissed him hard. “Hello.” He said the moment he had sated himself. 

“Well, I don’t bottom. I never have bottomed and if your dick is as bi-”

“It is.” Jared nodded seriously.

“Okay, you have a big dick, so I’m going to pass.”

“Chicken.” Jared clucked.

“Shall we run before this conversation becomes even more bizarre?” Jensen teased. 

“Sure. Where are we going?”

“Through Saturn Park, Sparta, the beach front plaza and then back to mine.”

“Cool, lead the way.”

There was no leading as Jensen and Jared fell into perfect sync with one another, running shoes pounding into the sidewalk with a matching beat. Both were focused and driven although Jensen was just relaxed enough to note how in the zone and serious they were. He allowed himself a small smile because Jensen was sure that running was going to become their thing. The thing they shared and were both passionate about, so much so that Jensen made a mental note to ask Jared afterward if he would consider signing up for the annual Ethos half marathon next Spring. The pair naturally turned heads, particularly as they cut through Sparta and even more so when Jared halted the run to take his beanie off in favor of tying his hair up into a messy bun because he was was sweating so much. Jared pulled a hair tie from around his wrist and shoved his beanie into the tight waistband of his shorts. 

“You done?” Jensen asked, grinning at the sweaty expanse of bare neck and receiving a quick even sweatier kiss on the mouth.

“I am, let’s go.” Jared kicked off into a sprint and although Jensen had never been a competitive person, caught up pretty fast but Jared just seemed to have the edge over him, the extra three inches in height made all the difference. Jensen didn’t lag, pushing himself to eventually run side by side Jared who fell into a more sensible jog and kept the pace up until they both slowed as they approached Jensen’s apartment block.

“Jesus.” Jensen gasped, swallowing thickly as he braced two hands against the wall which cut his building off from the sidewalk. “I didn’t think that taking just over a week off would make so much of a difference. But that was fun, we definitely need to do that every day.”

“Every day, huh honey?” Jared switched from machine to loose-limbed flirt within seconds. 

“You grunt as you run, it’s kind of hot.”

“So it’s not the beneficial exercise you want more of?” Jared smirked, huge chest heaving as he caught his breath.

“Running isn’t the _only_ exercise.” Jensen winked, checking his watch then glancing up at his apartment.

“Hm, no it isn’t.”

“Okay, so we’ll meet up on the beach later?”

“Sure.” Jared nodded, wincing and twisting his hips. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Jenny, could I come up and use your bathroom? I’m a little desperate.” Jared asked, as if begging Jensen for a spare kidney because apartments were out of bounds, mystical places not yet invited into.

“Of course.” Jensen nodded, taking his keys out of his fanny pack which Jared had quit ribbing him about. “I’m not going to deny you the natural human right to pee, am I?”

“Well, I could always pee on you. I did suggest that, Jenny.” 

“Dirty. And weird.” Jensen smirked, letting them into the entryway and then the elevator. “And it was me peeing on you, if I remember correctly.”

“You love it, I bet you would do _anything_ with me.”

“Oh, you ‘bet’ it do you?” 

Jared merely hummed and giggled, somehow managing to look at Jensen cutely but with eyes dark full of promises.

“What floor?”

“This floor.” Jensen said as the elevator pinged, the door drew open and Jensen held his finger up as an automated female voice said ‘ _Welcome to the fourth floor of Ethos Plaza_ ’.

“Ah, fancy.” Jared chuckled, following Jensen down a long well-decorated hallway with identical doors. Jensen let them into apartment fifty-five and stepped to one side to allow Jared to rush into the bathroom. 

“It’s just there on your right.” Jensen gestured.

“Ooo, plush.” Jared trilled, stepping into the bathroom and switching the light on.

“Hurry up, I suddenly need to go too now.”

“I’ll be quick.” Jared grinned, closing the door with his face visible in the gap.

Jensen hung around the hallway, suddenly fighting off the urge to pee and distracting himself by taking off his running shoes and sports socks, stuffing them inside. He took his fanny pack off and hung it on the clothes rack opposite the bathroom door, sighing in relief as he heard the toilet flush and the faucet running.

“All done.” Jared beamed as he stepped outside. “I like your show-”

“That’s great, Jared but I really need to go now.” Jensen laughed, shoving Jared out of the way. “But don’t go yet, just wait there because I want to say goodbye to you properly, okay? Don’t go.”

“Okay.” Jared chuckled. “I’ll wait right here.”

“Stay.” Jensen said, through the closed door. Jared didn’t say anything back. 

Why is it that life gives you the longest pisses in the world when you have better things to be doing? Like kissing your boyfriend goodbye who you’d be seeing again in an hour. The pee just kept coming and coming, when finally the stream stopped, Jensen shook, flushed, washed his hands and dried them before bursting out of the bathroom, ready for a heated goodbye kiss. Jared had gone.

“Oh.” Jensen muttered sadly. “Jared?” He called out, walking into his living area, wondering if Jared had gone for a nose about but that too was empty. “Oh.” Jensen pouted before dashing back to the front door and pressing an eye against the spy hole which revealed nothing but an empty hallway. “Okay then.”

Jensen shuffled back into his apartment, pulling his phone from his shorts pocket and pondering whether to send Jared a ‘ _WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU BABBYYYYY??!!_ ’ text but hit the fridge first, grabbing a bottle of water and downing a quarter of it. Jensen left his phone on the side and shuffled again into his bedroom to grab his clean clothes for after his shower and wondering why the fuck Jared had vanished.

“Oh God, I’m not sorry because I’m on a fucking runners high and I’m horny as hell because you look so hot today, Jenny. Fuck, you look hot every day.” 

Jared had been found, naked, laying partially on his front and comfortably wrapped in Jensen’s bed sheets that just about covered his ass which lifted from the bed the moment Jensen wandered into his bedroom.

“Fuck.” Jensen breathed.

“Are you mad?”

“Fuck, no. I’m not mad. I thought you had abandoned me.”

“The opposite.” Jared said, resting his chin on his shoulder and looking back at Jensen with those same dark eyes from the elevator. “Wanna fuck?”

“Yes.” Jensen nodded, already twitching inside his shorts.

“Take your clothes off, I won’t look, because I want us to feel first.”

“Yes.” Jensen nodded dumbly, already pulling his vest off as Jared hid his face in the soft white pillows. Jensen stripped off in a daze, eyes drawn to tanned expanse of Jared’s curved back and swell of his small but muscular bottom under the thin sheets which he then slipped under, making the bed dip as he pressed himself up against Jared’s body with a soft groan of bliss. Jared turned around slowly, their cool bellies pushing together which elicited a long, deep drawn out groan from the both of them as they simply wrapped themselves in one anothers arms.

“Oh God, this feels better than I imagined.” Jared said, sliding his legs against the mattress until they fit around Jensen’s.

“It’s fucking perfect.” Jensen groaned again as his cock locked next to Jared’s which felt solid and warm.

“I wanted this to be spontaneous.” Jared whispered, mouth open as he rubbed his cheek against Jensen’s.

“It’s fucking perfect.” Jensen said again, pulling his head back to look at Jared who already looked flushed, eyelashes fluttering as one of Jensen’s warm hands moved over his ass which was also cold to the touch but warm and moist as his fingers pushed in between his cheeks. “ _You’re_ fucking perfect.” Jensen bared his teeth, biting into his bottom lip as he spread Jared open, one smooth ass cheek filling his hand. He gave it shake and growled lowly, tilting his head this way and that as he leaned in for a kiss, his mouth teased Jared’s lips, brushing up and down until he captured them, grunting loudly and losing himself in a tight, passionate clinch. Jensen moved over Jared’s body, his hand still gripping his ass, their bodies heaving, throats vibrating with deep grunts and growls. Jensen locked his mouth over Jared’s, tongue fucking into his mouth as they rolled twice until hitting the other side of the bed. Hands went everywhere now that full permission had been granted, fingers plucked at stiffening nipples and pushed into sweat sticky hair, asses were slapped and grabbed and pulled as they rolled over and over and back again, mouths locked and wet. The kiss gradually descended into the kind of unbridled passion which had Jensen’s bed rocking and groaning under their combined weight of constant grinding. Jensen’s world went black, and all that was left was he and Jared, nothing beyond the confines of his bed mattered, the world and its contents could have burned and neither of them would have noticed. 

Jensen got Jared on his back again for the umpteenth time, lifting his head just enough to yell the word ‘ _Fuck!_ ’ into the air before delving back into it, mouth sucking Jared’s bottom lip and then dragging open and sloppy down his neck. Jensen lifted his hips before driving them back into Jared’s body, the head of his cock jabbed and slid over Jared’s pubic bone where the lightly trimmed hair there tickled maddeningly against his shaft.

“Wanna look at your body.” Jensen said, warming Jared’s ear with his breath and licking over the shell which made a wet noise causing Jared to full-body shiver. Jensen sat up, ass soft and pliant against the solid muscle of Jared’s thighs. Another groan of the utmost pleasure rumbled out from the both of them as they finally laid eyes upon one anothers bodies for the first time. Jared’s hands immediately clamped themselves over Jensen’s big, round pecs. 

“Fucking beautiful tits.” Jared said deeply while Jensen pushed into the firm touch. 

“Jesus.” Jensen muttered, eyes falling over Jared’s cock which was curved and bobbing over a taut flat stomach, flanked by the perfect ‘V’ shape of muscle, covered in a smattering of hair. Jensen pushed his thumbs into the ‘V’ tracing it firmly until he could reach to hold Jared’s hips, giving them a shake. Although taller, Jared was more slender than Jensen, his body had more definition and he appeared to take exercise a lot more seriously than he had first let on. Jensen bent himself in half, leaning down and nosing over the base of Jared’s cock, hands moving up his flanks until Jensen was gripping Jared’s biceps who then arched from the bed and whined as he heard Jensen inhale deeply and then press soft kisses with plush lips along the shaft. Jared tasted salty and felt sticky, Jensen’s lips temporarily adhering in the skin as his mouth explored further, bumping over raised veins and the taut pull of Jared’s frenulum which elicited another twist of his hips. Jensen was quietly note-taking, committing every reaction, every whine and groan and shudder to memory. As Jensen pursed his lips so he could suckle around the thin, sensitive skin his nose rubbed over the head of Jared’s cock which made the tip of Jensen’s nose wet with clear precome. Jensen looked up at Jared who was fighting the urge to squirm and licked the end of his nose clean with the tip of his tongue.

“Holy. Fuck.” Jared muttered. “Lick me out with that tongue.” He said, nodding as if to drive the comment home.

“M’gonna.” Jensen hummed, smacking his lips just before they wrapped themselves around Jared’s cock head. He sucked once, drawing more precome from the slit and rolled his eyes with utter pleasure. “Fucking don’t know what I want first. Wanna fuck-” He groaned, grinding that wide load of a pert ass into Jared’s lap. “-wanna eat you out, wanna see if I can swallow this fucking beast-” Jensen growled, flicking his tongue over Jared’s cock. “-want it all.”

“Do anything. Do everything. I don’t care.” Jared gulped, unable to keep his body from being still for even a second, hips fucking up into thin air, thighs trying to spread open despite Jensen’s weight on him and mouth opening as he eyed Jensen’s heavy dick, lolling and dribbling over his abdomen. “I do know that I want your cock rammed in my mouth.” He said, trance-like.

“After it’s been inside you?”

“Yes. Fuck, Jenny. I don’t know what to do.” Jared whined as Jensen gently unwrapped his hands from around Jared’s arms and laid over him, elbows pressing into the bed underneath Jared’s armpits. He cupped Jared’s face tenderly and smiled at him.

“How about we take our time, one thing at a time, huh baby boy?”

“Yeah. One thing at a time.” Jared’s face softened, switching from darkness to light in a second. Jensen was being romantic and soft but no less alluring.

“Good, we have all fucking day. No beach, just this.”

“Yeah.”

“Good boy. Now, why don’t you show me how much of a good boy you are and sit on my face.”


	13. Chapter 13

Jared was about as spread apart as a person could be and proved himself to be perfectly pliant as he placed himself reverse cowgirl style over Jensen’s face. His feet were tucked under the pillows, arms outstretched while his hands were planted on the bed next to Jensen’s muscular thighs. Jensen himself seemed like a master in licking out ass holes, his head was tipped back just enough to allow him to breath comfortably while his lips and tongue, sucked and probed. Excess saliva ran from his mouth and into the creases of his neck, as his keenness to get Jared sloppy and open had the squirming mess of a body laid over him gasping for air as he tried to make sense of how he was feeling. Jared’s eyes were fixed steadily on Jensen’s cock which lifted, pulsed and dribbled in response to Jared’s fluttering hole whose muscles were so strong that he was able to push himself open for a few seconds at a time. And for each of those seconds, Jensen would grunt out his approval and punch his tongue like a battering ram which caused Jared’s body to sway back and forth and his mouth to droop open as if his very body and soul had just given into everything Jensen was offering him. Jared barely noticed as Jensen grabbed his hips, lifting his body to check out Jared’s smooth, prominent taint. Another grunt was followed by an exploratory lick and then a gentle bite before Jared was drawn back into the moment as Jensen sucked his taint with his teeth. Jared’s half-closed eyes flew open as he recognized the sensation, Jensen was marking him and at that point Jensen could barely breathe but seemed determined to brand Jared with an intimate love bite only they would know about. Jared hadn’t been given a hickey since he was a teen but the juvenile act had him keening and twisting his body in an attempt to get Jensen’s idling cock in his mouth, tongue reaching down and back as he pushed his body to its limits but couldn’t reach.

“Fuck, Jenny.” Jared hissed, throwing his head back then twisting again to try and watch. An impossible task but Jensen was so aesthetically pleasing, so devastatingly good-looking that he was frustrated with the lack of visual. “Need to see you.”   
That request did nothing at first, unless they counted Jensen’s teeth sinking into Jared’s taint further, just so he could finish the job in hand. Jared whined and although not torture painful, there was still a slight discomfort. The kind of discomfort that was satisfying enough to cause Jared’s head to spin and collapse over Jensen’s legs. 

“You’re mine now.” Jensen said deeply, lifting Jared from his face, giving himself enough space to speak. His voice was rough and wet, muttering in between bites and licks and deep guttural grunts of pleasure. “Come lie with me, baby boy.”  
Jared was like wet cardboard as he turned around, legs wobbling after kneeling for so long with Jensen’s tongue buried inside him. And Jensen looked beautifully fucked up as Jared laid on his front next to him. Dirty mouth and demon black eyes which possessed a desirous aggression Jared hadn’t seen in Jensen before.

“I feel so much when I’m near you.” Jared muttered, nosing Jensen’s swollen lips while inhaling his own scent. “Fuck.”

“Taste yourself.” Jensen groaned, pulling his legs up, knees bent, thighs falling open and rutting into thin air. He pushed his tongue out, settling it against his bottom lip. “Suck it and taste.”   
Jared whimpered, reaching over to the other side of the bed, grabbing the mattress and pulling himself half on top of Jensen before he wrapped his lips around Jensen’s tongue and suckled on it as if it were a sloppy wet dick. What made the entire act more erotic was the fact that Jensen was staring Jared down with a look of hunger so intense it made Jared’s gut twist and body heave. With his eyes zeroed in on Jensen’s green lined black pupils, Jared lifted his ass in the air and seated himself on Jensen’s cock. He wiggled his ass until the thick, pulsing extension of Jensen’s arousal was nestled neatly between his cheeks, not once dragging his lips from around Jensen’s tongue. The sucking evolved into Jensen fucking Jared’s mouth until their lips met again in a tangle of drenched tongues and swollen mouths. Jensen grabbed Jared’s ass with both hands, pushing him down while his hips snapped up, cock sliding smoothly against Jared’s marked taint and wet ass hole.   
“This feels so fucking lovely.” Jensen gasped, mouth open and capturing a few slack jaw kisses from Jared who grinned and giggled then shimmied his body closer to Jensen’s.

“Is it how you imagined it would be?” Jared shoved two fingers into his mouth, licking at the webbing and curling them around each digit to slick them up.

“Better. So much better.” Jensen watched with fascination, licking his lips and continually lifting his hips into the air as if he were revving them up. Jared’s arm bent back and then his eyes widened as he pushed his fingers inside himself. “You’re so sexy, _so_ sexy that saying ‘you’re so sexy’ is all I’m cap-” He tilted his head, watching as Jared rolled his entire body and gently fucked himself on his fingers. “-capable of. Does that feel good, baby?”

“Hm. Yeah, it’s been a while, honey.” Jared nodded, his messy bun bouncing on top of his head which made him look cutesy hot.

“Take your time, we’ve got all day.” Jensen grinned, he grinned the first smile since he had found Jared in his bed because it had been serious business to begin with. But Jensen was seeing the other sides to Jared at that moment especially since he grinned back because Jensen’s smile was infectious and sexy.

“All day and all night if you’ll let me stay.”

“No question.” Jensen said, hands exploring and roaming Jared’s body, fingers lightly dabbing at beauty marks as if to memorize them, palms pressing into the muscle of his thighs and the tight stretch of his belly which contorted under Jensen’s hand as he fucked himself open.

“Stay forever.” 

“Yeah, baby. You can stay forever.”

*

Jared had seated himself on Jensen’s condom wrapped cock, breathing deeply as he got used to the stretch and fill. Jensen was just deep enough not to cause unnecessary discomfort for Jared although the tight hold was low-key throttling his dick as if it were Jared’s way of giving Jensen an x-rated death grip cuddle. The point was, it was a match made in heaven, Jared felt beautifully full and violated; stretched wide and bouncing slow to acclimatize his body to the perfect intrusion. Jensen was taut, from neck to calf muscles; holding Jared’s waist and gently guiding him. It wasn’t that either of them needed practice just that the moment had to be savored, just like any first time. Their shared groans had barely died away, heads lolling in almost-sync as if they couldn’t believe what was happening between them, that the anticipation and build-up of their shared sexual needs for one another went above and beyond into the heavens of expectation.

“It feels so fucking good.” Jensen muttered, head falling back on the headboard, mouth drooping while his throat bobbed as he swallowed a build up of too much saliva. “Ah, God. Fuck.” The noise that came from his throat was a deep staccato rattle of utter disbelief and the most intense arousal he had ever known, a quick roll back over those erotic moments that stayed with a person all of their life and Jensen came up with zilch to compare which made him grin while his head was swaying from side to side.

“You look like the cat that got the cream.” Jared said, a self-satisfied smile in his voice which piqued Jensen’s interest as he raised his head and slowly opened his eyes.

“No, it’s _your_ pussy that’s gonna get the cream.” Jensen said deeply, lifting himself and pushing Jared down until they were moving together, slow and deep. Their bodies were locked together, no air between them as Jared ground down, screwing himself onto Jensen’s cock like the tightly wound threads of a bolt. “Hm, just like that, baby. Slow. So slow.” 

Jensen knew the likelihood of their languid momentum lasting longer than the next few minutes was slim because he had promised Jared a quick hard fuck to dispel all of that sexual tension and a part of him wanted to keep it steady and deeply erotic but he also knew that every time with Jared was going to feel like the first time. All of that cynicism about relationships, love and sex Jensen had been clinging onto washed away with every wave of Jared’s meaningful hips. Fuck hard, fuck slow, screw fast, screw easy. Sex whichever way it came with Jared would forever feel spectacular. Jared caught a look in Jensen’s eye and felt his body twitch underneath him, more so his cock pulsing and jabbing inside him with polite impatience.

“You have the look in your eye of a man fixin’ to do a bad thing.” Jared drawled breathily, leaning in close and vaguely shifting the position of their bodies to a new place of pleasure. Jared laid his hands over Jensen’s pecs, fingers pressing into the muscle, palms grazing his nipples. “Fuck me. Fuck me like you said you were gonna. Sir.” 

“A promise is a promise, right?”

Jared responded with a nod of enthusiasm, slowly leaning even further forward, breathing over Jensen’s face and catching the groan he punched out as Jared’s ass hole slowly worked up Jensen’s shaft.

“Lie on your back. I gotta see that pretty face.” Jensen said quickly, wasting not a second as he manhandled Jared onto his back, keen to bury himself back inside the tight warmth of Jared’s ass hole. Jared was spread open, legs up and back, thighs stretching to their maximum, hands pawing at Jensen’s shoulders as he settled himself between Jared’s thighs and then inside him again. And it was the same. The same tight hold and dizzying sensation. Jensen slotted inside, balls deep as Jared hooked his feet around the back of Jensen’s knees and then he pounded. Jared’s mouth fell open as if it were a feature melting in a Dali painting. Their arms tangled, hands gripping hair and cupping heads as they panted heavily into swollen, wet mouths, eyes nowhere else but on each other.

Jensen’s glutes were working hard, stretching and pushing as he screwed himself deep and hard into Jared’s body. Sweat between them built up fast, chests sticking and squelching, making noises which would have been comical if that moment had been less serious and intense. And if Jensen hadn’t been such an incoherent mess solely focused on Jared, he would have felt the beads of sweat rolling down his spine and settling in the deep dimples of his lower back before trickling over twisting muscle and mingling with Jared’s drenched body. Jared’s cock was trapped between their heaving bodies, kept hard by Jensen’s unrelenting hips and slick by the constantly drooling head. The air in Jensen’s bedroom felt close and reeked of sex, shutting the pair in a bubble of their own making. Neither blinked nor stuttered, mind nor body as the bed rocked and creaked underneath them. Deep guttural grunts and muttered repetitive chanting of names and expletives slowly built up to endless moans that had only one outcome. Neither felt the need nor had the notion to announce their impending orgasms, both could feel it. The tension around Jared’s ass hole strangled Jensen’s cock, the new urgency of Jensen’s hips and ass, grinding desperately. Nothing came out of their mouths as they came in sync, the sheer level of arousal and the fact they had come together was enough to plunge them into shocked silence. Jensen gulped from the back of his throat and Jared threw his head back, pushing the crown into the pillows while grabbing the bedsheets and punching his entire body weight onto Jensen’s pulsing dick.

Jensen eventually let out a throaty bark, while Jared bucked and twitched under him, lazily grabbing as much as he could before exhaustion took them. Fingers moved through sweaty hair, grabbing weakly. Lips stole breathless kisses and greedy licks that said ‘ _I’m still horny_ until they both melded into the bed and one another, silently coming down, stroking and pressing soft kisses wherever their now lazy lips could reach. Jensen fell asleep while still buried deep inside Jared and Jared followed suit only seconds later. The nap lasted mere minutes, one of those intense power naps where mind and body shut down in an instant only to to jerk you awake to the reality of heavy bodies and urgency to pee. 

“Heavy.” Jared groaned, twisting his torso to encourage Jensen to move, a nice polite gesture instead of ‘ _Get your dead, sticky weight the fuck off me_ ’.

“I’m movin’.” Jensen chuckled sleepily, gripping the base of the condom which was hanging half off his dick and weighted with come. He pulled out with a shudder and sat kneeling between Jared’s thighs, hand still wrapped around his semi.

“You look sexy, even like that.” Jared hummed.

“Hm, you don’t look half bad yourself.” Jensen tilted his head, using the tip of one finger to pull Jared’s ass cheeks open, his skin was damp and tinted an angry deep pink. “Does that hurt, baby?” He asked, flicking his eyes up at Jared.

“It’s a little sore but good sore.”

“Come on. Let’s go and shower then we’ll have a drink.”

“Gonna take care of me now?” 

“Yes, I’m gonna take care of you, baby.”

The mattress dipped and wobbled as they climbed off it in unison, both a little unsteady on their feet. Jensen moved a hand behind him and wiggled his fingers, Jared took it and walked all the way to the bathroom pressed up against Jensen’s back, supporting one another the whole way there. 

*

“I’m gonna say it again, your shower is amazing, I actually fit in it and it’s hot right away.” Jared hummed, head tipped back as Jensen massaged soap into his back and ass. Slow but firm circular movements with the palm of his hand, thoughtful strokes of his fingers between Jared’s ass cheeks. “Your entire bathroom is like a fucking spa. Marry me.”

“Alright, I’ll marry you.” Jensen chuckled, keeping shower time clean and loving. Jared looked over his shoulder at Jensen, beaming at him because they both knew. They both knew where they were headed but neither wanted to jump the gun, proclaiming things that couldn’t be proclaimed again. At least not in the way it all feels when those words are spoken for the first time. But it was comfortable and easy, both feeling as if they each had an extension of themselves. A shared conscience. 

“Mm, lemme do you now.” Jared turned around and he did cut quite a figure in Jensen’s large but still modest shower and although Jensen didn’t usually possess a submissive bone in his body, Jared’s size and presence were more of a comfort. That Jensen knew that Jared would look after him in every way that was expected in a relationship. That wasn’t submission nor weakness on Jensen’s part, it was the equality between them. The simplicity of ‘ _I’ll care for you and you’ll care for me_ ’. Jensen wasn’t in the least bit surprised that Jared had homed in on and squirted an inordinate of shower gel over Jensen’s chest and took extra special care in cleaning Jensen’s ‘tits’.

“I know I’ve said this before too but I am obsessed with these titties of yours.” 

“No on has ever referred to my pectoral muscles as breasts.” Jensen blinked through a groan as Jared pulled his nipples too roughly. Jensen really liked ‘too roughly’. It drove him a bit crazy if truth be told.

“I’m not calling them breasts. I’m calling them tiddies.” Jared beamed.

“Actually-” Jensen said deeply, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as Jared plucked and kneaded Jensen’s chest. “-I do have a wild theory about my nipples.” He said, leaving the comment hanging in the air between them.

“Which is?”

“I am sure that I could come just by having them played with, I fiddle sometimes when I’m feeling extra horny and it kind of accelerates everything. In that, if I start by playing with them, I get hard super fast and come even quicker but obviously I only have one pair of hands.” Jensen smirked.

“I’d make you come just by playing with your nips.” Jared said with confidence.

“Would you now?”

“Oh yeah, easy.” Jared shrugged, rinsing Jensen off by tugging him back under the flow of steamy water. “Has no one else ever tried?”

“No.”

“Oh good, then it can be my thing.” Jared grinned.

“I can guarantee you that my tits are all yours, baby.”

Clean and dried off, Jared left Jensen to clean up the bathroom to wander around the apartment. Jensen could hear little squeals of excitement coming from the living room as Jared found things he loved, Jensen’s dust gathering guitar, his bespoke Texas flag foot rest and the framed covers of some of his favorite albums on the walls. And then.

“Oh wow, you _really_ like candles!” Jared needn’t have shouted, Jensen was now stood right behind him.

“I love candles. Maybe we can light a few later, hm? Looks like we’re about to enjoy a storm.” Jensen said, switching on a lamp by the couch as the stormy afternoon light dulled the room.

“Oh wow, the sky is so dark, I never noticed. I’m still on a bottom high.”

“Keep that mood.” Jensen smirked. “Drink?”

“Mm, yes. Something cold but also with coffee in it and maybe some sugary cream too. Oh and do you have any of those syrups they put in fraps?”

“You know this is a private home, right? It’s not Starbucks.”   
Jensen teased, pulling Jared close, both still naked. Pink and warm from the shower.

“I just wondered since you seem to have everything.”

“Well-” Jensen walked backward into the kitchen, pulling Jared with him. He released one hand from around Jared’s slight waist and opened a cupboard door revealing several neat rows of assorted flavor syrups.

“Oh my God, marry me.”


	14. Chapter 14

Jared seemed more than happy with Jensen’s attempt at a homemade frap which was sans cream because Jensen didn’t have _everything_ and was already planning his second while only halfway through the first. They lazed about on Jensen’s couch, naked and wrapped around one another watching the storm roll in over the ocean and discussing the sex because you have to discuss the sex after you’ve had the sex.

“I felt like I lost my mind for a moment.” Jensen said, dragging his fingers through Jared’s slowly drying hair. “As if there was only me and you and you were my soul focus, I couldn’t have thought about anything else if someone had held a gun to my head.”

“That’s topspace.” Jared nodded.

“It’s what?”

“Topspace, when you’re having really intense sex and you kind of become hyper focused on whoever you’re fucking. In our case me. Thank you.” Jared grinned.

“I think I vaguely remember reading about it years ago.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of nuts right? I was the same, like just now.” Jared said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of Jensen’s bedroom. “I felt like I was going down this tunnel with you and that we’d just be stuck there fucking forever.”

“Jesus.”

“Bottomspace.” 

“It was nuts, wasn’t it? I’m not making it up or imagining it, it really _was_ that intense.”

“It was, I’ve never had sex like that before, it was ridiculous.”

“Yes.” Jensen laughed. “It was, like-” He shifted around to face Jared. “-you couldn’t explain that to anyone, could you? I mean, it’s literally a case of ‘there are no words’. It was-” He paused, forehead forming into deep frown. “-yeah, see. I’ve got nothing.”

“Fuckspace.” 

“Is that a thing too?”

“Nah, I just made that up but it can be our thing if you like. Want to take rocket ship into fuckspace with me Jenny?”

“God, fuck yes. Always. Shall we make a bed on the rug? I’ll light some candles and we can, Jesus fucking Christ, that was loud.” Jensen jumped as thunder cracked around them then laughed loudly. 

“Aw, is my honey scared of the thunder?”

“Honestly, sometimes it scares the shit out of me.” Jensen laughed. 

“You’re so cute. I lo-” Jared bit his lip, looking at Jensen coyly. “-I’ll make floor bed up and you can do the candles and grab the lube.”

Jensen smiled because he knew what Jared had almost said, he cupped Jared’s head and leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead. 

“Alright, deal.”

Ten minutes later the room was flickering with golden light, interspersed with silver as the storm raged on outside. The sky was gun metal gray and chucking down buckets of rain that beat against the huge windows. A panorama of the wrath of the weather. Jared had laid down two comforters, a fresh clean one Jensen had directed him to from the linen cupboard and the one they had just fucked on. Two layers of soft feathers and plump pillows puffed up around them as they spooned facing the windows; rolling together, hips fluid and gentle. Jensen didn’t mind taking on the role of ‘little spoon’ one bit. 

“This is perfect.” Jensen said, hands wrapped around Jared’s arms, kissing them gently.

“So perfect.” Jared echoed, nosing Jensen’s neck. They fell silent for a few minutes until Jensen turned around, needing to see Jared’s face. “Uncomfortable, honey?”

“No, I’m insanely comfortable but I wanted to look at your beautiful face.”

“I’m not beautiful.” 

“And I don’t lie.” Jensen smiled. “Off topic.” He said in a bright and breezy tone. “Um, I was wondering if you wanted, and you say no but um, can we film this?”

“Us fucking?” Jared smirked.

“Yeah.”

“Oh God, yes please. I want to see it with my own eyes because what just happened in there feels like a dream.”

“Right? I’ll set my phone up. Be right back.” Jensen smashed a kiss against Jared’s lips who blinked with amusement at Jensen’s enthusiasm for homemade porn. And as he followed Jensen’s gorgeous naked body around the room with hungry eyes was even more fascinated when Jensen attached his phone to a tripod.

“I feel like you’ve done this before.” Jared pursed his lips playfully.

“Oh, no. Never.” Jensen said, setting the tripod next to the couch.

“You have the kit.”

“Yeah, it was one of those weird gifts you get from family that you think you’ll never use.”

“And I’m sure they will be thrilled to discover just what you used it for.” Jared snorted.

“No one will ever see this, for our eyes only.” Jensen winked, crawling across the makeshift bed and over Jared’s body. “I’ve set a two minute timer. So, you know, whenever you’re ready.” 

“I’m ready.” Jared breathed, leaning up and kissing Jensen deeply, one arm wrapped around his back pulling down because mere inches was too far apart. Their slow wet kiss was deepened further as Jensen moved fluidly over Jared’s body, breaking the kiss to speak softly into Jared’s mouth and grabbing up the bottle of lube next to them.

“Wanna slick me up, baby boy?” Jensen said, laying the bottle on Jared’s chest and kneeling over his body before he could even answer. “Play with me.”

Jared blinked, wrapping a sweaty hand around the bottle while gazing up at Jensen as if he were God, towered over by a thick, strong body, heavy balls and a twitching meaty cock. Jared loaded his palm with lube and grasped the shaft of Jensen’s dick, briefly enjoying the girth of it in his hand by squeezing the flesh as it slowly stiffened against his fingers.

“No condom?” Jared muttered, tugging Jensen’s cock, pulling it away from his body, just about able to stretch the foreskin over the head until Jensen’s dick was too hard and unforgiving.

“No condom. Trust me?”

“Yes.” Jared nodded, still twisting his up and then down, the heel of his hand catching against the wet head. “Trust me?”

“Implicitly.” Jensen smiled down at Jared, eyelashes fluttering as his cock was slicked from root to head by a firm, loving hand. He closed his eyes, body rocking back and forth as Jared tugged and played, slick fingers sliding under the swell of Jensen’s scrotum which felt weighted and smooth. “Fuck, I’m gonna make you do this until completion one day.” Jensen groaned, eyes flying open and homing in on Jared. “And come all over your face.” He said deeply before grinning broadly. “Let’s get nice and deep again, huh?”

“Yeah, yes. Fuck, Jenny. Talk pretty to me while we fuck.” Jared nodded, still keen and gazing up at Jensen who positioned himself behind Jared, cooling belly slotting into the curve of Jared’s back. He gripped a thigh and lifted it, pushing Jared’s knee into the comforters.

“I’ll talk pretty to you, baby.” Jensen said, deep in thought as used his hands to mold Jared’s body, forming his position until his frame was perfectly twisted, ass presented and open. Open enough for Jensen to slid right back in. There was still the slightest resistance which made Jared arch and tense, although there was nothing in the language of his body that said ‘ _Please, stop_ ’. No words, no mutterings, just Jared’s body stretching and then slowly melding back into Jensen’s as they worked together, building up to a rhythm, a new one fit for their side by side position. It was closer and more intimate, Jensen was able to wrap his entirety around Jared; his left arm pushed under Jared’s neck and wrapped itself around his chest, his right was coiled around Jared’s waist, vice-like and the perfect leverage. Their legs tangled freely but Jensen had him, had Jared just where he wanted him and then some as he buried his cock deep and left it there, only using his hips once in while to keep himself hard.

“Jenny.” Jared whispered, a barely audible almost-chant of Jensen’s name. 

“I’ve got you.” Jensen let out a soft grunt, squeezing Jared around the belly and reminding him where his cock was by slowly screwing his hips as if he were trying to burrow too deep into Jared’s body.

“Fuck. Yeah, you have.”

“Love this.” Jensen’s lips caught against the soft cartilage of Jared’s ear and as he wrapped his fingers around Jared’s cock, one finger at a time. He pulled it, nice and slow, up and gave it a playful shake. “Such a big cock for such a pretty boy, huh?” 

“Thank you.” Jared nodded, polite as ever even with Jensen’s perpetually interested wide-load of a dick implanted inside him.

“You like having it sucked?” 

“Yes.”

“Mm, all of it?”

“Yes.” Jared nodded, writhing under the slight restriction of Jensen’s tight hold.

“I’m gonna, later maybe. Later, I’m gonna take that monster and I’m gonna swallow the whole thing. Reckon I’d choke on it?” Jensen asked, tugging Jared’s cock until his fist was wrapped around the head which he jerked off with a succession of hard fast but teasing strokes which stopped abruptly as his hips jabbed forward, causing Jared to groan lowly.

“Yeah, you would. Everyone has.” 

“Mm, I’d love that, to have my mouth and throat rammed full of this-” Jensen gave Jared’s cock another shake. “-exquisite cock of yours. Because it is, it’s fucking beautiful. Can just imagine, watching you watching me as you drag it all, limp and wet from my mouth, dripping with spit and spunk.”

“God, fuck.” Jared snapped his head to look at Jensen, eyes wide.

“Want that? Want to wreck my mouth one day, baby?”

“Yeah, fuck. Jenny, I want _everything_ with you. Everything. And not just the fucking sex, honey.” Jared’s lips parted in a soft sigh as Jensen looked back at him.

“Okay. Everything. All of it, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jared nodded, grabbing at Jensen’s arms to try and twist his body around. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Fuck. Don’t say it, not yet. I fucking want to but not yet because this, this is-” Jensen was cut off by Jared’s mouth. The kiss was riddled with urgency and unspoken words, wet and open, intoxicatingly erotic. Jared breathed heavily through his nose as Jensen’s hips moved in deep waves, slow but with so much intention he found himself moving across the floor. The comforters rucked up underneath their bodies as Jared found a tempo to match Jensen, grinding down with slight hips to meet the upward screw of Jensen’s glutes. It was close and hard, deep and intense. Neither could barely breath as their mouths fused, unable to drag their lips and tongues away as they licked out moans and grunts from each others mouths. 

The storm was at its peak, barely a break between the lightning and the thunder, the rain beat hard against the windows. Inside and out, it was all rage and mighty passion. Jensen yanked on Jared’s cock, tugging and pulling in strokes to match their hips, hand smothered in precome and sweat. And it was just them again. The storm lashing at the windows became nothing more than white noise, both zeroed in on their own end goal and the pleasure they were sharing. Jensen dragged his palm over Jared’s collarbone, fingers pressing into the tight sinew of his neck. Testing. The moment Jared’s neck flexed and Jensen felt the hard edge of his Adam’s apple carve into his palm, Jensen gripped Jared’s throat; just enough to notice but not enough pressure to harm. It was ‘ _I’m the only one you trust enough to do this, the only one ever._ ’ 

The slow joined push and roll of their bodies dissipated into speed and urgency, both shifting up along the floor, feet caught up in the loose covers of the comforters until their heads hit a wall. Jared reached up with the least busy of his two arms and braced a hand against the wall, saving their heads from smashing into it. And then they fucked. Jared’s bicep strained as he kept them both from colliding with the masonry but the action gave him the leverage he wanted to bear down on Jensen’s cock and keep himself the fuck there, mounted on it so deep that there was wasn’t a sliver of air between Jared’s ass hole and Jensen’s pubic bone. It was as if they were fused together never to be ripped apart. 

“Come on. Fuck.” Jared hissed, teeth bared as he ground down, desperate for something more that he couldn’t even begin to vocalize. “Fuck me, Jenny. Fuck me.”

“Fucking wall.” Jensen muttered as Jared’s bicep trembled, not strong enough to hold them both back. He too reached up and laid a hand against the wall, fingers brushing over Jared’s. They held themselves there, jointly braced and perfectly angled for that final hard fuck. Jensen jack-hammered up into Jared’s body while his hand incoherently jerked and stroked Jared’s cock, the lack of finesse seemed to make little difference to Jared who started nodding hard, biting at Jensen’s mouth and muttering words of warning.

“Gonna come now, Jenny. Gonna come. Don’t fucking stop, please.” 

“Wouldn’t stop for nothin’.” Jensen drawled.

Everything built up to an uncoordinated mess of stuttering tired hips and aching muscles powering through because they were so close, so almost there but neither of them would have stopped even if that fucking wall had caved in. But it was Jared who ‘caved’ first, mouth drooping as Jensen’s fist worked its magic; nice frantic jerks until Jared was coming with heavy spurts just about everywhere. Jensen groaned as Jared’s dick, pulsed and released in his hand, smearing come down the shaft. Jared was on the verge of limpness while Jensen’s hips chased his own climax, slamming and stuttering until his body seized, his hips snapped forward and coated Jared’s insides with his come. Jensen gripped Jared’s throat, tore at the wall with his fingernails and grunted expletives over Jared’s mouth until they were left with boneless twitching bodies, spent of all energy. 

The storm outside was fading, only occasionally filling the room with flashes of intermittent white light while the horizon promised sunshine. The pair kissed lazily, smiled and stroked as they wrapped themselves around one another, slowly coming down. The trembles subsided and Jensen all but passed out while his softening dick half slid from Jared’s hole and then eventually flopped out, leaving behind a thick dribble of milky come between them. Jared turned around, slowly enough as to not disturb Jensen who was gone; mouth lax and throat revving up for some epic snoring. Jared smiled to himself, snuggling up close and stroking Jensen’s hair.

“Jenny?”

Nothing.

“Jen?” 

Nothing.

“I love you.” Jared blinked, waiting for a reaction but Jensen was well and truly not in the land of the living. Jared chuckled, watched Jensen sleep for a minute or so more then tucked himself inside Jensen’s broad body and fell asleep too unaware that his declaration had been captured on camera. Jensen’s phone was still recording.

*

Jensen woke up, not to the vague smell of cooking nor the late afternoon sun filling his living room with light but to the loss of Jared beside him. After years of sleeping alone, Jensen found himself feeling sad the moment he sensed that he was laying on the comforters without the company and comfort of Jared curled around him. All it took was a slight turn of his head and a sleepy blink to find him, standing in Jensen’s kitchen, wearing a pair of Jensen’s boxers and rifling through Jensen’s food cupboards. All of those things that Jensen had been avoiding, having his things touched and privacy invaded. He smiled to himself as he slowly sat up, rolling his shoulders and rubbing his face.

“Hey, honey!” Jared trilled, stopping to admire the view. “I hope you don’t mind but I showered and borrowed a pair of underwear.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Jensen grinned, his voice thick and heavy with sleep. Everywhere around him was tidy, the candles had been put out and away. His phone was on the side table charging, the tripod had been collapsed and set aside neatly, he even felt clean himself. “What time is it?”

“Almost five, baby. Did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah, I did. Thank you. Wow-” Jensen slowly stood up, a little stiff from sleeping on the floor but nothing a stretch and a shower wouldn’t fix. “-you cleaned up. You’re so sweet and you’re cooking?” He wandered across the living room, parking himself behind Jared’s body who turned around and pulled Jensen in close.

“Just made a pile of grilled cheese sandwiches, I got creative with some of the fillings, you had a lot of food that needed using up. Do you mind?”

“No. I really don’t.” Jensen grinned. “Jared?”

“Yeah, honey?”

“Did you, I mean, I feel really clean, at least the front does.”   
Jensen chuckled.

“Well, I may have brought a nice warm, soapy rag from your bathroom and may have given you a sleep wash.”

“Right. A sleep wash. And that’s a thing, is it?” 

“It is now.” Jared hummed, shivering as Jensen’s hands wandered over his ass. “You sleep like you’ve been dead for centuries by the way.”

“Yeah, I’m aware and I also snore quite loudly too.” Jensen winced.

“I know, guess who woke up first?” Jared laughed, he didn’t care that Jensen sounded like bear while he slept.

“Ah, sorry. But thank you for making the apartment look nice and the food and fuck, looking very hot wearing my underwear.” Jensen growled.

“You’re welcome, honey. I also found a massive dildo in your underwear drawer.”

“Um the dildo was a gift and it’s never been used, it’s double ended and well, for the past few years, there has only been one end available to me.” Jensen smirked. 

“Still coulda used it.”

“I’m not great with that kind of anal intrusion.” Jensen whispered.

“Ugh, you sexy power top.” Jared snorted. “Could you be persuaded to use it with me?”

“Oh God, I’ll think about but honestly, when we have sex I get like, I feel like I would do anything. As long as it’s with you, I would do _anything_.”


	15. Chapter 15

The boys lounged about on Jensen’s couch, the French doors of his living room were flung open while Jared stuffed Jensen’s face full of grilled sandwiches and they talked over the movie they had chosen together, too enthralled with one anothers company to pay attention to the television, eventually muting the sound so they could chatter and gaze. Jensen had showered, despite his sleep-time wash and was wearing boxer briefs that matched Jared’s, they entwined ankles, stroked and held hands as the late afternoon slowly descended into darkness.

“I don’t want to go to bed, at least not to sleep because then the morning will come too soon and I won’t want to leave you.” Jared said sadly, idly playing with Jensen’s fingers.

“You’re still here and it’s early, baby. Maybe I can swing by and come pick you up after work tomorrow? We could come back here, have a little food, a little beer, a lot of sex.” Jensen grinned, Jared matched it.

“Sounds amazing. I just love being with and I love being here. It’s so calm and tranquil.”

“You talk like you don’t like your apartment much.”

“I don’t, not really. I bought the place but I dunno, since I’ve been there, I’m not feeling it. I’m still living out of boxes.”

“What?” Jensen gasped but there was a sadness to it. “Really, after six months?”

“Yeah.” Jared wrinkled his nose, sighing heavily. “It’s just got a bad vibe. I bought stuff to decorate it, paint and stuff but I never even opened the cans.”

“Why do you think that is?” Jensen said softly, a gentle coaxing tone in his voice. God, he cared so much for that boy already and so fast too.

“I don’t know. I mean, I love living here in Ethos. Even more now for obvious and extremely sexy reasons.” Jared grinned.

“Well, of course.” Jensen winked, kissing Jared’s hand affectionately. 

“Ugh, I don’t wanna talk about this, not yet. Do you mind?”

“Of course not. Whenever you’re ready and honestly, my home is your home, you can stay the night whenever you want.” 

“Really?”

“Yes.” Jensen laughed. “Really. I love your company, you’re so respectful around my home and it hasn’t gone unnoticed.”

“It’s nothing.” Jared shrugged modestly, slowly letting his head come to rest on the couch. “I know it’s still early but do you wanna go to bed and talk. Make out a little.”

“Yes, I would love that.” 

*

“What is your favorite color?” Jensen grinned, pushing his fingers through Jared’s hair which had his eyes fluttering and head lolling into the pillow. They had been playing the ‘what’s your favorite?’ game for a while, laying side by side and sharing heated kisses in between questions and answers. 

“All of them.”

“Pick _one_ and play the game.” Jensen chuckled.

“All of them, I don’t hate. But you will send me to sleep if you keep doing that.” Jared hummed.

“Do you love rainbows?”

“Rainbows are my favorite weath-, weath-. Thing to with the weather.” Jared mumbled, sinking into the bed under Jensen’s attentive touches.

“Why?”

“Pretty and they make me happy.” Jared’s eyes fluttered closed and pretty was all that he was capable of coming up with while so on the cusp of falling asleep.

“So pretty.” Jensen agreed, although rainbows were the last thing on his mind at that precise moment. Jared looked so comfortable and so peaceful and so very _there_ in Jensen’s bed, as if he had been a part of it for years. As if he hadn’t just wandered into Jensen’s life a little over one week ago. One week ago, Jensen was happily single, living his modest life, an ordinary life where thrills were a new set of glassware or fancy enamel spoons that would only come out on special occasions. That had been excitement, the little things that were just about thrilling enough to deal with, without being disruptive. Jensen had been in control of everything, he knew what he wanted, he knew what he didn’t want and yet Jared had appeared out of nowhere, just like those things did when you weren’t looking for them. ‘ _Don’t go looking for love, love will find you_ ’. Jensen’s grandma used to love saying that, along with all the usual words of wisdom that seniors love to spout forth in the guise of old sayings. Jensen’s grandma had been right on the money with that one. Jensen shoved the ‘L’ word down the back of his mind, because he was thinking it, and feeling it quite strongly. Something like that needed some deep processing because so often folks mistook sex for love.

Jensen was wired, too wide-awake after his epic nap on the living room floor to sleep. Even curling around Jared’s warm body wasn’t enough for him to even doze, so he got up. Jensen grabbed a beer from the fridge and unplugged his charged phone. Stacey had called him several times and dropped a few messages too, calls and messages that before Jared would never had gone unanswered. The camera app was still open on his phone with a tiny thumbnail of two naked bodies in one corner of the screen, Jensen glanced into his bedroom before settling into the couch and turning the volume down on his phone, he tapped play. Jensen was vaguely and modestly impressed with his physique, watching himself kneeling over Jared’s body with an erection so violent it made him blink with shock. Jensen had always been an eater so was happy to discover that running appeared to keep the pounds from piling on.

“I _do_ have a big ass though.” Jensen muttered to himself. A big ass fitting for a huge man which looked quite impressive in candle light and thunderstorm flashes. Once the initial feelings of whether he was capable of watching himself fuck had subsided, Jensen got into it because they did look good and maybe he hadn’t wanted to see a graphic shot of his ass hole, a body part rarely seen by its owner, the video was insanely hot and within minutes, Jensen was twisting his hips into the couch and dealing with a keen erection as the intensity between them built and built and had Jensen pausing the video so he could grab his ear-buds from his jacket pocket, ramming them into his ears by the coat rack in the hallway and just standing there, watching and turning himself on. It wasn’t like watching porn, at all. Jared was completely his type, Jensen found him incredibly attractive and the boy, _boy_ looked like some kind of sexual deity, pressed up against Jensen’s body as they fucked up against the wall of the living room. More than anything, they looked good together, they looked like they belonged. The sex was perfect and so flawlessly beautiful that Jensen didn’t know what his emotions were doing or how the fuck he was feeling. “Oh God, oh God, oh God.” Jensen breathed as he stood in the hallway in shock, listening to himself and Jared come, watching as they both moved together, climaxed and kissed as if they were old pros and had been sleeping together forever.   
Jensen cock was jutting up against the waistband of his boxers, pulling the elastic away from his body and just as hard as it had been when he had asked Jared to play with him hours earlier.   
Although. “Oh fuck sake.” Jensen rolled his eyes as he watched himself fall asleep/pass out. “That is so not attractive. Jesus Christ.” He chuckled through a wince but then smiled because Jared was watching over him and God that boy had a body and face to die for. The fucking longest legs that drove Jensen to the edge of insanity. And that open face that never lied, always sunny and so full of affection and truth. Jensen went from horny to happy, enthralled and humbled that there was someone, Jared, who liked him so much that just looking at him was enough to make him smile. 

‘ _I love you_ ’

“Jesus, Jared.” Jensen whispered, leaning back with a hard bump against the hall way wall watching and listening to Jared proclaim his love so intimately and privately. “Oh God, not like this. Not yet.” He groaned, tearing his ear-buds from his ears suddenly overwhelmed. Jensen shoved his phone with his ear-buds into his jacket pocket and stepped back as if they were about to burst into flames. And then he freaked the fuck out.

*

Jensen was able to put aside his fears and disappointments well enough to sleep and just enough to ‘act normal’ around Jared the next morning who woke Jensen by wrapping his mouth around his morning glory. Jared had even pulled Jensen down the bed while he was sleeping and encased him in his arms, mouth tight around his cock, head bobbing with a standard dick sucking beat.

“God, fuck.” Jensen said deeply, chin jutting into his collarbone. Jared’s eyes flew up and he grinned around Jensen’s cock before throwing Jensen a ‘good morning, honey’ wink and fuck, everything went away in that moment because Jared made the art of morning suck jobs look like the most fucking romantic, loving act on earth. It didn’t matter that Jensen’s dick was raging hard and jabbing the back of Jared’s throat or that his balls were dripping with saliva, Jared looked sweet, laying there with most of his body hanging off the edge of the bed and holding Jensen in such a way that even _that_ made him feel loved. And it was a good feeling, no matter how resistant Jensen had felt hearing Jared whisper those words in his ear while he slept, he felt loved and couldn’t help being nothing but responsive to Jared’s touches. Two hands were splayed over Jensen’s pecs, fingers brushing over his nipples which were then gripped between thumbs and fingers, rolled around tightly against the pads and pulled away from his body. Jensen arched from the bed and reached up behind him to grab the headboard as his legs fell open sluttily. The sensation from nipples to dick felt like a wave of warm pleasure which lead to his cock pulsing inside Jared’s mouth, over and over, slowly releasing precome. Jensen was utterly open in mind and body, again so susceptible as the baser parts of him took over. ‘ _I would do anything right now._ ’

Jared’s mouth was tight around Jensen’s cock, head bobbing in a short, sharp motion as if jerking him off with his mouth while his long fingers squeezed Jensen’s nipples rough and hard but Jared was getting all the right signals from Jensen’s body and the noises coming from his mouth; deep grunts punctuated with expletives and muttered sexual scenarios because Jensen was turned _on_ to the point of obscenity. Jared had him stripped bare of everything, flayed raw with nothing else to do but let it take him.

“Fuck, pull ‘em. Pull ‘em and fuckin’ squeeze ‘em. Hard as.” Jensen hissed, teeth clamped together as spit sparked from between them. Jared blinked and gave Jensen’s cock a hard, tight tug with his mouth and was rewarded with a frantic nod from Jensen who was now rigid with arousal and nodding back. “Yeah, hard. All of it, baby.” 

Jared kept the throttling, fast rhythm going and assaulted Jensen’s stiff nipples with painful twists as he was stared back with wide eyes that said disbelief and those fucking words that were fucking with Jensen’s fucking mind. Jensen felt Jared swallow thickly, so thick and deep that the head of his cock was squeezed and milked by Jared’s narrow throat.

“Oh, now. That’s just fuckin’ ridiculous.” Jensen said deeply, staring Jared down with a soft smirk who responded with a ‘mouth full of cock’ smile and a pair of sparkling, silvery eyes. Jared did it again, a deep hollow swallow which had Jensen pushing his meaty ass into the bed and nodding frantically. “Go on, make me come like that, baby.” 

The room went deathly quiet aside from gentle, steady breathing and the soft sound of Jared’s wet mouth around Jensen’s straining dick. They didn’t take their eyes from one another for a second, both stunned into silence. The bed rolled under their combined weight as Jared rutted against the rough edge of the mattress and Jensen slowly joined him, rocking and rolling as one. Jensen’s back arched painfully as his orgasm built with Jared not missing a single beat, drawing Jensen’s cock away from his body and then sucking/pulling it until Jensen was grunting his way through his climax. Jared pulled back a touch, eyes rolling and breaking from their wide-eyed stare as Jensen’s warm come filled his mouth, pump after pump of it dripping down his throat, coating the inside of his mouth and Jensen’s cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. God, fuckin’ yes.” Jensen groaned, head tossing from side to side, knees drawing up against his chest. “Come and kiss me.” He muttered roughly, watching under his lashes as his saliva and come soaked cock slid from Jared’s mouth. And Jared was over him in seconds, spilling spunk into Jensen’s mouth from his tongue and kissing him greedy and hard. Jared’s cock slapped against Jensen’s belly, head wet and shaft painfully stiff. Jensen reached between their bodies, blindly jerking Jared off. It was frantic and lacked the finesse of Jared’s five star B.J but it took him only seconds to come, coating Jensen’s torso and sore, stretched nipples. They kissed slow and lazy, licking and lapping into one anothers mouths until their minds slipped back into the real world and Jared laid over Jensen’s sticky body. There was no time to nap, work called but they laid there a while, stroking skin and coming down.

*

Jensen was on a high, lost in new relationship joy as they showered and breakfasted together. Jared hadn’t mentioned the video on Jensen’s phone and Jensen was doing his best to not think about it all because Jared made him happy. And it wasn’t just the mind-blowing sex but the attentive touches and kind words away from the bedroom. The respect Jared had for Jensen’s home, how he looked at him as if Jared had just seen a person for the first time. Everything Jared exuded in Jensen’s direction came from a place of love. And Jensen low-key hated himself for feeling wary and nervous about it because there wasn’t anything bad about any of it. Jared made him feel good, so good, so wanted, so needed, so happy. Saying goodbye outside Jensen’s apartment block was rough. Jared didn’t want to go, Jensen didn’t want Jared to leave him either because he knew that the moment Jared was out of sight, the fear would come back. Jensen didn’t want the fear. His mind was a mess.   
The moment Jensen walked into work, Stacey was on him and honestly he wasn’t in the mood for the third degree. And that made him feel bad too, the fact that suddenly he couldn’t talk to his best friend about his woes. Jensen didn’t want to. After a brief if awkwardly friendly conversation with Stacey, whom he promised to have lunch with, Jensen shut himself away in his office and called his sister Juno, his emotional rock. Plus, it had been a while.

“Sorry it’s been so long, Ju.” Jensen sighed after frantic hellos and Juno having to call back because she had a two-year old have a meltdown in the kitchen.

“It’s okay, I haven’t called for a while either. Jack misses his uncle.”

“Oh no, don’t guilt trip me, Ju.” Jensen chuckled lightly. “I miss him too though, did he like the books I mailed you?”

“He loved them, they tasted amazing.” Juno laughed. “What’s up?”

“Oh, I forgot about you and your sixth sense.”

“You sound sad, Jen.” 

“Do I? I don’t know why because I should be happy.” Jensen said sadly and that time he heard it. “I’ve met someone.” 

“Okay, but that’s good, isn’t it?”

“Well, yes. That’s kind of the problem.”

“Go on. Tell me about him.”

“I met him a couple of weeks ago.” Jensen said, leaving the comment hanging for a moment.

“And?”

“I love him.” Jensen said plainly because he never lied to Juno, even when they were kids and the vocal admission for his ‘fast love’ for Jared hadn’t felt as bad as he had thought it would feel.

“That’s quick.”

“That’s the problem.”

“See, I don’t know why that _is_ a problem.” Juno started and Jensen knew that he was about to get a very long monologue because his darling sister had opinions on everything, most of them unashamedly positive. “I mean, people can take their time and take it slow, blah blah blah but honestly, who knows whether things will last. Take my friends Tracy and Ben, they were dating for two years before Ben proposed and they did it all by the book, but they got divorced last year. Jesus, that was a mess.” She snorted.

“Yeah, I remember you tel-”

“Tracy had to stay with Kris and I for four weeks because Ben canceled all her credit cards and locked her out of the house. She was a mess, still is. Honestly, Ben should be paying for her therapy.”

“Not helping, Ju. Not helping at all.” Jensen chuckled lightly.

“Oh shit, sorry. I went off on a tangent again.”

“Jared does that.” Jensen said fondly.

“Aw, Jared. That’s such a nice name.”

“I know.”

“Is he local?”

“Well, he lives in Ethos but is from Texas."

“Is he really?”

“Yeah, San Antonio. He moved here after repping across the country for a catering firm, he works for me now.”

“You broke your rule, wow, he must be special. What does he look like?”

“He’s tall-” Jensen started, smiling to himself because Jared was his new favorite thing to talk about. “-taller than me by a few inches. He’s beautiful, so elegant really. Talks a lot, but with passion.”

“Hair? Eyes?”

“Longish brown hair, which he wears up sometimes. It’s so cute.” Jensen hummed.

“Eyes?"

“Yes, he has two.” Jensen laughed, Juno joined. “Hazel, I think. Sometimes they look silvery.” 

“He sounds very pretty. So it’s just the speed of things?”

“Yeah, it feels silly.”

“Why? When you like someone, you like ‘em. There isn’t much you can do about it.”

“But it’s not just ‘like’ is it? I love him and that’s the terrifying part of it. I _know_ I love him. It’s not been a gradual thing, I mean two weeks, not even that and I’m like ‘Yeah, well, I love him’.”

“Then love him. I know it sounds simplistic when I say that but honestly, Jen. When you know, you know.”

“I guess. Am I making too much of a fuss about this?”

“Yes.”

“I’m scared.”

“Why?”

“That it’s all a con and that I’ll get hurt again. Or worse still, I’ll hurt Jared.”

“Oh Jen, listen to yourself. ‘Worse still, you’ll hurt Jared’. Yeah, you love him. You’re already putting his feelings above your own. Go with it and enjoy it.”

“Fuck.” Jensen laughed softly, briefly glancing at his phone screen to read a message. It was from Jared asking if Jensen was okay because he had seemed off when they parted that morning. “Astute son of a bitch.” He muttered.

“What did you call me?” Juno laughed.

“No, not you. Jared just messaged me, he knows something is up with me. Wow, I thought I was doing okay in hiding it.”

“Obviously not. Do you know how Jared feels about you?”

“Oh yes.” Jensen sighed. “He loves me too.”

“Okay. And you didn’t say it back?”

“Um. Uh, okay this is awkward. I heard him, or rather saw him say it to me while I was asleep.”

“Okay? Weird.”

“Oh God, don’t make me say it to you, you’re my sister.”

“As if you could shock me.” Juno laughed. 

“We filmed something, and I saw him say it to me after we-”

“Okay, message received, that’s enough information. Pervert.” Juno chuckled. 

“Sorry. Thing is, I feel kind of bad that I saw it because it was his private moment and he obviously feels the same, in that our relationship has become serious real fast and he’s being cautious too.”

“I think you need to forget what you saw, take him out someplace special and tell him. You have the advantage of saying I love you first knowing that the other person feels it too. It’s a gift Jen. You’re so lucky. And after Danny and all those Grind ass holes-”

“Grindr.” Jensen corrected with chuckle.

“-whatever. You deserve to be happy, fuck what anyone says about ‘too fast’ or ‘take your time’. Love is a roll of dice, you either get lucky or you don’t. No one ever had any fun by playing it safe.”

“Oh God, Ju. You always say the right things. I love you.”

“Good, now go tell Jared that.”


	16. Chapter 16

Jensen **I’m fine, baby. I was just sad leaving you this morning. Yesterday was incredible**

Jared **Aw, me too honey! Oh GOD, I could have easily spent another day in bed with you. Miss your touch and your kisses**

Jensen **Me too, baby. I’m taking you out tonight btw. Someplace special**

Jared **Someplace special on a Monday? You’re the best boyfriend ever! Mwah!!!!**

Jensen **I try, lol. Pick you up after work?**

Jared **Yasssssss! Can’t wait!!!! See you then, honey bunny <3 <3 <3**

“God, he’s so cute, it’s ridiculous. I could him eat him.” Jensen chuckled loudly to himself, buzzing with love and vaguely sore nipples.

*

Jensen sheepishly slipped into a seat at he and Stacey’s table at lunchtime without his usual tray of carbohydrates; replacing piles of pasta, rice or fries with a light salad. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“Are you a rabbit now?” Stacey frowned, feeling stubbornly guilty about her behavior at Russell and Margie’s party.

“I’m going out after work, so I don’t want to bloat myself.”   
Jensen smiled tightly.

“With Jared?”

“Yes, with Jared.” Jensen nodded, glancing across at Stacey who looked like she was revving up to speak, which turned out to be accurate.

“Sorry about the other night, I was pretty wasted.” Stacey muttered.

“That’s okay, it always happens at their parties, everyone was.”

“Are we good?”

“Of course.” Jensen threw a genuine smile at Stacey who seemed to visibly relax. “How have you been?”

“Okay, I miss us hanging out though.”

“I know, me too. It’s just-”

“Jared.” Stacey smiled. “He’s really nice and I am so happy for you, you suit one another.”

“Thank you. He’s become someone very special to me, very quickly and I’d like us to all be friends.”

“At least until after the honeymoon period?” Stacey chuckled, Jensen grinned.

“Where Jared is concerned, our life together is going to one long, endless honeymoon.” 

“I’ll murder him if ever hurts you.”

“Permission granted.” Jensen winked.

*

Jensen had no plans to take Jared out for dinner or a picnic, or even for snacks which meant the decision to eat a light lunch had been nothing more than a vanity move and besides, there were no calories in taking off your clothes and eating ass. Proclaiming your love two weeks into a new relationship was another matter, if stress came in carbohydrate form, Jensen would have been the size of a house. Jensen needed the occasion to be special and more than anything, romantic. For a long time, Jensen had been denied what he saw a romance, real hearts and flowers, boxes of chocolates and stuffed bears romance and that was how during the remainder of the day, Jensen slowly came up with the perfect scenario for saying ‘I love you’. 

Jensen **Change of plan, can you come to mine at 8pm instead tonight, baby?**

Jared **Sure I can, honey? Any reason why?**

Jensen **I have some stuff to do that I forgot about**

Jared **Np, honey!!! You’re being very mysterious about tonight, I like it!! Dress code?**

Jensen **Dress comfortable, I have something for you to change into, baby**

Jared **Oooooo, kinky!! See you at 8 then, honey bunny!**

Jensen **Okay, baby!**

Jensen left the office early by an hour, it wasn’t something he did on a regular basis but he suddenly had a lot of impossible shopping to do. Shopping for items that would have been found in seconds had he the time to buy them all online but no Jensen needed quite specific things for the evening and a limited amount of time to buy them all, get home and get the apartment set up in time for Jared’s arrival. By the time he sat in his car to leave work, Jensen noted he had just under four hours in which to complete his task. It did not help with the pressure of the occasion at all. But two and a half hours later, Jensen was letting himself into his apartment with a handful of shopping bags, buzzing with excitement. All the bags were dumped in the hallway, aside from one fancy bag containing two pairs of matching boxer briefs, the slight kind that clung to everything a man had to offer. One pair was laid out, tags ripped off and set on the edge of the bathtub for Jensen to change into after a quick but thorough shower which soon became Jensen’s little haven of peace while he planned the evening in his head. More than anything, it had been ten long hours since he had last seen Jared. Ten hours since he had gazed at him, kissed him and touched him, ten and a half hours since he was coming so hard his head had spun like a top, eleven hours ago that he had woken up with Jared between his thighs and sucking on his cock like he owned it. Which of course, he did.

With fifteen minutes until 8pm, Jensen did a last minute sweep of the preparations. The room full of candles were all lit and flickering away, the two gifts were tucked neatly into their respective hiding places, Jared’s boxers were laid out on Jensen’s freshly made bed, the music was ready and set to play and the neon green cocktail Jensen had made especially for Jared was sitting next to his own on the kitchen counter. Jensen also used some of that time to look at his ass in the hallway mirror, the rainbow print briefs were _insanely_ tight and on any other day, he would be muttering to himself just how big his ass actually looked in them but it was a different day, a new day and Jensen knew that his round, meaty ass was sure to send Jared’s head spinning into an abyss of arousal and that was nothing to complain about.

The harsh buzz of the intercom made Jensen jump and his stomach flip which then sent two instant signals; one to his heart which boomed in his chest and the other to his dick which pulsed lazily against the fabric of his boxers. Jensen dashed to the intercom, let Jared in without saying a word and then pressed his face up against the spy hole, watching through the glass as Jared’s shadow came into view and then eventually his body, that lovely, lovely body. Jensen opened the door before Jared even got the chance to knock, fuck discretion.

“Oh, my God. Fuck, Jenny.” Jared’s mouth fell open, eyes widening as he filled the door way and stepped into the apartment. Jensen did not move a muscle. “God, you look hot. And you smell amazing. What is it?” He said, rubbing his nose over Jensen’s neck and inhaling deeply.

“Soap.” Jensen smirked, shivering as Jared settled one of his huge hands against his bare waist.

“No, it’s not. It’s you. Pure you and it’s perfect.”

“Miss me?” Jensen asked, lazily tipping his head to one side.

“So much.”

“Same.” Jensen pressed a hand against the center of Jared’s chest, gently pushing him against the wall. “Take your shoes and socks off then go put on what I left for you on my bed.”

“Okay. Fuck, I love it when you boss me.”

“Do you?” Jensen knew but it was always nice to hear it confirmed.

“Yes. Fuck, I would sub my ass off for you, Jenny.” Jared smirked. “Sir.”

“Make a note of that, but for now, go change for me, baby boy.”

“Yes.” Jared nodded through a brief but heated kiss before being released so that he could go and do what he was told. 

*

The delightful and somewhat high-pitched squeal that came from the bedroom made Jensen grin, even more so when Jared poked his head around the door, waving his matching pair of boxers at Jensen. 

“Matching rainbow panties! This is so cute-” Jared laughed, shaking his head which was adorable because his hair was down and freshly washed so it was all fluffy and shiny in one go. “-oh my God!”

“I hope they fit.” Jensen called back. “I got a little horny while I was buying them, maybe bought us both a size down.”

“Perv. I love it.” Jared said, head appearing again as he stepped into the underwear. “Yeah, these are so tiny but I love them.” He stepped out of the bedroom and posed with a hand on a snapped hip. “So?” 

“Beautiful, as always.” Jensen grinned, taking a few steps forward and reaching out with wiggly fingers. Jared took his hands as he was slowly lead into the living room, passing the two freshly made cocktails on the kitchen counter. “Ooo, what are those?”

“We’ll get to those in a moment.” Jensen grinned, manhandling Jared onto the couch who was clearly loving every moment of being spoiled and bossed. “Sit down, right there. Don’t move, okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Jared said softly, sitting on the edge of the couch like a graceful dancer.

“Beautiful boy, aren’t you?” Jensen said, stroking Jared’s cheek casually as he passed him. Jared whimpered.

Jensen could feel Jared’s eyes on him as he stood with his back to him in the kitchen, adding the last minute garnishes to the drinks. 

“I’m so excited about all this. I have no fucking idea what’s happening but I love the suspense.” Jared hummed. “You make me feel so special Jenny, no has ever been so romantic like this before. All these candles and the fancy panties and what looks like cocktails. Is it cocktails, Jenny?”

“Oh, it’s definitely cocktails, baby boy.” Jensen grinned turning to face Jared and walking carefully back to the couch. “This isn’t any old cocktail though.”

“Oh, my God. Is that, are they Sour Patch Kids impaled on cocktail sticks?” Jared gasped through a giggle.

“This, my beauty is a Sour Patch Kids vodka Martini.” 

“You’re kidding me?” Jared gasped again, gingerly taking the glass because he just knew that they were special and probably very expensive Martini glasses. “Oh my God, you did this for me?”

“I did, I made a mental note of all of your favorite things when we were talking yesterday. But don’t get too excited, I have no idea what it tastes like.”

“You’re so sweet and romantic and I’m sure it’s amazing.”

“Try it.”

Jared took a tentative sip and rolled his eyes with unabashed pleasure, Jensen did the same unsuccessfully hiding a grimace.

“Fuck, okay. I think I just came in my boxers.” Jared hummed, grinning as he sipped demurely on his bespoke cocktail. “I love it. Do you not like it?”

“Uh, it’s _really_ sweet.” Jensen laughed, setting the glass down.

“Yeah, you’re not really a candy guy, are you? I’ll drink yours. It’s like liquid candy, I could probably get wasted on just two of these.” Jared snorted.

“Well, take it slow. Mind if I grab myself a beer?”

“Of course not.”

Jensen lined up Jared’s sickly cocktails who hummed and wiggled while he sipped before quickly grabbing himself a nice normal beer from the fridge. Main thing was, Jared loved it and that was all Jensen cared about. 

“You’ll have to give me the recipe for these.”

“You can have all the rest of the ingredients too.”

“Thank you, Jenny. You _are_ so sweet for doing all this.” Jared sighed, slowly leaning against the couch, gazing at Jensen with watery eyes.

“It’s not over yet.”

“It’s not?”

“Nope.” Jensen laughed because Jared’s body was thrumming with excitement about the unknown. “You’re so cute. Cute and sexy, that’s quite a thing to pull off.”

“I’d ‘pull you off’.” Jared smirked.

“I bet you would, you dirty boy.” Jensen’s nostrils flared with arousal. “God, you make me want to feed you vanilla frosting while fucking you senseless into a wall.” 

“Add it to the list, honey.”

“It’s a long list.”

“Well, we’ve got forever, haven’t we.” Jared said softly, leaning back against the edge of the couch as Jensen crowded him, carefully plucking the Martini glass from his hand and setting it down on the coffee table. 

“Yeah, we have.” Jensen pressed the softest and sweetest kiss against Jared’s lips while plunging his hand down the back of the couch cushion, keeping Jared distracted with his pretty mouth until something soft was rubbed against the curve of Jared’s neck.

“What is that?” Jared recoiled but only to look as Jensen booped him on the nose with a small fluffy dog.

“It’s not a what, it’s a who.” Jensen grinned.

“It’s a very small dog.” Jared grinned back.

“I know you love them and can’t have one at your apartment so he’s going to keep you company until you’re living someplace you can.”

“Oh, Jenny. I love him.” Jared pouted, taking the dog from Jensen’s hands and kissing its nose. 

“Seriously, I do not know how you manage to look so candy shop cute and ‘fuck me in the ass until I’m screaming’ at the same time.”

“It’s a gift from the Gay God.” Jared smirked. 

“Aren’t I the lucky one?” Jensen licked his lips, leaning in and brushing them over Jared’s mouth, both serious in an instant. That would have been the perfect moment for Jensen say it, to tell Jared that he loved him more than anything he had loved in his life but with one more little surprise tucked away, Jensen distracted himself with Jared’s mouth. So soft and pink and sickly sweet, opening slowly to let Jensen in, two wet keen tongues lapping and licking, the kiss between them deepening until they were horizontal on the couch, rutting and grunting. It never took long for a simple kiss to turn into something altogether more carnal but then their kisses were never truly that simple.

“You get me hard so fast, Jenny.” Jared said, one hand still clutching the tiny stuffed dog. “My mind can’t keep up, I literally lose my mind when I’m around you.”

“I feel dizzy, all the time.”

“Yes, yeah.” Jared nodded. “But it’s a good dizzy, huh?”

“So good, baby boy.” Jensen grinned, biting into his own bottom lip. “Ready for your last surprise?”

“Oh God, yeah. Okay.”

Jensen knelt on the couch, pulling Jared up by his wrists and then sitting back on his ass, he reached across the coffee table to his phone sitting in its speaker dock and opened his music app. Jared had gone deathly quiet, silently watching Jensen while he took another happy little sip of his cocktail and tucked the dog between his thigh and the side of the couch. Jared whined softly, flailing against the edge of the couch as the music started to play.

“Oh God, Jenny. This is my favorite song of his, how the fuck did you know?” 

Jensen turned around, leaning across to take the half empty glass from Jared’s hand who was almost in tears as the sound of ‘To Make You Feel My Love’ filled the living room. Jensen set the glass down then leaned back, pulling Jared over his body.

“I just listened to a few songs this afternoon and figured.” Jensen whispered, fingers working through Jared’s hair. “You said that Garth Brooks gig you went to was your favorite.” He shrugged. Jared gazed up at him and sighed.

“I did.” Jared nodded, glancing back down at his left arm as Jensen laid a narrow, brown leather cuff with an enamel rainbow set into it around his wrist.

“You said rainbows make you happy, and I want to do the same. Jared, you just fucking walked into my life and I didn’t know what the fuck to do with it. Up until this morning, I had no clue how to deal with my feelings for you.”

“Jenny.” Jared whispered, slowly sitting up and dragging his palm over the bracelet. “This is so beautiful.”

“Look at me, baby.”

Jared flicked his eyes up at Jensen, lips parted slightly.

“It’s big isn’t it?”

“Huge but I love it.” Jensen grinned. “Point is, Jared. The point of all of this is that, I-” He held Jared’s face with one hand and smiled at him. “-I love you. I really fucking, honest to God love you.” Jared throat made a soft popping sound as he swallowed.  
“I like that, I like it a lot. Kinda love you too, Jensen.”

“Kinda?” Jensen smirked.

“Kinda fucking worship the ground you walk on.”

“Still kinda?”

“Shut up. Fuck, I love you too. God, I wanted to say it from day fucking one but I was too scared. I’ve been panicking too, because this is so fast, so intense and I was worried is was just the amazing sex, because the sex _is_ fucking amazing, right?”

“Oh, it’s the most ridiculously intense sex I have ever known.” Jensen agreed with a grin. “But we’re both adults here, and we both know. I’m going with it. Come with me?”

“Fuck, yes. I’m coming with you.” 

There was no deception meant on Jensen’s part not to mention the fact that he already knew that Jared loved him. That he had watched their revealing sex-tape alone and had been given the advantage of saying ‘I love you’ first without the worry of it not being reciprocated. More so it had unburdened Jared and taken away his anxieties, for Jensen that meant more to him than his own escape from potentially making a fool of himself. One day he would tell Jared that he had heard him and explain why he did what he did but until that day, Jensen would vow to spoil Jared with everything he could give him, the most important being love. 

The End (for you but the beginning for J2)


End file.
